


Lemon and Mint

by Kawaiipai



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Drama, Drawn out, F/M, Fashion & Couture, Fashion Designer Petyr Baelish, Flirting, Fluff, Misunderstandings, Model Sansa Stark, Muses, Mysteries, Older Man/Younger Woman, Smut, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:08:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 52,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26017795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kawaiipai/pseuds/Kawaiipai
Summary: Sansa Stark is an aspiring supermodel. The black mark left on her family name in the industry due to the scandal her father got involved in before falling ill and dying has made that harder than anticipated. After an unfortunate first meeting with Petyr Baelish, the biggest name in fashion, Sansa wonders how bad she messed up and what this could do to her career.
Relationships: Petyr Baelish & Sansa Stark, Petyr Baelish/Sansa Stark
Comments: 149
Kudos: 119





	1. Chapter 1

_All eyes were upon her. The redhead walked with grace down the catwalk wearing the latest collection by Cersei Lannister. The cameras flashed like sparkling stars in the night sky. The scarlet garment that reached the floor flowed with her movement. The shade of the dress nearly blended into her let down hair. Layers moving freely yet controlled by her skilled catwalk. Her bosom delicately pushed up but not at all immodest. Off the shoulder sleeves gave her a sultry look but the rest of the dress said more than that. It showed power and hunger to rise above and beyond. It fit her perfectly. She was a vision. She was the most sought after supermodel in the world. She was Sansa Stark._

Sansa’s eyes slowly opened. The dream was a wonderful fantasy that she hoped would come true one day. Being the center of attention, adorned in beautiful clothes and admired by all… it was a selfish dream but her dream all the same. She rolled over to the other side of her bed and spied last month's issue of _Vogue_. Margaery Tyrell was wearing the red dress she had worn in her dream. Sansa sighed, she wondered if one day she would have the chance to model Cersei’s clothes. 

It took her a moment to muster the strength to finally sit up in the warm queen bed. Her studio flat was a mess with clothes scattered all over the floor and unwashed mugs covered whatever surface there was. She made note of having to clean up later. First though, she needed to check her emails. 

Grabbing her laptop and flipping it open on her lap, Sansa clicked on the icon and waited for it to load. After a few long seconds one email popped up. It was her agent. Quickly she clicked on it and read the contents. A huge smile stretched on her lips. Today in approximately three hours she was to show up to an open casting call he found for her. She glanced at the name of the designer. _Three-Eyed Raven._ Sansa frowned, she had not heard of this designer but if her agent had sent the call her way then they must have been relevant enough for her to give it a try.

With only two and a half hours to get ready and thirty minutes to get ready she figured she should be fine without rushing. Pulling up a playlist and turning up her speakers to a point where she would surely get a noise complaint, _again_ , Sansa wiggled around to get her energy going. Once hyped up enough she skipped over to her bathroom and turned on the shower to the hottest point and began to strip. 

After a hot steamy shower, Sansa stepped out freshly cleaned and freshly shaven. She tied her hair up into a towel turban and wiped away the steam from her mirror so she could do her skincare routine. Sansa wasn’t as strict as other models were about their beauty routine but her skincare was where she really made sure to put her time. Why age early when you could actively prevent it? 

Dewy face finished and her body properly lotioned up, she removed the towel turban and brushed her wet red locks. Sansa chose to let her hair air dry to really get that true natural look that they liked at open calls. She grabbed some argan oil to rub into the ends and brushed it through with her fingers. Glancing over to her small perfume collection she wondered if she should wear any. Nothing strong… but to stand out she needed _something_. A smile formed and she went to grab her lemon essential oil stick. Rubbing it thoroughly on her pressure points. It was strong enough to make her stand out but soft enough that it wouldn’t be a bother.

Satisfied, she walked over to her closet. Opening the doors, all her clothes would have spilled onto the floor if she had not reacted in time. Sansa sighed, she really needed a bigger closet… or maybe she should downsize and spring clean? No. Definitely just needed a larger closet. 

Fishing out a pair of black skinny jeans and a black tank top, Sana quickly closed the doors to lock away her catastrophe once more to the world. She grabbed a fresh pair of underwear and a strapless bra from her drawer. Once dressed and with a pair of black heels set aside for later, Sansa looked over at her fridge. She had neglected to do any grocery shopping but in fact she would have been praised for it in this industry. She shook her head, it was such a stupid standard to have. Opening her fridge, she noted that there was indeed only an apple and a piece of cheese left. A quick sniff at the cheese and it was indeed still safe to eat. 

Sansa happily munched on her half breakfast that would be considered a feast by other models. Wiggling her butt and humming with the music that blasted through the entire flat. 

After what felt like no time at all, Sansa’s blue eyes drifted to the clock on the wall. She cursed at herself seeing that she had to leave. NOW. Her hair completely dry now, she turned off her music and grabbed a lightweight royal blue trench coat for the autumn chill in King’s Landing. Throwing it on and slipping on her heels with her black crossbody purse, Sansa darted out the door. 

King’s Landing was a bustling metropolis. Skyscrapers filled the sky with historical buildings paired with them. It was a nice mix, the new and the old. Sansa made her way towards the underground train that proved as the best means for travel around the city. She pulled out her phone and copied the call’s address and pasted it into her travel app. From there she knew exactly where she needed to go. 

The train was about to leave her behind, but Sansa ran surprisingly fast for a woman in heels and made it just barely, with the doors closing behind her threatening to catch her hair. 

The journey wasn’t difficult. With a few train changes she finally arrived at her stop with five minutes to spare. Sansa preferred to be much earlier but c’est la vie. 

Upon walking into the call room, Sansa immediately noticed that there were A LOT of other girls here. It didn’t disconcert her, but she needed this gig to pay for this month’s rent. She was going to have to make herself stand out more than her red hair already did. 

Each girl was asked her name and interviewed with a few simple questions then showed their facial profiles and walks. Sansa observed her opponents then the casters. They showed no signs of what they liked and disliked about each model so it was hard to gauge what their tastes were that she could play up on. 

When it was her turn, Sansa walked forward to the casters. The distinguished woman in the middle seemed to be in charge as she spoke. 

“Name?” 

Sansa held her head up high. 

“Sansa Stark.”

The casters eyed each other. 

“Stark? As in Eddard Stark’s girl?” 

_Is this going to help me or hurt me?_

“Yes, Eddard Stark was my father.” 

The woman nodded with a slight frown, however Sansa noticed some of the others giving her a soft smile. 

Her father was famous in the fashion industry for being the chief editor of _Vogue_. Before he fell ill with a sickness that would take his life, he became involved with a scandal. News spread of him being bribed to cover up allegations. This of course left a black mark on him. Sansa believed that it wasn’t the full story but she never heard much about it from him. Clearly there were still some people in the industry who respected him regardless. 

“Why are you here auditioning when you have a clear advantage due to your father?” 

The woman’s stern question pulled Sansa back to reality. She cleared her throat. 

“My father believed in her children working for their success just as he did. It made you appreciate what you were able to accomplish and helped you realise your worth. I intend to continue following his example and respect his memory in doing so.”

The edge of the woman’s mouth pulled up slightly. She seemed to accept that answer. 

“Show us your profile and walk from here to there.” 

The woman indicated with the end of her pen the two ends of the room she wished her to walk. 

Sansa showed her the angles of her face as requested and did her walk. The caster’s eyes were fixated on her. She was too focused to notice that they were whispering amongst each other. When Sansa finished, she received a smile and a nod before returning to her place in the line.  
Everyone was dismissed once the rest of the models had been viewed and Sansa hoped she had left a good impression. Typically the models chosen would hear later in the day or the next. Same days really only ever happened if there was a tight deadline for the fashion show and they needed to get fitted immediately. This didn’t appear to be the case, so she gathered her things and put on her rich jacket.

Wandering out of the building and back into that chilly autumn breeze, Sansa looked at her phone to check the time. It was afternoon now and she felt her stomach growl. As she walked down the sidewalk and wondered what she should eat for lunch she walked right into someone who appeared to also not be paying full attention.

The papers the man had been examining fell all over the sidewalk. Sansa immediately crouched to start picking them up.

“S-sorry! I wasn’t paying attention!”

The man sighed and crouched down to help her gather the papers. 

“No, it’s fine. These things happen.” 

Sansa was trembling from embarrassment as she was picking up the papers. She noticed drawings of dresses and architecture that she recognised from the ancient buildings in the city. Was this man an artist?

They finished gathering the drawings and Sansa straightened them up before handing them to the man crouched in front of her. They both stood up and she formed a slight frown, why did this man look so familiar? She glanced over his face as he examined the drawings to make sure none of it was damaged. He had short dark hair with some greying on the sides but he did not appear older. It was fashionably styled with it being pushed up and out of his face yet still framed him. He had a mustache and goatee with scruff on his lower jawline and cheeks. He is far from ugly.

Sansa eyed his clothing. He was wearing a black suit with a forest green dress shirt that had the buttons undone at the top. A dark grey wool scarf was casually laid around his neck. She especially noted a mockingbird embroidered at the end of the scarf. That was a _Baelish_ scarf. He must be rather wealthy to afford one, or just had rich friends.

The man coughed and she came out of her investigation and met his grey-green eyes. Wait. Wasn’t this…?

“Thank you. It would have been catastrophic if my drawings had flown away.” 

He smiled but it did not reach his eyes.

Sansa couldn’t place her finger on it but it felt like he might have been examining her as she just did him. 

“Aspiring model?”

Sansa was taken aback. How did he know?

“Uh, yes. I just finished a call…” 

The man glanced at the building they were in front of and gave a knowing smirk. 

“Better give up the dream now. Hardly anyone makes it big enough to make all their work worthwhile.” 

Sansa bristled at this. What was this? Where did this come from?

“Is that so? How would you know anything about the industry and what my chances are?”

The man smirked again.

“I have not seen your face before and that is enough for me to know your chances.”

The two seemed to be in a silent war with each other. This man did not know a thing about her and he was already making all these assumptions and the worst part? He seemed to be enjoying it!

Just as Sansa opened her mouth to speak, a voice called from the building she had just finished her call in.

“Petyr!”

Both Sansa and the man turned to look. It was the same distinguished caster that seemed to be in charge of the call.

“I’m coming I’m coming…”

Sansa turned to the green and black man who responded to the woman. _Petyr?_ So many aspects of this man seemed so familiar yet she could not place her finger on it. 

“Perhaps I will see you again. On a runway? Hm.”

He smirked once more and Sansa was starting to hate that expression. He walked away from her and followed the woman into the building. _Asshole!_

Sansa fumed, but her growling stomach took her out of that place of hate. She stormed down the street, getting admiring glances from other men and women at how fast she could walk in heels. 

She passed by a cafe that looked lovely and quaint. It was enough for Sansa to make the split decision to go inside. She walked up to the register and glanced up at the menu and smiled to herself. 

“Earl grey tea with a lemon cake please.” 

Pulling out her wallet she paid for the order and the woman handed her a sign with a number on it. Sansa walked over to a table where magazines were placed out for patrons to take to their table with them while they ate. Sansa browsed through and her eye was caught by the distinct title, _Vogue_. Sansa had not picked up the newest issue yet so she pulled out the magazine. She suddenly felt sick. On the cover was the _very rude_ man she had the displeasure of running into. Her wide eyes ran over his name. She had read it nearly ten times before the shock really took place. _Petyr Baelish_. No. No no no. Not the biggest name in the fashion industry. Sansa stared at his face. No, it was him. It was definitely him. 

“FUCK!”

All eyes were on her in the cafe. 

This could NOT be happening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first fic in a long while. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! I plan to be updating every week. If well received, it will be turned it into a long lasting fic.  
> King's Landing is heavily inspired by modern day London.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Sansa paced back and forth while chewing on her fingernail in her studio. The rest of yesterday all she could think about was her blunder. How could she be so stupid and not recognise him right on the spot? 

Petyr Baelish was the hottest fashion designer in the industry. His clothing was legendary. In her dismay, Sansa sat on her bed and looked him up on her laptop to make sure it was really him she saw. She became even more embarrassed seeing him again with all the headlines. 

She looked over his designs. They were so unique and rich in colour. Yet there was something dark and grotesque about them too. They were enchanting. Her eyes were drawn to a particular dress that had recently been seen on the runway. The top of the gown was grey-green, very much the same colour as his eyes. The top’s drape was revealing down to the waist, barely covering the breasts. It was sleeveless with drapes of the same colour delicately flowing behind. The skirt was made almost entirely of dark brown and black feathers that cascaded to the floor into a train. 

For a moment, Sansa had forgotten her embarrassment and imagined herself in that dress. What a lovely dream. She glanced at the headline that showcased the dress and frowned. _“Controversial Baelish Gown On Runway.”_ Why would it be controversial? She skimmed the article. The controversy seemed to be over the fact that the feathers used were real bird feathers and the origins of where the feathers were obtained were questioned. However, the _Baelish_ brand had stated that they were humanely obtained. The journalist of the article didn’t seem convinced. 

As if in que, when Sansa closed her laptop her cellphone rang. Who could that be? She glanced at the caller ID and saw that it was her agent. She quickly accepted the call.

“Brienne! Hi!”

“Sansa, how is your morning?” 

“Same old same old.” Sansa smiled. 

She heard a shuffle of papers through the phone. 

“Sansa, it appears that _Three-Eyed Raven_ would like you to come in today for a fitting. Congratulations. Whatever you did they loved it.”

A wide grin came to her face and she thought she heard a chuckle from Brienne. 

“They want you to come by their studio at noon. I will forward you the address.” 

“Thank you so much, Brienne!” 

“Don’t mess this up, Sansa.” Brienne laughed. 

“No guarantee.” She smirked. 

Hanging up the phone, Sansa jumped up and did a wiggle of happiness. She got a gig! Now she wouldn’t have to budget as thoroughly this month! She had forgotten about Petyr by this point. Petyr who? The redhead wiggled over to her bathroom to prepare for her daily routine. It seemed to go by in a breeze and Sansa was once again staring at her unopened closet wondering what she was going to wear. She figured something basic and comfortable now that she wasn’t on a strict dress code. 

She decided on a pair of lightly washed skinny jeans with one of the knees fashionably ripped, a large cream sweater that she would tuck into her jeans with a black leather belt and white trainers. Sansa got dressed in front of her full length mirror and was happy with the way she looked. It was comfortable and warm but still showed her figure. She would need a jacket. She looked through her wardrobe and acquired a camel overcoat to put on before leaving. Sansa had so many clothes it was ridiculous. She was thankful for all the free outfits she’s gotten over the course of her career. 

Walking back to the bathroom, Sansa blow dried her hair unlike yesterday. Once completely dried she styled it into a messy top knot and put on simple pearl studs. Now all that was left was to do her makeup. Sansa opted for going as natural as possible. Clear eyebrow gel, concealer just under her eyes to brighten them, a soft brown eyeshadow and mascara. She found her petal pink blush and gave herself a youthful look. Topped off with highlighter and subtle soft pink on her lips and she was ready to go.

Sansa once again went to her full length mirror and examined herself and smiled with a confident nod. She was ready to go! She looked at one of her tables that was piled high with different purses and backpacks. She picked out a small leather brown backpack. Casual and chic. It was perfect for the look.

Pulling on her overcoat and backpack, Sansa darted out the door and made for the train while inputting the address. 

When she arrived at her destination she was a bit surprised. She didn’t know exactly what she was expecting but it was not this. It was a five story historical building overlooking the royal park. Made of the classic red stone of the old city mixed with milky white stone and a huge amount of large windows. Sansa could only imagine how much natural light was let in. It was a beautiful building. She had half expected that it would be more run down due to the brand not being well known. Perhaps they were doing better than she realised. She shrugged it off and went to the front door, surprised to find it was locked. 

Frowning, the redhead looked around and found a button to the right of her. Pressing it, she heard a ringing from a speaker that was hidden somewhere. After the second ring a woman answered. 

“State your business.” She said impatiently.

Sansa grimaced. 

“I am here for a fitting… I was picked from yesterday's open call. Sansa Stark.”

“One moment.”

Sansa waited as instructed and played with her hands. When it reached the five minute mark, she tried to peer into one of the side windows and found that all the ground floor windows seemed to have a film on them that prevented her from clearly seeing inside. She wondered if all the windows were like that or only the ground floor.

It was over the ten minute mark when the woman spoke through the speaker. 

“Come in.” She spoke curtly.

There was a click from the door and Sansa pushed it open. Her eyes boggled at what she walked into. There were mannequins decorating the corners of the room with forest green damask walls. The dresses on the mannequins were the most divine things she had ever seen. The chairs and benches near the windows were decorated with gold and wine red velvet. The windows were exactly what she had expected, completely clear on the inside but unable to see in from the outside. The room’s lighting was warm with electric lanterns on the walls and the cool light poured from the windows. She dumbly walked up to the desk in the back. Even the secretary's desk was beautiful with stained black wood and elegant rusty gold leaves and branches pressed in. Sansa glanced at the secretary. Even she had a dark elegance that seemed to fit the room. 

The woman was too busy working on her computer to look at Sansa and instead pointed to the grand staircase in the back. Sansa nodded more to herself than the woman and walked to the back and went on up. She had no idea what floor she was to stop at. When she reached the first floor she tried to open the main door and discovered it was locked. Frowning she decided to continue to the next floor. It too was locked. What was this? She huffed and went to the third floor and tried the door. This time, it opened. 

Sansa walked into a large room with an amazing amount of natural light coming in from the nearly floor to ceiling windows along the main wall. She had a perfect view of the park. The room was much simpler than the rest of the building. With cream paneled walls and gold mouldings. Sansa noted that one of the walls was a full mirror. She gazed around, there was a lot of work in progress dresses on mannequins, fabrics covering tables and their cut trimmings still needing to be cleaned off of the floor. 

There was rustle in the corner that made the poor girl jump. “H-hello?” 

An older woman popped her head out. “Oh! Hiya!”

She crawled out of the corner where she had been hidden by fabrics. Once free, she quickly walked up to Sansa and took her hand and smiled. Sansa noted that the woman was plump with brown hair tied into a braided bun. She was average in the looks department but back in her day the woman would have been quite pretty. 

“I’m Sansa.” She smiled warmly. The woman appeared quite friendly with the big smile on her face. 

“And I am Elizabeth. But please call me Betty.” She beamed. 

Betty looked Sansa up and down and carefully turned her around so she could get a look at her. 

“Ah yes, you are exactly as described and more.” Her eyes sparkled.

Was this the designer for _Three-Eyed Raven_? 

“I’m flattered.” Sansa smiled genuinely. 

As the woman went to go find a measuring tape to use, Sansa knew exactly what to do. She pulled the sweater out of its secure place in her jeans and pulled it off, revealing her lilac bralette. She continued to remove her jeans. Once finished she stood in front of the woman in just her matching underwear. Goosebumps rose on her skin. It was rather cool in here once she wasn’t wearing anything. 

Betty took her measurements and height making notes in a notebook. Once finished, Betty handed her a black robe to put on. Sansa appreciated the gesture, slipping it over her arms and tying it loosely. Trying on various clothes during fittings was a long process and oftentimes it was uncomfortable to be in just your underwear for that long. Especially when the rooms were colder such as this one. 

“Betty, the dresses I saw downstairs.” Sansa started as she watched Betty gather several items to put on her. 

“What about them, darling?” 

Sansa smiled warmly. “They are your designs right? They are magnificent.” 

Betty raised her eyebrows and opened her mouth to respond but before she could, Sansa heard the door closing behind her. A man’s voice answering her question.

“Oh my dear, Betty is just my seamstress. If you wish to meet the designer, well here I am.” 

Both women turned and Sansa felt her stomach drop. _Petyr Baelish_.

“What- what are you doing doing here?” Sansa stammered. 

Betty chucked.

“What could you possibly mean? This is the _Baelish_ fashion house, why wouldn’t he be here?” 

Petyr smirked at the confused redhead. 

“Wait there must have been a mistake! I was supposed to go for a fitting at _Three-Eyed Raven_ not _Baelish_!” Sansa felt her face getting hot. She had never been more embarrassed in her life! 

Petyr walked past her and leaned against one of the tables, crossing his arms. 

“ _Three-Eyed Raven_ is only a front. If I just put out an announcement that _Baelish_ needed a new model, a fresh face, then it would be quite the occasion don’t you agree?” Petyr spoke as he eyed Sansa. 

Why in the world would he choose her of all people? He clearly didn’t like her one bit from the way he acted from their first meeting and she wasn’t that forthcoming either. 

Petyr seemed to know exactly what was going on in her mind and answered her questions for her. 

“I’ve been looking for something—someone new to work with for my next collection. Someone who could carry a presence at the front line. Someone with passion and fire. I would say that after our _lovely_ meeting it was an easy choice.” He had a devilish smirk on his face, as if he was enjoying this. 

Sansa glared at him. She was completely torn right now. What he was offering her was everything she wanted. Her career would skyrocket from a gig like this. However, there was something about this man that ruffled her feathers. He was so smug and full of himself. Would she be able to keep from attacking him later? With a huff she backed down. She knew she couldn’t say no. 

“Thank you for the gracious opportunity, _sir_.” 

Petyr gave her a knowing look. It was clear that he knew exactly what he was doing and how it was affecting her yet she would never complain. 

Betty held up a dress for Sansa to put on. The redhead glanced over at the man who had not budged from his spot. It seemed he intended on staying here during the rest of the fitting. Sansa rigidly slipped off the robe and glanced at him. He appeared disinterested that she was in her underwear. _At least he’s not a pervert_. This made her feel slightly more comfortable.

Sansa was assisted in getting the dress over her head. Once in place the older woman worked to cinch up the corseted back. 

Once finished, she turned to the mirror wall. It was a sky blue dress with a heavy jeweled collar that went up her whole neck, a jeweled mockingbird in the middle. The sleeves were slightly puffy but not obnoxiously so. It was not a long dress, stopping at her mid thigh with a flare at the ends. It was not a dress that one would consider standard beauty but it told a statement and story. 

Sansa turned around to Petyr who examined her with no emotion on his face. 

“Turn around.” 

Sansa did so. 

“Walk here and back.” He indicated the mirror wall to himself. 

Sansa did her walk going to the mirror wall first then turning around and walking back to him. He reached out and pulled her closer to him. His hands felt her hips and waist, making the redhead blush. Normally she didn’t mind being touched by designers but he made her nervous when he did so. Most likely due to their bout from yesterday. 

“Betty, pins.” 

The plump woman quickly grabbed the pin cushion and handed it to the dark man. Petyr worked quickly in pinning the areas that would indicate size changes for later. Sansa was impressed, despite his rude demeanor he did know what he was doing and judging from his reputation and designs, he really was the best out there. 

He finished his adjustments then motioned for her to take it off. Betty quickly ran up and uncinched her and helped Sansa wiggle out of the dress. 

The process continued for another three hours with various dresses before Sansa was allowed a break. She was exhausted by it all but she was thrilled to be wearing such pieces. She had grown used to Petyr’s touch by now and was not so embarrassed. It was all just business and she had nothing to worry about. 

As she was getting dressed into the clothes she came here in, Betty walked up to her and grinned. 

“You did wonderful today. Mr. Petyr has told me that you are done for today and to come back tomorrow at ten.” 

Sansa glanced around to find that Petyr had already left before nodding in acknowledgement. 

“See you tomorrow!” Sansa waved goodbye to Betty and left the room and down the stairs. The secretary continued to ignore her as she walked out the door. Once outside, she jumped with a happy yelp. It was happening! It was finally happening! Despite their first meeting, it seemed to be working out. At least she hoped so. She still had no idea where this road would lead to but she knew one thing. She was going to become a supermodel!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a link to the playlist I listen to while writing Lemon and Mint!  
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2bwhYPVb2OcvUfWVfyHkHD?si=bvdGzZ78SP-Ql9Sc6gkEvg


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A longer chapter than the last two, enjoy!

Sansa arrived at the _Baelish_ fashion house front door earlier than requested. She busily tied her hair up into a high ponytail and contemplated just putting it into a bun like yesterday. Changing in and out of dresses was a pain when your hair got caught. She decided on the bun. Once in place she adjusted her white and red plaid wrap dress. Sansa wasn’t able to be as immaculate as she liked to be due to having woken up later than she hoped. She was one of those people who liked to take their time in the morning and not rush, yet here she was, adjusting herself as best as she could in her phone’s reversed camera. During fittings it didn’t really matter what a model looked like since they would be in their underwear nearly the entire time. Sansa had to stop herself from continuously perfecting her bun. 

She took a deep breath and turned around to look at the royal park. It was the biggest park in King’s Landing with lush trees and carefully planned gardens. There were benches that lined the main walkway with old world street lanterns. A soft smile came to her lips, she would like to walk through the park once she was done here. Seeing nature in the middle of a bustling metropolis made Sansa miss Winterfell. 

Winterfell was the biggest city in the north but nowhere near as big as King’s Landing. Sansa recalled playing in the numerous parks that scattered all over the city with her father. Her eyes turned sad with a sigh. She missed those days of ignorant bliss. Not having to work or wonder about her future. It was only ever enjoying the present. Now, even though it appeared that she had been given a dream set up, Sansa still had to pay attention to expenses and bills. Before her father died he had given her play money each month while the rest of her money she earned from jobs went towards rent, bills, and food. It was a good system they had set up. It let her enjoy life without feeling like she was missing out on the simple pleasures. Now things were different. 

Sansa hardly bought anything for herself now, everything she had were left overs from gigs. That was the good and bad thing about being a model. Sometimes you would get a job where they would pay you with hard cash and offer leftover clothes that they no longer needed. Other times however, she would get a brand that thought it adequate to pay their models with only clothes. She didn’t like it when she got jobs like that, but those were where she got her most expensive clothes. 

She felt her phone vibrate and read the notification she set yesterday that it was time for work. It was ten even. Sansa turned on her heel and pressed the button she had found yesterday. She waited for the strict woman’s voice. 

“What?” The secretary spat through the speaker.

Ah, there she was. 

“It’s Sansa, I’m here for-.”

This time, she did not have to wait. The door was unlocked right away mid sentence. 

Sansa pushed the door open and glanced at the secretary. She still didn’t care to look at her. She shrugged it off and walked up the stairs to the third floor. When she entered, Betty was not there, only Petyr. He didn’t have to turn from his busy workings on a dress displayed on a mannequin to know it was her. 

“Sansa, just on time.” 

Sansa placed her black leather crossover down on the same table she had placed all her clothes yesterday. 

“Where is Betty?” She inquired. 

“She went for a coffee run, she should be returning in several minutes.” 

Sansa nodded, she imagined coffee would be consumed regularly by the plump woman. As a seamstress she probably had very tight deadlines to make. 

The redhead walked over to look at the dress that Petyr was working on. She had not seen this dress yesterday and it was still very much a work in progress but the top seemed to be close to finished. It appeared to be a Shakespearean inspiration. The bodice was encrusted with gold and pearl beading with a cutout to feature some cleavage and a high neck with a small amount of ruffle at the edge. The sleeves were billowing off-the-shoulder with the softest white fabric she had ever seen, gold beads created diamond shapes throughout. It was a dress she never would have even imagined to create. Without thinking, she reached out and ran her hand over the soft fabric of the sleeves. It felt like she was touching a cloud. 

Sansa didn’t notice that Petyr had stopped working and was watching her the whole time. He didn’t even object to her touching the dress before it was finished. 

“This is your dress.” He spoke, with a hint of a smile at the corner of his lips. “I’m glad you like it.” 

Sansa gasped and pulled her hand back. 

“I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to touch it.” She felt her face get warm. She didn’t realise that he was watching her and it was very rude for her to touch unfinished work. 

“Don’t beat yourself up, sweetling.” He chuckled. 

_Sweetling?_ Sansa didn’t know what to say to the word he used to describe her but figured he just said that to everyone. 

“Still… I could have dirtied it.” 

Petyr examined the sleeve and gasped making Sansa’s heart quicken with fear. He looked up at her with a feigned look of surprise but it quickly turned into a smirk.  
“It’s perfectly clean.” He chuckled, reassuring her. 

Sansa couldn’t believe he would play such a cruel joke on her. She had thought this man incapable of playing jokes but here she stood, wrong about him again. 

The redhead was about to retort when she heard the door open and turned to see Betty walking in with a coffee carrier with three cups in it. 

“I’ve brought coffee!!!” She bustled happily. 

Sansa felt a warm smile grow on her lips when Betty handed her one of the coffee cups that had an ‘S’ written on it. It was warm and smelled divine. It was just what she needed in the morning. She took a small sip of the sweet latte and watched Betty hand Petyr one of the other cups, his had a ‘P’. 

“Black as the night sky. Just how you like it.” 

Petyr nodded with a smile and took a long drink right away. He must have been exhausted. 

Betty held her drink as she stood next to Sansa and whispered to her. 

“He stayed up nearly all night working on that piece. Haven’t seen him do that in a long time.” 

Sansa tilted her head in question and Betty seemed to pick up on her internal question. 

“Most of the time, Mr. Petyr draws the designs and I replicate them then he does the details and finishing touches. He rarely creates a dress from scratch himself.” 

Sansa glanced over to Petyr then the half finished dress. He made it for her? Why? 

Finishing his black coffee already, Petyr abruptly stood up from his workplace. 

“Let’s continue with the fittings.” 

Betty took a long drink from her coffee and placed it down in a safe place before getting to work gathering the dresses they would be working with today. Many of them were not finished yet. 

Sansa took this opportunity to get a bit more coffee in her system before she walked over to the table where her bag was. She pulled at the tie that held her dress together. It easily came undone and she slipped out of the dress and walked back to them, remaining in her heels she wore here. Yesterday she noticed some of the dresses were a bit too long to comfortably walk in with flat shoes. The heels would help her today. 

She hid herself as best as she could without seeming obvious while waiting for Betty. She wasn’t as uncomfortable with Petyr seeing her like this due to their work from yesterday, but she was still feeling shy. 

The first dress she put on was made entirely of sheer burgundy lace. It was completely see through with a deep v plunge and a connected collar at her neck. Drapes fell delicately behind her. Sansa was thankful for the heels as the dress was rather long. She performed the routine that Petyr had instilled in her yesterday. She turned around slowly so he could view all angles of the dress on her frame. Then proceeded to do her catwalk. 

She felt a sigh leave her lips as she walked towards the mirror wall. She looked like a blood goddess. Perhaps that was what Petyr was going for. Sansa turned on her heel and returned back to him. This time he did not pull her forward, he simply stared. For what felt like a lifetime, he finally gave a satisfied nod. It was a perfect fit. No adjustments needed. 

Sansa removed the dress, Betty grabbed the next before Petyr stopped her. 

“Put her into the suit.” 

Betty nodded in acknowledgement and rummaged through the clothes until she pulled out a deep purple suit with _Swarovski_ crystals sewn throughout. It sparkled brilliantly but not obnoxiously so. Sansa had to remove her heels to put the cut off pants on then put them back on. She put her arms out for the jacket to be put on but she didn’t feel the fabric on her skin. Betty smiled at her. 

“You will need to remove your bra for this one.” The woman spoke softly. 

Sansa blushed and glanced at Petyr. She turned with her back to him and unhooked her bra. She already knew most of the dresses she had been putting on she couldn’t wear a bra with but so far they had let her do as she pleased. The suit jacket must be quite form fitting if the extra bra couldn’t be allowed. 

Once bare, Betty quickly put the suit jacket on her and buttoned it up. Sansa did her turn for Petyr. She felt very _sexy_ right now. The dresses were beautiful beyond belief but for some reason wearing something that truly showed her form and was actually quite comfortable gave a different feeling. After her walk, Petyr grabbed her arm and gently pulled her forward. Ah, so the suit would need adjustments. 

He ran his hands over her waist and put a few pins in then to her hips where none were needed. His hands traveled lower to her thighs and Sansa tensed. He seemed to notice, as his hands became more gentle. He put several pins around her thigh area. Sansa didn’t realise she was holding her breath when he was finished. 

She was clearly flustered yet the man in front of her showed nothing. She really needed to get over this. This was part of the job. This was going to be happening all the time. She needed to desensitize herself. When it came to the official runway she was going to be naked save for a pair of panties with all the quick outfit changes. She’s done it before and has been fine. This is no different. Well it was different… this was the biggest brand name in fashion, she couldn’t mess this up. She was just nervous. 

Her mind began to drift somewhere else. She remembered something her father once told her before he died. Something involving the scandal. This situation reminded her of it, but what part of it did? What did her father say again?

“Let’s take a break.” Petyr pulled her away from her thoughts. 

Sansa forgot about the trail her mind was starting to wander down and looked at him questionably. 

“I am not going to work with a model who can’t focus.” 

His tone was harsh and Sansa felt a stab in her stomach. Was he going to get rid of her? So soon? 

Petyr stood up and left the room, leaving Betty and Sansa by themselves. 

“Don’t mind him, deary. He is just tired from last night.” Betty reassured. 

Sansa wasn’t convinced. She spaced out and got distracted. That wasn’t professional. She needed to prove that she was committed. 

“I will do better, I promise.” Sansa spoke, not looking Betty in the eyes. 

“Oh my dear, don’t beat yourself up. You are doing wonderfully.” Betty rubbed her shoulders, and it warmed Sansa’s soul. 

“You wouldn’t be here if Mr. Petyr didn’t wish it.” 

Sansa was doubtful. 

“There have been at least over a dozen open calls to find the perfect girl for the next collection and out of all those models you were chosen.” Betty glanced over at the unfinished white and gold dress that Sansa had seen Petyr working on when she first arrived. 

“Perhaps he has found a muse.” The older woman teased. 

Sansa shook her head. “We are in a beautiful setting with beautiful views. I’m sure he has plenty to observe for his muse.” 

“Possibly.” Betty wondered. “Or maybe?” She looked back at the redhead she was comforting. “Maybe, there is something new in his environment.” 

Sansa didn’t understand what the woman was saying and it didn’t really matter. Many of the headlines she read the other day about Petyr were about what new beautiful celebrity was on his arm at different events. Perhaps he found one that gave him inspiration if that was what Betty was trying to say. Regardless of what was going on she couldn’t lose this job. She would try harder. 

Betty helped her change out of the suit and Sansa put her bra and plaid dress back on. She didn’t know how long the break would be so she decided she would go out to the royal park as she had planned earlier. After giving Betty her cell phone number so she could text her when she needed to come back, Sansa headed out the door, down the stairs and out of the building. 

The autumn air was crisp and helped her wake up. It was a warmer day than usual and Sansa was thankful otherwise her dress wouldn’t have been thick enough to keep her comfortable. She crossed the street when there were no cars passing by and walked past the open gates to the park. 

The park was bustling with visitors. There were several couples having romantic picnics and Sansa was envious. Joffrey, her ex boyfriend would occasionally take her out on picnics, she was happy with him for a short while until he started to show his true colours and began to abuse her. Sansa was lucky she got out of that situation when she did. She felt sorry for his parents but maybe they were just as bad. He never talked about his family and she never got to meet them. She wondered where he was now but that didn’t matter anymore. She was glad to have him out of her life. 

Sansa took in her surroundings as she walked down the main avenue of the park. The smell of flowers and trees was liberating from the usual smells of the city. The avenue was bustling with commuters using the park as a shortcut on their bicycles as well as others who were simply enjoying their break just as Sansa was. 

The walk helped her clear her mind and forget her troubles. That was until she saw someone familiar sitting on a bench by himself. 

Petyr sat with his back against the bench, his arm extended over the top. His foot was up on the other knee. He inhaled his cigarette and blew out the smoke. Sansa gazed at him longer than she would have liked, his words earlier came back to her and she cursed herself. Now she looked like a stalker. 

“Are you just going to watch? Or are you going to join me?” Petyr spoke casually without looking at her. 

Sansa looked around dumbly. She knew he was talking to her but she wanted to be sure. Finally, she took the empty spot next to him. 

“Stalking me? Now, I took you for a great many things but not that.” 

Sansa gasped. 

“No no no! I was already planning to come to the park later. You just happened to be here!” She huffed in frustration.

Petyr chuckled before he inhaled his cigarette and Sansa watched him intently. 

“Would you like one?” The smoke blew from his mouth as he spoke. 

“No thank you, I don’t smoke.” 

He only nodded in response. 

“I come out here everyday. To the same bench. People watching helps in getting inspiration for new designs. Not just the way they dress but the way they act and carry themselves. You see that woman?” Petyr motioned and Sansa followed the direction. She was a young blonde woman dressed in all red. Other than the colour of her outfit she didn’t seem to stand out.

“Her clothing is not fashionable. The cut is old fashioned. The shade is too bright for her complexion. Yet she carries herself as if she were the gem of King’s Landing. Put her style on anyone else here and it would be revolting. However, she can pull it off effortlessly. She walks with elegance and her head held high. She knows her values. She knows her worth.” 

The more he spoke the easier it was for Sansa to understand what he was talking about.

“That is what I want from you. That is what I need from you.”

Sansa looked down at her hands in her lap. “I will try my best.” 

“No. You will do your best. Not because I told you but because you can and will. No matter how beautiful I make you it will not mean a thing if you cannot project yourself. Tell me now if I am wasting my time and I will find someone else.” 

Sansa’s breath hitched. She bit her lip then took a deep breath. The cool air filled her lungs. She turned to look Petyr directly in the eyes. 

“Mr. Baelish, you don’t need to find someone else. I will be everything you want me to be and more. You won’t regret this.” She spoke seriously. 

There was satisfaction in his eyes and he gave her a warm smile that for the first time since she'd met him reached his eyes. 

“Excellent. Now for your first instruction from here on out…” 

Sansa held her breath, waiting for what he was going to say. 

“Call me _Petyr_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now we can _really_ begin ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is even longer than last chapter... but I'm sure no one will complain ;)  
> Lots of Petyr and Sansa interaction!

It had been over two weeks since Sansa started her routine of going to the fashion house for fittings. Petyr made a point that she should be punctual. There were so many different clothes she tried on. Many of them new dresses, but other times were dresses she had tried on already that had their measurements changed to suit Sansa better. Sometimes the measurements were still wrong and had to be taken in more but most of the time Betty got the clothes to fit her slim frame perfectly. 

Most of the clothing Sansa had seen in the workshop. Occasionally though, she would see brand new pieces that seemed to come out of nowhere. She had wondered if there was another workshop that more clothes were stored in but according to Betty, this was the main workspace that she knew of. At times, Betty was even surprised by the new dresses that came out for Sansa to model. Both women were perplexed but never questioned it openly. 

Petyr’s touch on her body was getting more and more familiar and did not make her shy like it once did. In fact she was comforted by it at times. It was a strange thing. Ever since their talk on that bench outside in the park they seemed to have a silent understanding. She knew what he wanted from her and so far he had not been demanding save for when he wanted her to try different poses in some of the pieces so he could take notes on any changes needed to make modeling in them easier for photoshoots. He was a perfectionist and paid attention to every detail. At times it was frustrating but she admired him. Every day Sansa worked with him she was all the more grateful. His passion fueled her own motivation to climb higher on that ladder to success. 

The day was late when they were beginning to wrap up. Sansa was already exhausted when Petyr called her. Sansa glanced at him while buttoning up her pink blouse. 

“Let’s get a coffee, there are some things I wish to discuss.” 

Sansa raised an eyebrow and looked around the room to see that Betty had left. 

“We can’t discuss it here?” If it was important enough they could get it out of the way right now. 

Petyr shook his head, “I believe we are both in need for some magic bean juice to wake us up.” 

He wasn’t wrong, Sansa thought. She was sure she would pass out the moment she got home and upon thinking about it further she could go for a coffee. Finally, she nodded in agreement and he immediately stood up. They walked out to the stairs before pausing. “I will meet you downstairs.” He spoke then walked up the stairs. 

Sansa had never seen any of the other floors besides the workshop and she vaguely wondered what filled the rest of the rooms. Whatever it was, it was important enough to have all the doors locked. 

Following his instruction, she descended the stairs and found a bench near the window in the lobby, not knowing how long she would have to wait.

It wasn’t long when she heard his footsteps descending down the stairs. When he reached the lobby he was in a thick overcoat with his hair freshly pushed back. Sansa couldn’t help but notice that he really was quite a handsome man. She wondered if he had a significant other, was she beautiful? He did have a reputation for always being with a new woman at every major event. It didn’t really matter, nor did it change her current opinion of him. They held a purely professional relationship and thus his romantic life shouldn’t be something she should ponder on. 

Sansa stood up from the bench and came to meet him. He opened the door for her to walk through first. 

Together they walked down the sidewalk, Sansa paid no mind to the noises and honking. In reality it was hard to focus. Every interaction save for the park, had been in the studio and even then they were never truly alone. They had Betty always there and there was very little time to think about talking to each other save for anything work related. Which led Sansa to wondering, was this work related? Had she messed up again and he needed to have a one on one with her?

At this point Sansa was beginning to panic. She glanced nervously at him but he didn’t appear angry or upset. He just seemed…normal. He was so hard to read. In fact he was impossible to read. Despite the time they have worked together so far, Sansa still didn’t know this man aside from his talent in fashion and his many female friends. Maybe he was gay? Who knows?

Sansa considered trying out some small talk on him but quickly decided against it. He didn’t seem like the small talk type. 

“How are you liking the collection so far?” 

His question surprised her. So he was going to stir the silence between them. 

“I think it’s beautiful.” She answered honestly. He didn’t seem convinced. 

“Come now, tell me what you _really_ feel about it.” 

Sansa bit her lower lip in thought. She loved it for sure, but he seemed to want something more than what she stated. 

“Every piece… tells a story. I don’t know what the story is but I can feel it. Some are chaotic, others are serene, majestic, melancholy and otherworldly. Where do you get the ideas from?”

She thought she had caught some somber behind his eyes but wasn’t sure. He was a mysterious man. He seemed like someone who had so much to tell yet didn’t utter a single word that may hint at what he was really thinking. Sansa realised that after everything she read about him, not once was his background ever talked about and besides the fact he was with a beautiful woman often there wasn’t anything more on his personal life. Where was he from? It finally occurred to Sansa. She wanted to learn more about this man. Understand his mind. 

Petyr seemed hesitant to answer her question. Surely someone had asked him before where his ideas stemmed from, right? 

“It’s a complicated answer, sweetling. Perhaps one day you will hear it.” 

Sansa would be lying if she said she wasn’t disappointed. This man walking beside her was someone she wanted to know better. What that really meant she wasn’t sure, she hoped she would one day understand it. 

Petyr suddenly stopped in front of a restaurant. Wait a minute. Wasn’t this supposed to be just coffee? 

He walked inside and Sansa blindly followed. 

“Mr. Baelish!” The host grinned. “Table for two?” He questioned eyeing Sansa. 

“Please.” Petyr smiled, he glanced at Sansa who had a very confused expression.

The host quickly grabbed two menus and began to walk towards the back of the restaurant.

Sansa and Petyr followed until they reached a courtyard situated in the back of the restaurant. Sansa gasped at the sight. It was absolutely lovely with flowers everywhere and a large willow tree in the middle. Its long branches hung above the tables scattered outside. With bistro lights strung from end to end, giving it a beautiful warm ambience. She had never seen such a thing. Winterfell had no restaurants with a setup such as this. 

They were seated at a table near several flower pots with colourful plants sprawling over the edges. The willow’s arms were short enough to not tickle her head or distract her. Sansa couldn’t stop herself from looking around in awe, not noticing that Petyr, seated in front of her, was watching her with a soft smile. 

“First time here?” He finally asked, taking Sansa away from her wonderland. 

She nodded quickly with a smile, “I’ve never seen anything like it. Is this where you get inspired?” 

Petyr shook his head with a chuckle. 

“Oh, my pet. Where I get my inspiration from is much more beautiful.” 

Sansa tilted her head with a confused smile. Where else in the city was more beautiful than this? She wondered if he would show her some day. Then it hit her. She probably wouldn’t ever find out unless Petyr chose to work with her again. 

“Petyr, how much time do we have until you release the collection?” 

“Hmm, about three more weeks.” He spoke as he browsed the menu.

“Will the collection be ready in time?” 

“Easily.” He smiled to himself. “I am one of the few brands who actually finishes everything on time.”

Sansa frowned, wondering how to ask her next question. Whilst in mid thought, a waiter came to ask what drinks they would like.

“A bottle of your best red.” Petyr smirked at Sansa’s raised eyebrows as the waiter left. 

She quickly cleared her throat, “I thought we were just getting coffee.” 

He shrugged. “Am I not allowed to treat my model?” 

Sansa frowned deeply, “I don’t know if this is appropriate. What if people saw?” 

“What if people saw? Do you think I am wine and dining you?” 

Sansa remained silent, furrowing her eyebrows. 

“Are you?” 

“Do you want me to?” 

She felt her cheeks flush. This time she couldn’t respond, unable to take her eyes away from his penetrating gaze.

The waiter returned with two empty wine glasses, each placed in front of them. The waiter popped open a fresh bottle and poured a generous amount into each glass. “Will you be enjoying any of the food today? I recommend the daily special, fresh caught lobster tail with cauliflower and butter sauce.” 

Sansa didn’t know if she should order food or not. She hadn’t even gotten a chance to look at the menu yet, so instead she looked to Petyr to decide what was going to happen. He picked up on her que and smiled at the waiter. 

“Thank you, but we will both get the roasted lamb.” 

“Excellent choice, sir.” The waiter took both their menus and hurried away.

The two of them stared at each other, waiting to see who would break the silence first. Sansa had no idea what was going on or what the meaning of this meeting was. If anything, she knew that this was NOT a coffee afterwork meeting. There was something more to this. She works for Petyr and with his reputation it said everything without him needing to open his mouth.

"You're wine and dining me."

"Is that what I'm doing?" He jest, making the girl begin to fester. She had been kind and dealt with Petyr due to working with him but this was clearly not work related.

"I appreciate you giving me this modeling opportunity but I do not wish to give you more than agreed on."

He clicked his tongue and shook his head, making her question herself.

"I recall you telling me you would give me _everything and more_." He was teasing her but it went over Sansa's head.

"I- I didn't mean that!" The blood was running straight to her face, leaving her fingers cool. "I just… I just meant I would-"

"Calm down, that's not at all what I'm doing."

Petyr picked up the glass of wine and breathed in the scent. It was properly aired and he took the first sip and nodded in approval.

"You have been doing a wonderful job. You have delivered on what you promised me. I'm merely treating you to a reward."

Sansa felt a sense of relief but she wasn't going to let her guard down.

"Forgive me, but you do have a reputation…"

"And what reputation is that?" He quickly asked, taking another sip of his wine and placed it down.

"Well… every event you have attended you have a new woman. A new celebrity. You're called a playboy. You were seen with Margaery Tyrell and I just assumed she was your next conquest and…" She stopped, sighing with exasperation.

This clearly amused him. He had a large smile and again an emotion behind his eyes that she couldn't place.

"So you have looked me up? Read about me. Looked into the gossip. I didn't know you were so interested, but if you insist-"

"No no no! I was just… well… I just wanted to learn about you before working with you more."

Petyr laughed loudly at that, bringing glances from a nearby table.

"My dear, Margaery was just last week. You have been keeping an eye on me. Should I be the one worried here?"

Sansa didn't wait to smell and fully intake the wine. She picked up the glass and gulped it down. She hoped it would help with the major embarrassment that filled her entire being. She had set herself up and fallen. She didn't even know why she kept looking him up. She felt adamant that it was because she wanted to learn more about this genius who sat in front of her, mocking her.

Petyr picked up the bottle of wine and refilled her glass, clearly still amused by the mess this had turned into.

"I'm going to share a secret with you, Sansa. Do you think you can keep it?"

Sansa frowned, taking a large sip from the refilled wine glass then nodded in agreement. He scanned her eyes before continuing, "my reputation isn't wrong. However, more often it is the women who request me to join them."

"What difference does that make?" Her answer caused a smirk on his face.

"It makes a world of difference, sweetling. If I was the one requesting them then it would mean that I would be spending more time on seduction than my actual work."

For some reason Sansa doubted that. Any woman he could ask would most likely say yes. He was a talented designer with looks to match.

"Do you sleep with them too?" She found herself asking from her glass.

Petyr raised an eyebrow at her while he enjoyed a bit of wine.

"Not always." He answered truthfully.

"What about Margaery?"

"She tried but failed." He grinned.

Sansa was surprised. Margeary was exceptionally beautiful, in fact she didn't understand why she wasn't the front model for his newest collection already.

"Why was that?" Sansa found herself asking the question before she could stop herself. She didn't know why she was so interested in this man's life and now she was prying into his sex life. Oh God, what has she become. If it wasn't for the wine starting to kick in, she would have felt much more ashamed than she did now.

This one seemed to make Petyr hesitate to answer and Sansa held her breath. 

"Margeary doesn't necessarily have the fire that I look for in a woman." His smile was brief and Sansa didn't know what his statement meant. 

The waiter returned with their meals and Sansa had to drag her attention away from Petyr periodically. She gazed in amazement at the roasted lamb on the plate placed in front of her. She was curious about what it tasted like and quickly placed her napkin on her lap and tucked in before Petyr could. The first bite made Sansa hum with delight. The lamb was not tough at all and was so rich and absorbed in red wine and butter that it nearly fell apart in her mouth. She tried the fresh green beans placed delicately next to the lamb. There was only a slight crunch in her bite, perfectly cooked. If Sansa had tried to make a meal like this herself it would have turned into a burning disaster. Her family never pushed her to learn how to cook save for teas and coffee and whatever one step recipes that were essential to living life comfortably. 

Sansa didn't notice that Petyr had been watching her closely. Upon her very obvious visual approval, he began to eat too. 

It seemed that their previous conversation had been brought to a close with the aid of food. Sansa couldn't help but wonder what the deal was with Petyr. He was a playboy but then admitted that he wasn't entirely. A half playboy? It was hard to say exactly what he was, she knew so little about him on a personal level and she wasn't sure if she wanted to get any closer than she already did. There were only three weeks left of working together then she wouldn't see him again in passing. Asking too many questions, though he seemed to be amused by them, wasn't going to help her case. Most people didn't like others getting into their business and here she was having wine and dinner with her boss. 

They both finished their dinner, both clearly too absorbed in their own thoughts and food to carry any conversation. Sansa felt a little bit tipsy from all the wine she drank, she must have drank most of the bottle. She hardly ever did something like that and the alcohol was most likely going to be hitting her soon, she wanted to be well on her way home when that happened. 

The waiter returned, taking both of their plates and placed a dessert menu on the table. "Any dessert?"

Sansa was about to decline but Petyr wouldn't have it. "Lemon cake." The waiter nodded in acknowledgement and left them both to their own devices. 

"Why did you choose lemon cake?" Sansa inquired. 

"I had a feeling it would be suitable to your taste. Was it incorrect?" His brow furrowed, but his eyes spoke differently. 

Sansa laid back into her seat and shook her head. "It's my favourite." 

She didn't like the proud smile that danced on his face. Why did he get a kick out of besting her? He was so annoying. Everything about him was so smug and she hated it and loved it all at once. Sansa would savour her remaining time with his brand. There will be things she won't miss, like his sense of humour that always ruffled her feathers. She could understand why his brand was so out there and strange yet beautiful and powerful, he was an enigma and it reflected heavily into his designs. 

The lemon cake arrived and Petyr indicated for it to be placed in front of her.

"You're not eating?" She wondered aloud. 

"I want you to enjoy yourself." 

It was a strange thing but she did not turn it down. This was probably the most beautiful lemon cake she had ever seen and the first bite agreed. Sansa glanced to see that Petyr was watching her with that strange look in his eyes again. She took another bite while locking eyes with him and that look changed into something she had never seen before. He had such a range of emotions and they reflected easily in his eyes... when he allowed it. While she kept eye contact and continued to eat slowly, Sansa felt strange but blamed it on the alcohol that was beginning to set in. Mid way through she realised that she was being rude and should have offered him a bite. She picked up a piece of cake on her fork and reached out to him with it. 

"Do you want to try?" 

Petyr seemed to contemplate it before he took her up on it. He leaned forward and ate the cake from the fork. Sansa didn't feel at all embarrassed, she was far too tipsy to even feel it. If she were sober though... that would be a different story. She smiled bashfully, "do you want more?" He smiled but shook his head as he leaned back. Sansa finished the rest of her cake, not at all aware that someone was watching them with clicks from a camera. 

The waiter came with the bill and Sansa moved to grab her wallet but Petyr waved her off, quickly handing his card to the waiter who walked away to process the bill. 

"You didn't have to do that. I was more than willing to pay my half." She huffed.

"I'm sure you were but it is my privilege to pay for it. I brought you here after all and I'm not sure if you could have afforded it." He teased.

His statement however only made her nervous. What did he mean by not being able to afford it. How expensive was the meal? 

The waiter returned with the bill to sign but Sansa grabbed it and opened it. His eyes went wide and she nearly fainted at the price. Who would ever spend that much on food? Why would he take her here? A cafe would have been more than enough! 

Sansa heard him click his tongue with his hand outstretched. Sansa groaned and handed the bill back to him for him to sign. He was right. There was no way she could have afforded her meal.

"You really didn't have to do this. I don't know if it's even appropriate for me to be out with you like this." 

"Why would it not be appropriate? Am I not allowed to treat the girl who works so hard for my sake?" His smirk said it all. They both knew that she was really only here for her own gain to grow her career, but Petyr wasn't an idiot. She really did pour herself into his designs, she had looked him up numerous times since starting to work for him. Now they had a dinner that cost an ungodly amount. Sansa could only hope that no one saw them together like this.

Petyr stood up from his seat and walked over to pull her chair out. This was so weird.  
Sansa gathered her things and stood up, immediately she could feel that the alcohol really had gotten to her head. She was dizzy but not enough that she couldn't function. It would be a pain navigating the trains to get home. 

They walked out together and once outside of the restaurant, Petyr waved down a cab. One quickly came to their side of the road and Petyr opened the door for her. Sansa didn't want to get in. Where were they going now? His eyes told her to not fight it and with a sigh she climbed into the cab. Instead of joining her like she thought he would, he instead took her hand and placed a chaste kiss on the top. 

"Thank you for the lovely evening. I'll see you tomorrow." He winked before closing the door for her. Leaving Sansa to her own thoughts as he walked away. 

"Where ya goin?" The cabbie had a thick northern accent.

Sansa gave her address without turning away from where Petyr had left. The cab pulled out and began it's route to her home. Sansa finally looked away and asked herself the same question she had been asking herself all night. _What is going on?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, I couldn't help all the teasing in this chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

Shaky hands held the magazine Sansa spotted when she walked out of the station that led towards the _Baelish_ fashion house. There was a very clear picture of her with Petyr eating dinner on the cover, and it was not just them eating dinner. It was a picture of him eating the lemon cake off her fork! The headline screamed **"ANOTHER BAELISH ROMANCE** **?** **Margaery thrown away!** ** _"_** Sansa felt lightheaded. How did this photo even get taken? She didn't see anyone taking photos. What was she supposed to do in this situation? Did Petyr know or was he as ignorant as she was when the photo happened. 

Sansa flipped open the magazine and found the article talking about them. There were more pictures than just the lemon cake. _Fuck._ She quickly skimmed the article. Her name danced across the page. _'Sansa Stark, daughter of former editor-in chief of Vogue, Eddard Stark.'_ She felt herself get sick as the words _scandal, bribe,_ and _social climber_ jumped out at her. This article wasn't just talking about the fact they had dinner, it was actively ripping her apart.

Sansa's phone buzzed and she willed herself to look away from the magazine and saw the text from Betty. _Where are you?_ She glanced at the time and cursed. She was ten minutes late. She put her phone away and made way for the fashion house. Should she show the magazine to Petyr? Would he even care? He got this kind of publicity all the time. 

She got to the door and rang the doorbell. She didn't have to announce herself anymore, the door simply opened and she ran up the stairs. Before she could open the door it opened for her.

Petyr appeared quite stern, "why are you late?"

Sansa bit her lip and simply handed him the magazine. He looked at her questionably but took it anyway. He glanced down at the cover momentarily before flipping to the article. She watched him skim over it, not able to gauge how he felt about this. Instead he closed it and handed it back. Sansa took the magazine, confused.

"I didn't take you for someone who cared about what others thought." Sansa caught the disappointment in his eyes and it made her feel awful.

"You don't care what they are saying?" Her voice was barely above a whisper.

"Anyone can say anything. In this line of work you'll hear all types of gossip. If it bothers you so much, perhaps you shouldn't have strived to become a model."

He was so abrupt and it made Sansa question many things about him... about her. Last night, despite the confusions and games it was actually quite lovely and now he was talking to her as if it didn't matter at all. _That's right, it doesn't matter to a man who takes women out regularly._ Sansa cursed herself. How could she allow herself to get like this. A single act of kindness didn't mean anything. She should know that better than anyone.

"You're right. Why even bother at all?" She had no emotion in her voice. Sansa pushed past him, and threw the magazine into the trash already full of trimmings of fabrics and began to undress for the work today.

Petyr moved past her and silently indicated to Betty, who had watched them with wide eyes, to get the day started.

There was a definite tension in the room as they worked through the day. Sansa and Petyr did not talk unless it was necessary, leaving Betty with doing most of the conversation. Sansa didn't know what she was more upset about. The article or Petyr or both. She didn't even know what she expected him to say or do. She understood that it wasn't his fault that the paparazzi had taken photos of them and it ended up in the celebrity gossip magazine. Especially so soon after. The journalists really were on top of bringing the juiciest news to the readers. However, what bothered her most was that rather than giving her some sort of comfort or agreeing with the absurdity of it all, he simply reprimanded her. He must have been so used to being in the news that it didn't even surprise him or occur to him that it could be upsetting for her.

While he adjusted measurements on her body he still held those stern eyes, but the way he touched her was the most gentle he had ever been with her. At times Sansa found herself faltering and had thoughts that perhaps she shouldn't be mad at him but she would quickly snap out of it and continue to glare at him. It was the equivalent of a staring contest, both seeing who would back down first. Poor Betty was caught up in the middle of it.

"Would anyone like some tea or coffee?" The plump woman piped, trying to slice through the tension. "I could definitely go for one." 

"Feel free to treat yourself, Betty." Petyr responded, for the first time looking away from Sansa. "I don't require anything, thank you."

Betty glanced at Sansa to see what she would like but Petyr answered for her.

"Sansa does not require anything either."

A fire erupted inside her. What an _asshole_! All their progress made together seemed to disappear. They were back to day one.

Betty looked back and forth between the two before quickly escaping whatever volcano was about to erupt. The moment the door shut, Sansa reached back to find the zipper to the dress she wore.

"You really have no regard for women do you?!"

Petyr rolled his eyes. "Stop acting like a child."

"Stop acting like a child? Me? What about you?!" Sansa was so angry she was reaching in all sorts of angles trying to find that damned zipper. She wanted to get out of this dress. She didn't want to wear something made by a man that made her so angry. "You treat women like decorations. You even made me one of them, dressed me up in your clothes like a doll! You knew about that photographer, didn't you!"

Petyr was doing well to hold his composure, "I never once forced you. You could have left anytime you wanted during that dinner and yet you stayed. You enjoyed my company and you know it." He smirked at her and her cheeks flamed.

"A silly magazine took photos of us. A silly journalist with nothing better to do wrote about you. A journalist who knows nothing about you. Why are you giving them power?" His words made sense but Sansa was too stubborn to accept those words.

She finally found the zipper and quickly pulled it down and began to shrug off the dress, not at all being careful with the delicate fabric. "So you just want me to get over it? You don't care what they said?" She growled, getting the dress off her shoulders and pulling it down halfway before she was stopped.

Sansa's breath hitched when she felt his hands on her bare shoulders. She tentatively glanced up to meet his eyes. He was close. So close. For the first time she noticed he smelled of mint. "What are you doing?" She swallowed hard, and moved to remove the dress once more but his strong hands stilled her.

"Sansa." The disapproving glare he held all day was beginning to melt away. "Of course I care but I know you are a strong woman. It doesn't matter what anyone says. About you, about me, or about us. We are above them. All of them."

 _Us._ She shook her head and looked away from him. "Is that what you tell all the girls who get upset?" She didn't know why she was acting like this. Her and Petyr were not at all involved and here she was getting upset like a schoolgirl.

He grabbed her chin firmly but gently and forced her to look him in the eyes.

"I have had to comfort some in my lifetime, but none were truly worth the effort." For some reason his words didn't make things better. In fact it only made her more weary. "You however... you're a gem. A fire that lights the torch of inspiration." Sansa didn't understand where he was taking this. She didn't notice the arm that was holding her tightly in place had relaxed.

"You are a woman of action, Sansa. No one works harder than you. No one is as passionate as you. Most importantly, no one is as beautiful as you. Anyone who speaks ill or looks down on you is merely jealous. In fact, you should be using this as an opportunity. All publicity is good publicity. You are now in the public's eye. Use it to your advantage. Use your enemies words against them and thrive."

Petyr had a way with words and he successfully wooed Sansa into forgiving him and finally had her intently listening to what he was saying. His hand caressed her arm, causing goosebumps to rise on her skin.

"Everything you wear, I created for _you_. You are a living canvas, and you cause me to have so many visions. You are so powerful, Sansa. You don't even know it yet."

He pushed a piece of hair behind her ear, causing her to shiver.

"Why?" She finally spoke. She didn't know what she was questioning, the fact he admitted to being inspired by her or that he was making her out to be this seemingly all powerful being.

His expression changed to something she had seen before but could not decipher. She noticed he was looking at her lips. He was gradually moving towards them when Betty entered into the room, excitedly announcing herself.

"I'm baaack!" She laughed heartily but fell silent immediately upon seeing them.

Petyr and Sansa's eyes met just before they became undone. He stepped away without saying a word and Sansa embarrassingly pulled the dress back up to her shoulders. The atmosphere was just as thick as when Betty first left. But now it was for an entirely different reason.

Betty didn't dare question what transpired while she was gone and they continued the rest of the work day as if nothing had at all happened. There was something majorly different though. Now, whenever Petyr touched her to check measurements she would involuntarily flinch.

By the end of the workday, Sansa was relieved it was over. It had been emotionally exhausting. The way Petyr talked to her and touched her made her both shiver and grow nervous. She didn't want to be left with him alone again. She quickly dressed herself, and avoided any eye contact with him.

"Sansa, tomorrow we are doing a photoshoot. Give me your number so I can text you the location." Petyr called to her while he sat down to begin working on that white and gold dress that was still not finished from weeks ago.

She paused. He had her cellphone number from her work papers. Was he just being nice? Sansa frowned, she couldn't deny her number to him. Even if she said no he would still find her number and send a message. Once she was finished dressing she walked over to his workspace, and pulled over one of his drawings. She wrote her number and pushed it over to him. She could see his smirk from the corner of her eye. It wasn't professional of her to write on his paper used for work but she had a feeling he wouldn't mind.

"See you tomorrow." She mumbled before she practically ran out of the room.

As she arrived at the train station, she felt her phone buzz and pulled it out. It was a new number. She quickly opened it and saw the address for tomorrow, followed by a time. There was more than just the address however. _Don't forget your power. - Petyr_

Sansa felt that strange mix of emotions once more. He was such a strange man, and she wondered if a day would ever come where she truly understood his intentions. She sighed and saved the number under his full name and entered into the train station.

The next morning, Sansa woke up bright and early. Her schedule to the fashion house every day had turned her into a morning bird. It was a change of pace but she didn't hate it. She could take her time getting ready like how she liked it. Since today's work was going to be a photoshoot she opted for hair down and no makeup. There were always makeup artists and hair stylists at these things and they hated it if you came already dressed up. She picked out a simple outfit consisting of black jeans, a black shirt, and black booties with a rusty red overcoat.

Sansa darted out of the door and arrived timely in front of the building for the day's shoot. It was in the main business area of the city where skyscrapers filled the street blocks. This section of the city was hyper modernised. The only historic part being the names of the streets.

Just as she arrived, as if on cue, Petyr met her at the door. They both showed up at the exact same time. What a coincidence.

She smiled at him at first but then recalled the events of the last two days and blushed.

"Sleep well?" He asked politely.

She nodded and walked through the door he held open for her. "Yourself?"

He smirked before he followed her through the door. "Not for a minute."

Sansa wondered if he had spent the whole night working on that dress. She had expected it to be done by now.

They walked together towards the elevator. When the doors opened, no one was inside. She and Petyr entered at the same time, making it slightly awkward. To distract herself, Sansa took note that the elevator went as tall as forty stories. Petyr pressed on thirty two and the doors closed in front of them. There was a strange feeling between them as they stood within close proximity in the small metal cage paneled with mirrors. She swore that Petyr was moving closer to her when the elevator stopped on the twentieth floor.

Sansa let out a breath she didn't realise she was holding when the doors opened. Her eyes widened, seeing the woman who joined them in the metal box. She couldn't believe her eyes. Was this really? Could this really be?

"Cersei Lannister." Petyr announced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure if I will be getting another chapter up this weekend as it is my birthday! If I haven't uploaded, the next chapter will be early this week. :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said I might not get the chapter up this weekend but it's the middle of the night and here we are...

"Mr. Baelish, what a surprise." Cersei smiled but even Sansa could tell it was fake. The blonde moved her eyes to Sansa. "I see you've brought your most recent conquest."

Sansa immediately frowned but said nothing.

"She is here for a photoshoot." Petyr answered, making Cersei smirk.

"So you're fucking your model? I'm not surprised. You really do make sure that reputation of yours does not falter." Cersei placed a hand on her hip. "Listen to some advice, little dove. No matter what he has told you or promised you, don't believe a word. He has a way of talking women into his bed. You are not the first nor the last."

"We have not done anything." Sansa finally spoke up.

"Not yet." Cersei smiled knowingly.

"Cersei, what are you doing here?" Petyr impatiently asked. Sansa noticed that despite his calm demeanor, his hand was in a tight fist. She wondered what the relationship between Petyr and Cersei Lannister was.

Cersei shrugged as she pressed a button on the elevator. She was only going a few floors below them.

"I, too, have arranged a photoshoot for my collection. Unlike you, I have a model who is actually worth notice." She smiled sweetly. "I believe you know her? Margaery Tyrell? She told me she was hoping to see you again. Would you like me to have her come to you when she's finished with work?"

Sansa tensed at the name. She suddenly felt sick to her stomach. Was it because it reminded her of the magazine? Or that Petyr had been with Margaery before? Was she... was she jealous? No. There wasn't anything to be jealous over.

Petyr politely declined. "As lovely as Margaery is, I am far too busy until the collection is released."

That didn't make Sansa feel any better. He was just putting off seeing Margaery, but he was still planning on seeing her again. She swallowed hard and kept her eyes glued to the floor.

The elevator slowed down before coming to a halt. The doors opened and Cersei stepped out.

"When Mr. Baelish has thrown you away like the rest, come find me. I will give you something substantial to work for. Not dreams."

Sansa made eye contact with Cersei just before the doors closed. What did she mean by that?

Petyr let out a heavy sigh, causing Sansa to look at him. He seemed exhausted.

"That woman has always been difficult." He remarked.

Sansa pursed her lips, "was she telling the truth?"

Petyr looked at her and frowned. "Cersei doesn't like to play fair. She will say and do whatever she can to sabotage me."

"You didn't answer my question."

He waited for a moment, trying to find his words.

"She was telling the truth... but not about you."

Sansa had no idea what he meant by that and before she could ask him what his meaning was, the elevator doors opened. Petyr quickly walked out and Sansa followed.

They entered into a room with pure white walls.

A handsome middle aged man walked up to Petyr and shook his hand.

"We have everything prepared and for you, Petyr." His voice was like velvet.

Petyr smiled before turning to Sansa and held his hand out to present her. She quickly walked closer so she could be introduced.

"This is Jorah. He has been working with me for years, and is the best fashion photographer in the industry. Jorah, this is Sansa. The one you will be working with today."

Jorah held his hand out and she placed hers in his. He had a firm handshake and just being in his presence made her feel significantly more comfortable than she had moments ago.

"Petyr always has the most beautiful models, but you my dear, are divine. He didn't exaggerate when he told me about you."

Sansa blushed deeply, her eyes moved to Petyr who held a proud smile. Did he really talk about her to others that way?

Jorah walked towards the other end of the room and the two walked after him. There was lighting strung up all over the room with multiple backdrops ready to be put in place depending on the outfit needed. Jorahs's single camera stood in front of it all. Sansa was amazed. She had never seen such a professional set up before. All her previous photoshoots had been in rooms half this size and with half the equipment.

Her eyes wandered over to the windowed wall. It was a perfect view of the business district below, and the building was tall enough to see over some of the buildings so she could view the skyline. It took her breath away.

"Sansa." Petyr pulled her attention back.

"The room over there is where you'll be getting ready." Sansa glanced in the direction he indicated and saw the door. It was not too far from the set up. She looked back at him, looking for a command.

He gave her one with his eyes and she nodded, quickly running off to the room. When she entered she saw Betty with two other women.

"Betty!" Sansa cried happily as she ran up to the plump woman who took her into a warm hug.

Sansa was worried that today was going to be all unfamiliar faces save for Petyr's. But Betty being here made her feel vastly more comfortable. She spotted a rack of dresses that Betty must have brought with her from the fashion house. There were a lot of outfits and she wondered just how long this day would go.

Betty quickly got Sansa to sit down into the makeup chair where the makeup artist and hair stylist quickly got to work. Betty made sure to direct them to make sure the looks were correct with the first outfit that Sansa would be modeling. Unlike other haute couture photos on magazines, Sansa's hair and makeup for the first round was rather simple. Sansa could see why when she saw the dress she was to put on. It was delicate with pale pink chiffon and a splash of red to resemble blood splatters.

The details were fixed and Sansa was sent out the door.

The room was completely different from what Sansa saw when she first entered. Black blinds were pulled down over the windows, completely blocking out any outside light. A white backdrop covered a portion of the wall and floor with all angles of lights around it.

Sansa moved to take her place in the center. The way the lights were angled, she was completely blind to anything in front of her. Petyr stood in the back behind Jorah but Sansa was unable to spot him which made her both nervous and comfortable.

"Sansa, put your hand on your hip. Yes. That's it. Turn your wrist more left. Tilt your head- perfect. Lean forward. More. Yes."

She followed Jorah’s direction effortlessly. Very rarely did she have trouble following what he wanted her to do. At times she was in strange twisted positions but she didn't mind. In fact, she was thoroughly enjoying herself. Maybe part of it was because she couldn't see Petyr. She did not feel as nervous when she thought he could not watch her become so engrossed into the positions her body became. Sansa always did perform better when she could lose herself in her own world. Even on the runway, she often imagined herself somewhere else, like she was walking on clouds across the sky. This was how she felt now. Like fabric twisting underwater.

"You're doing perfect, Sansa. Let's get you into the next outfit." Jorah finalised.

Sansa already felt tired and it had only been the first outfit. Judging from how many were on Betty's hanger, she was going to be here until it was dark. She was going to sleep well tonight and hoped that Petyr would let her have the day off tomorrow. Though she doubt it.

* * *

Petyr silently watched Sansa take her leave of the studio to go change into her next outfit.

He had been watching from the back of the room, not daring to make his presence known to her. She was just as majestic as he had hoped she would be. No wonder she was beat down the way she was in the industry. She was clearly the most beautiful and talented of them all, but because of her stupid father she was stunted by jealous contenders.

Jorah finished changing the backdrop to a starry night sky and adjusting the lighting before fiddling with his camera.

"The girl has talent." He noted to Petyr.

Petyr smirked. Jorah only confirmed what he just saw.

"I had thought you would go with Margaery at first but now I can see why you changed your mind."

Petyr crossed his arms and leaned against the wall. "Margaery didn't have what it took to carry the collection. It would have been a collage of Margaery being worn by the clothes not the other way around. She is too full of herself and afraid of letting herself look ugly in order to achieve the highest level of beauty and elegance. Sansa isn't afraid and that is why she will surpass them all and transcend."

Jorah glanced back at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Never took you for one to value a model over your own clothes."

He wasn't surprised that Jorah could see it. The older man had worked with him over numerous years. He had seen the models come and go. Many of them were the biggest names in the industry. Petyr never cared as long as they could do their jobs and properly show his collections.

"She's different, isn't she?" Jorah continued.

Petyr wondered if he should answer that. But before he could decide on whether he should or not, Sansa walked out of the dressing room in a transparent black dress with a plunge so deep he could see some of her ribs. The collar he had embroidered with gold thread and throughout the skirt he had sewn in the different constellations with more gold. Her sleeves flowed with small accents of gold stars on the edges.

He swallowed hard once she stepped into the spotlight. This woman was bewitching. How could Margaery or anyone else compete? The dress she wore he created for her and only her. As with the majority of the collection. He wondered if she ever picked up on the hints in the different pieces. Each one spoke of different parts of her.

Petyr recalled when she had asked him where his inspirations came from. He smirked, if only she knew.

The way she flowed through her poses for the camera was so effortless. She was a complete natural. The day he met her he knew he could make her into something, but he never expected that she would be the one making him into something. Without a doubt, this was the best collection he had ever created. The moment he brought her on, he discarded a majority of the clothes he already created and started fresh. It was exhausting, but every minute spent was worth it. He would become a legend with this season and he was bringing her with him.

Petyr had no intentions of letting her work with any other designers. He was going to claim her. She brought so much out in him and made it so easy to do his work. It was like tracing a photo already taken. No. He wasn't going to let any other designer experience what he had. He was a selfish man and he was not ashamed of it.

His eyes wandered over her form. The fabric was so revealing that he could easily see the exact movements of her frame. Despite these dresses that showed her, she was still unknown to him. He had seen her plenty of times in underwear but he was so desensitized to it from working with so many models it never did anything to him. However, the day before when he touched her bare skin with the dress hanging halfway off her body, felt  _ different _ . He couldn't place his finger on it but afterwards it was hard not to keep touching her, especially when she shuddered under his touch. Petyr had been with a great many women in his lifetime and he had made them all shudder but not the way that Sansa did. She was not only special in her talent for fashion and her way of pushing him into such lengths of inspiration but she also stirred something inside him.

He subconsciously licked his lips as he watched her work for the camera. He would have kissed her if Betty hadn't interrupted, that he was sure of. He wondered if she would have kissed him back or pushed him away. Maybe both?

Jorah announced something that he wasn’t paying enough attention to to hear and Sansa moved back into a normal pose and quickly ran off to the dressing room. Petyr watched her the entire way until she disappeared. What was he going to do about his little pet?

The day continued on, with outfit after outfit and numerous props and backdrops. Aside from a short thirty minute coffee break in her dressing room, Sansa worked through the entire duration. She was a good soldier. Exactly what Petyr wanted her to be. Never once did she complain about being tired or being unable to get a pose exactly how Jorah wanted it. She was the perfect working bee.

At the wrap of the day, Sansa began to visibly show her fatigue. She exited from the dressing room in the clothes she came in at the start of the day. Her face covered in artistic makeup and her hair sparkled with glitter.

Petyr met her at the door and she seemed surprised to see him.

"Did you think I had left, sweetling?"

Sansa shook her head quickly. "Well... I thought you might have. I didn't see you the whole time."

Petyr opened the door for her and they walked towards the elevator.

"I would never leave you, pet. I watched you the whole time."

He spotted the soft blush on her cheeks. She was always so shy around him. Which made him wonder.

The elevator doors opened and he ushered her in. Once both were securely inside he pressed for the ground floor.

They descended with no words spoken between them. Petyr had a great many things to tell her but decided against it. Part of the reason he got so far in life was simply not revealing information. He was captivated by Sansa but if he said anything to her now about it, he feared she would run away. So instead they stood in their silence until the elevator doors opened once more.

They exited the building into the cold night of the city. "I'm proud of you, Sansa."

She perked up quickly and gazed at him. "Really?"

Petyr could tell she was excited. She seemed to love hearing his approval and he was happy to give it to her.

"Of course. You did exactly what I knew you could."

The young woman beamed at him and he couldn't help but smile back.

"Do you need a cab?" He asked, getting ready to wave one down for her.

"No... I can just take the train. Thank you though."

She was being modest.

"Let me walk you to the station then. It's not safe for a woman to be alone in the dark."

The street was bright enough that there would be no problem at all for her to walk to the station, however Petyr wanted to spend time with her, even for just a minute.

"Petyr?"

Just as Sansa was contemplating whether she should say yes or no to his proposal, he heard a voice behind him. A voice from the last person he wanted to see right now.

Petyr inwardly sighed before painting a mask on and turning on his heel.

"Margaery! My dear!"

He walked up to the brunette and kissed her on the cheek. From the corner of his eye he could see Sansa looking between him and Margaery with a mix of emotion in her eyes. He wished he didn't have to do it but it was necessary to keep up appearances in this line of work. The redhead turned and began to leave. Petyr moved away from Margaery to stop her but she grabbed his hand and pulled him back to her.

"You've been a naughty boy, Petyr. Playing with young girls' hearts. Let's get a drink."

Petyr reluctantly agreed while he watched Sansa disappear into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the Petyr POV! From here on out I will be incorporating his POV into future chapters.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little shorter than usual but I think the content will make up for it ;)

Petyr cradled his heavy head the next morning. He dreaded doing any work today but knew there was no way around it. There was a deadline he needed to make if he wanted everything to be ready in time. He sat up in bed and tried to recall what happened the night before.

Margaery invited him to a drink and he accepted despite not wanting to leave Sansa alone. It turned into more than one drink and for Petyr to be feeling the way he did now it must have been quite a number of them in order to get him drunk enough for a hangover. He could remember that Margaery wanted to come home with him. He didn’t doubt that he was tempted but he had woken up in his own bedroom and he had placed a very strict rule on never bringing women home with him. It was always done at their places or hotels. Thus, Margaery had failed yet again in seducing him. 

Petyr ran his hands through his hair. He was grateful that he was a man who could control himself even when under the influence. At least… could control himself enough to follow his set rules. It was entirely possible that he and Margaery had explored each other to a certain degree. But that was no longer his concern. 

He climbed out of the bed and walked towards his connected master bathroom. He didn’t have to look at the mirror to know he looked like hell. He hoped that taking a hot shower would do its job in reviving him. 

He walked into the shower and let the cool water wash away anything left over from last night. The last thing he wanted was to have that smell of alcohol lingering on him. He grabbed some soap and lathered it up in his hands, the smell of mint perpetuated the shower. 

His mind could not stop wandering. The white and gold dress would be done soon… he would need to check off several dresses he recently finished a few days ago on Sansa. He was beginning to be able to create the dresses exactly to her measurements without her even trying them on, yet some fabrics were not as easily made exact without putting it on her. 

He wiped the soap all over his body, and immediately was feeling cleaner. The mint helped him wake up more. Petyr sighed, his thoughts becoming filled with Sansa. She was such a strange girl. He had already had certain thoughts about her but yesterday she confirmed them for him. She had so much talent and promise. When he had looked over her portfolio before her first day with him, she had not worked with any household names. She didn’t have experience in the fashion industry that actually mattered. He had plucked her before anyone else could and form her into whatever he wanted. He didn’t have to work hard to do it. Just a few simple instructions and she was naturally doing it. 

Petyr understood most of his appeal to her was his ability to control her. The enjoyable part was that she didn’t mind it, or she just didn’t see it yet. Whatever her thoughts were, she would never mention it. Petyr was going to shape her into the star she naturally was. She wouldn’t regret her time with him. Not if he could help it. 

Once satisfied with the level of cleanliness his body had reached, Petyr turned off the water and dried himself off. He wrapped the towel around his waist and examined himself in the mirror. He was a bit scruffy but it wasn’t out of control enough to do anything about it yet. Maybe tomorrow he will do some cleanup. 

He began his routine. He was not a man who was above his own vanity. Petyr valued cleanliness and maintaining one's appearance highly. If it wasn’t for his hangover he would have worked out as per usual before taking his shower. Many would be surprised to see how much time he took to take care of himself. Lately though, he had been spending far too many sleepless nights working on the dresses he was inspired to create for his muse and it was beginning to show. 

Once finished, he got dressed and opted for black pants and a white dress shirt he rolled the sleeves on. With a quick glance in the mirror once more, he fixed his hair with his fingers. He looked himself over one last time, satisfied. 

Petyr opened his bedroom door and entered the hallway. He passed the kitchen without entering, he wasn’t in an eating food mood at all. He passed the drawing room then reached the main door. He opened the door and quickly closed it behind him and locked it. 

He stood at the grand staircase of the _Baelish_ fashion house. Only those who worked very closely with him knew that he lived in his own workplace. He had inhabited the whole of the top floor and forbade anyone from coming up, even Betty.

He looked at his watch, he still had some time before Betty would arrive. Good. He would be able to continue working on the white and gold dress undisturbed. 

Petyr didn’t know how much time had passed since he started working on the gown. He was too busy at work to notice Betty enter and leave to go on a coffee run. He delicately sewed each individual bead into the dress's white fabric, creating delicate diamonds of gold thread and beads. He didn’t have to see the finished piece to know that it was going to become legendary, that it would be talked about for decades long after he was gone. Who better than Sansa to premiere it? 

A movement from the corner of his eye was enough to distract him. He stopped momentarily and looked to the stunning woman standing next to him, watching him work intently. If he didn’t know better he might have thought he was still in bed, that she was just part of a dream. But here she stood rooted in reality. Her red locks fell past her shoulders with a hint of the glitter from yesterday's shoot still entangled. 

When he spent his allnighters creating dresses for _her_ , he would occasionally ponder on if this was really worth all the effort but seeing her before him now he remembered why. When he finished this dress she would look like the modern renaissance. He already saw it as clear as day in his mind, he could only imagine how much better she would be in person. 

“Spying on me, sweetling?” 

Sansa looked at him and smiled. 

“I like watching you work.” 

Petyr gazed at her, any emotion she showed was drive for him one way or another but when she smiled he believed that one was his favourite to behold. 

He grabbed her hand gently and pulled her forward. She looked surprised but didn’t pull back. He placed her hand over the encrusted bodice. Slowly, he directed her hand over the different parts of the dress. 

“The detail is amazing…” She murmured. 

“Only because of you.” He smiled, looking back at her. “You have so much depth and I want to reveal that through material.” 

They locked eyes for what seemed to be an eternity. 

She quickly pulled her hand away from his and broke that everlasting gaze. 

“What about Margaery?” 

There it was. She was finally going to talk about it. 

“What about her, pet?”

“Did… did you have that drink?” 

“Yes.” He answered simply. There was no point in lying to her. 

Sansa’s expression shadowed and he couldn’t help but feel guilt even though he had done nothing wrong and owed her nothing. 

“Did you do anything else?” 

Petyr knew what she was asking. He couldn’t give her a perfect answer due to not being able to recall if any fooling had happened but he knew for a fact that no official deeds were done. 

“No.” 

Sansa appeared relieved but she was still clearly uneasy. 

He turned to her fully and grabbed both of her hands into his and gave them a firm squeeze. 

“Sansa, you have no cause to be wary of Margaery.” 

She looked anywhere in the room that was not him. 

“I’m not wary! I was just curious!” 

“You can’t play dumb. I can see it.” 

She grimaced, still avoiding looking at him. 

“Sansa.” 

She refused to answer. 

“Sansa, why are you jealous?” 

She looked at him with wide eyes and tried to pull her hands out of his but he refused to let her go.

“I’m not jealous.” 

“You are.”

“What makes you think that?” 

“When I _wined and dined_ you, as you put it, you kept bringing her up. Then Cersei mentions her and you visibly tighten up, then last night? You ran away the moment you saw her.” 

“I did not _run away_.” She growled. 

Finally, he was beginning to crack her open. 

“Then why did you _run away_?” 

She frowned deeply. 

“I needed to get home.” 

“Without introducing yourself first? Come now, Sansa. I thought you were more resourceful than that. You know that building relationships helps in this line of work.” What Petyr spoke was true but he was baiting her more than anything. 

“I didn’t need to stay around to see you dote on each other.” 

“Were we doting?”

“Obviously.” 

Sansa was practically grinding her teeth at this point. She was doing a splendid job of keeping her composure. Petyr though, wanted to keep poking to see how far she would go. 

“What if Margaery and I _had_ done something?” 

She ripped her hands out of his at last. 

“It’s not my business what you do with other women. Do what you want with them, I don’t care.” 

Petyr grinned. He finally caught her. 

“My dear, you were just questioning me on whether or not I had any nightly pleasures with her and now you are telling me you don’t care,” 

Her embarrassed blush was as clear as day.

Petyr quickly grabbed hold of her waist while her guard was down. He pulled her close and forced her to sit on his lap. She was not comfortable with this position but he could read her embarrassment still running through her entire being that kept her from objecting. 

“What is it that bothers you? Is it just that I’m being seen with women? Or is it the idea that they are wantonly quivering in my bed? If you feel left out, you’re more than welcome to experience it yourself.” 

Sansa gasped and began to fight against his hold. 

“That’s not it at all! I’m not interested in you!” 

“It’s not about interest, sweetling. A man and woman can explore all sorts of nightly delights without any emotions involved.” 

His hand ran up her thigh and he felt her involuntary shudder. 

“I could teach you so much.” He whispered into her ear. 

Her breath hitched and he did not wait for her to respond to continue. 

“Tell me. Have you ever been touched by a _man_ before?” His hand ran further up her thigh, his fingers barely touching her inner thigh. 

“ _Please_ .” She gasped but quickly retracted. “No- I mean I don’t- _no_.” Despite her words, she was clearly enjoying this tease. Her legs had spread ever so slightly.

“Sansa.” 

Petyr grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him. 

“What is it that you’re afraid of?” 

She had a certain expression on her face that he had never seen before on a woman. She was becoming a mess and he hadn’t even touched her. There was so much innocence in those shy glazed over eyes. She had a lot of pride and was fighting as hard as she could, but even with her will she couldn’t completely resist it. He wagered she was a virgin. 

“I don’t want someone to take my place.” She sighed.

Finally the code was cracked. 

Petyr removed his hand from her thigh and she seemed both relieved and disappointed. 

“Tomorrow we will do something different. Meet me at the Royal Museum at 10am sharp.” 

She didn’t understand whatsoever what he was talking about but nodded in confirmation. 

“Be sure to dress yourself up.” 

He gently pushed her off of his lap and as if on cue, Betty walked in with the coffees.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It feels like we are starting to get somewhere but are we really? This is a slow burn after all. :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have fun with this one ;)

Sansa nervously curled her hair. She was dressed up as Petyr requested. Donning a white oversized sweater tucked into a white plaid mini skirt with golden buttons and grey thigh high boots. 

Her sleeves were rolled up at the moment so she could properly do her hair. She finished the last curl and waited for it to cool before she ruffled her hair with her fingers to release the tight curls. She quickly used hair spray and touched up her makeup with a fluffy brush to make sure everything was properly blended. She had done more than usual but still kept to a very natural look. She checked her angles in the mirror with a satisfied grin. She looked great. 

She walked out of the bathroom while unrolling the sleeves. They fell past her fingers for that cute oversized look. Sansa grabbed a white leather crossover bag that was only big enough to hold her wallet, phone, and her lipstick. She pulled back her sleeve to look at her small gold watch. She would barely be making it in time to the museum. 

Sansa stepped out of the flat and made way for the station. While she stood waiting for her train she noticed some men giving her looks. It was a bit uncomfortable but it also gave her a sense of reassurance. 

When she entered on the train she noticed that now women were giving her glances. They weren’t the gossiping type glances though. Sansa was slightly embarrassed, she didn’t get a chance to fully dress up in public since she had to carry mainly no makeup or hair done look for working days. 

She looked down to avoid any eye contact but then the image of Petyr entered her mind. Her face turned bright red. The way he touched her yesterday was so… wrong. The worst part is he didn’t even do anything. It was just that tickle of his fingers near her inner thighs and she couldn’t even help it. She would be lying if she said she didn’t want to see how far he would have gone, but he made the choice for her. Her heart quickened at his words. 

_Have you ever been touched by a man before?_

Sansa swallowed hard. She didn’t have much experience with boys. Her closest ever was Joffrey and he enjoyed hurting her emotionally and physically more than doing anything intimate. No matter what happened, Sansa was comforted by the fact that no one would ever be as horrible as he was. 

The train stopped at her destination and she quickly ran out and up the stairs. Gasping with air when she got to the top. She followed the signs towards the museum as quickly as she could. 

The buildings that surrounded her indicated that she was now in the historical district. Old buildings scattered all over the city but this pocket was almost entirely the original city. Red stone was seen everywhere with quaint green pots of plants that gave the streets a spark of colour. Tourists crowded the streets and cafés, but Sansa easily pushed past them. 

The Red Keep could be seen in the near distance. That was her destination. The Royal Museum became the new name for the ancient castle and where royals once resided was now filled with paintings, artefacts, taxidermy, fossils, and traveling exhibits. 

Sansa ran up the stairs and spotted Petyr standing near the entrance. He was checking his watch when she finally got to him. 

“Am I late?” She gasped for air. 

Petyr pursed his lips. 

“You are exactly thirty seconds early.” 

She couldn’t help but frown at his sarcasm. 

Once she got a hold of herself she finally noticed that he was looking different than usual. Petyr adorned dark blue jeans with a cuff at the end and brown leather boots. He had on a white t-shirt and a light jean jacket with a navy overcoat. Sansa spotted a silver mockingbird embroidered on the collar of the overcoat. He must have created this coat for himself since the brand only made women’s clothing. He was a strange mix of dressed up and casual and Sansa internally admitted that he looked fantastic. 

“Shall we go inside?”

Sansa nodded and he began to walk past the ticket line. Sansa gave him a questioning look as she followed. 

“You already got tickets?”

“No.”

“Then how will we get inside?”

Petyr didn’t answer her. When they reached the door, the security let them both in with no question 

“I have donated quite a sum for the museum over the years. I’m allowed access whenever I want and for whoever I want.” He smiled at her. 

Sansa accepted his answer. It made sense but she wondered how much one had to give to a museum to get that sort of privilege and for him to merely walk up and everyone recognised him; he must come here often. 

They entered the main hall and Sansa’s mouth fell to the floor. All these years of living in the city and she never once took the time to come visit the museum. What a fool she was. The interior was absolutely breathtaking. The ceilings were so tall that she wondered if there was ever an end to them. The red stone walls were adorned with tapestries and paintings with plaques of their history next to them. The massive windows let in so much light through the stained glass, it lit up the room with all sorts of colour. 

Petyr had been watching her the whole time, studying her reaction when they entered. Her clear excitement was enough for him to smile. 

“First time, my dear?” 

Sansa looked at him and grinned. 

“I never thought it would be like this!” 

“There is plenty more to behold.” 

Together they walked down the stairs into the corridor and made way to the first piece of art. 

Sansa lingered to stare at the ship on a roaring sea with moonlight peaking through the clouds. Petyr didn’t push her to move onto the next painting, he simply watched her and waited or her to move on on her own. 

She hadn’t been to a museum since Winterfell and already she could tell that the Royal Museum’s pieces were going to shadow Winterfell’s considerably. 

Sansa walked to the next piece and Petyr followed silently. The next painting was of a village scene with a festival being prepared. This painting was far more jovial than the last one and Sansa smiled at seeing the different faces of the villagers. Some of them were happy, others were mad at another for messing something up, children ran around. It was lovely. 

The two continued on through the rest of the corridor like that. When they walked into the next area, Petyr directed her into another wing and she blindly followed. 

They entered into a hall filled with artefacts. These were not ancient artefacts. They were from a few periods past but that did not make them any less enjoyable. Sansa was so engrossed in her surroundings that she didn’t notice Petyr take her hand to lead her over to a case full of astronomy pieces. 

“This is the part of the museum I most often visit.” He gave her a glance before looking back at the case. 

Sansa followed his eyes to a globe full of stars. It represented the night sky. 

“You like astronomy?” 

He smiled, “I love it.” 

She looked at him momentarily, she could see it now that he said it. There were many pieces he created that had semblance to the night sky. 

“Why?” 

Petyr walked around the case, still holding her hand so she would follow him. He stopped at a globe of the moon. It was not as accurate as pictures of the moon today but it was intriguing to see what people of old interpreted. 

“You cannot control the stars. They have their own rules and pay no attention to us. Many of them are brighter than we will ever comprehend. They remind me that nothing is impossible.” 

Sansa turned her attention to a set that showed the different planets. They were very incorrect but it intrigued her to see what was once believed. It made her realise that even if you think you know something, it doesn’t mean that’s the truth. 

“Do you ever want to go to space?” She asked. 

They were beginning to get the technology where the super rich could voyage out for a few hours and she thought he may or will soon be able to afford such a splendor. 

Petyr busily studied a globe of the sun. 

“Perhaps one day, I prefer to enjoy viewing the sky from far away.” He made eye contact with her. “Unless you want to.” 

Sansa shook her head with a blush. 

“I think I want to focus on the ground first.” She laughed lightly. 

She felt him squeeze her hand and she quickly pulled hers out of his. She didn’t realise he had been holding hers, she was far too caught up in the museum and its pieces. 

“What’s next?” She asked quickly. 

Petyr smirked with amusement but didn’t try to grab her again. He instead walked out of the hall and after what felt like an eternity of walking through multiple art rooms they arrived into a room filled with massive fossils. 

Just when Sansa thought the museum couldn’t get any better she was now staring at the skeletons of _dragons_ . She squealed and ran past Petyr up to the biggest dragon in the room. The plaque simply said _Drogon_. Sansa’s eyes sparkled despite the fearsome position of the dragon with its open mouth pointed right at her. She could clearly see the large teeth and it made her giddy. 

“Excited about the dragons, sweetling?” 

Petyr took his place by her side and gazed up at that open mouth that could easily eat them both in one bite. 

“I’ve never seen one before!” 

For the first time since entering the museum she pulled out her phone and handed it to him. 

“Could you take a picture of me with it?” She asked shyly but the sparkle and pure joy in her eyes was unmistakable. 

Petyr smiled and took the phone.

“Of course.” 

He positioned himself further back and Sansa gave an excited pose with her arms out, framing the dragon. 

_CLICK_

Sansa hurried over to check the photo and beamed, it was perfect. 

“Do you want one too?” 

Petyr shook his head. 

“I see them enough already.” 

Sansa didn’t seem entirely satisfied with that but she wasn’t going to push him. 

They gazed at _Drogon_ a while longer until it occurred to Sansa that there was another dragon at the other end of the room. She quickly glanced between that slightly smaller dragon and Petyr. She inched away from him to see if he would follow. He did not. Sansa wanted to dart over to see the other but she didn’t want to abandon Petyr either. So she grabbed his arm and pulled him along with her. 

Petyr raised his eyebrows at the action but allowed her to tug him along. In fact he found it rather amusing. Sansa didn’t assert herself this way. She always fought with words but here she was handling him all so she could see another dragon that she would most likely make him take a picture of her with, not that he mind. 

This dragon was the second smallest in the room, the plaque read _Rhaegal_. Sansa circled around the bones in awe. This was by far the best part of the museum so far and she had a hard time believing that it got even better than this. 

She quickly handed Petyr her phone and posed herself. This time doing something different and using two peace signs with a cute smile. He shook his head as he lined up the shot and captured it. He handed her phone back and she grabbed him before he could step back. Sansa threw her arm around him and positioned the phone for a selfie. Just as he was about to protest she snapped the phone. It was comical, with Sansa smiling and the dragon’s jaw open right behind them and Petyr having his mouth half open ready to object. 

“Delete that.” He demanded. 

Sansa was already planning on deleting it to redo it but now out of spite she wouldn’t. 

“No. It’s mine now.” 

“I didn’t even get to pose first.” 

“Not my problem.” 

She grinned at him with an evil look in her eyes. 

“I can use this as blackmail.” 

Petyr rolled his eyes, he wasn’t ready to get into another one of their verbal wars. There was no way she could actually use it as blackmail and he knew she was doing this to mess with him more than anything. 

They walked over to the last dragon, it was the smallest of the three. Sansa eyed the plaque. _Viserion_. The beast was still fierce but it wasn’t as scary as the other two. She wondered what the story of these three dragons were. As if reading her mind, Petyr answered her. 

“They were all siblings. Born at the same time in a fire.” 

“What happened to them?” 

“No one knows.” Petyr had a sad look in his eye that she didn’t understand. 

Sansa wondered if there was any more information on the dragons she could learn later. They were such mythical creatures and she dreamed and feared of a time when they once existed. 

“Are you feeling at all hungry?”

Sansa thought for a moment. 

“I could go for some cake and tea.” 

Petyr nodded and held his arm out for her to take. 

Sansa quickly glanced around the room, no one had cameras out. She knew it was risky but there weren’t any paparazzi around it seemed.

She hesitantly took his arm and walked with him into another room. They had several options. Either continue straight into another exhibit, go left to enter back into the main hall, or go right to a door that led outside. 

Petyr stepped towards the door that led outside. Sansa grinned at the sight of gardens that never seemed to end. There were round flower beds with intricate designs covering the grounds with paths laid out to walk around them. Hedges shaped like dragons and other rare animals scattered all over. Petyr walked her through a green garden tunnel of hanging branches and at the other end was a café with tables set out with a gorgeous view of the deep blue ocean. 

He walked her over to an open table under a stone gazebo with ivy growing up its pillars. There was a perfect view of the ocean on all sides and Sansa found herself in pure bliss. They took their seats one across from the other and Sansa couldn’t help but continue to stare at the blue ocean. A waiter came and Petyr ordered for them both. He had done a good job so far in finding out her tastes and she was curious to see if he would be able to do the same again. 

Once the waiter left them, Sansa turned to him. 

“I don’t mean to sound ungrateful but… why are we here, Petyr?”

“You said you didn’t want someone to take your place.” 

Sansa stiffened. 

“I didn’t mean it like… this!” 

She indicated to the museum.

“Then what did you mean?”

“I simply meant that I didn’t want to be forgotten about.” 

She looked out to the ocean once more to avoid his eyes. She watched a boat sailing faraway and wished she was on it right now to escape what this conversation could turn into. 

“Sansa?” 

She refused to look at him, her hands gripped her skirt with anxiety. 

His hand reached over and lifted her chin gently, nudging her to look at him. She held her breath, wondering what he was going to say. 

“Will you stay for my next collection?” 

Sansa gasped, her eyes growing wide. Was he already thinking about this? Or had she told him indirectly through her actions? She didn’t think she had given herself away at all. Was he really a mind reader after all? He must be. 

Petyr pushed her hair behind her ears and smiled. It reached his eyes and that was when she knew he was genuine. She couldn’t help but grin at him. 

“I would love too!” 

They both stared at each other, never breaking that contact with what felt like a mutual happiness. 

The waiter discreetly placed down two pots of tea with a plate of lemon cake, lemon macarons, and a lemon tart. He poured each of their tea into the teacups placed to their sides and hurried away. 

Sansa was the first to break eye contact, turning to the tea next to her. She lifted the cup delicately and breathed in the scent. She smiled in satisfaction. Earl grey with bergamot. She eyed, Petyr’s cup and wondered what he had ordered for himself. Petyr seemed to pick up on her curiosity and slid the plate his cup sat on towards her. Sansa picked it up and inhaled the steam. Spearmint. She slid the cup back to him and made note of it. The man seemed to be quite fond of mint. He always smelled of it and it suited him. 

“I wasn’t going to ask you until later.” Petyr spoke up, pulling Sansa from her trance. 

“When were you going to ask me?” 

“At the collections premiere” 

He picked up a knife from the plate and cut the lemon cake in half then placed it on his plate. 

“Why did you tell me now?” 

Petyr picked up a small piece of cake with his fork. 

“I thought you needed it.”

He placed the cake into his mouth while she thought about it more, if he didn’t ask her now she probably would have asked him herself later today. Hearing it from him though… she felt that she was much happier hearing it this way than the other way around. 

“Do not fret, sweetling. You are far from forgotten.” 

Sansa opened her mouth to ask another question but he cut her off. 

“And Margaery will not be joining you for the next collection.” 

She smiled at him. He really did have a gift at figuring out what was on her mind. 

They carried on with their tea and desserts in silent content. For just this moment, Sansa had no fears or questions and she was not going to let her mind wander and ruin this. 

The breeze blew lightly on her face, brushing her hair back. She enjoyed a bite of macaron while watching the ocean. This was the best view she had ever seen of the ocean. She just couldn’t stop looking at it. She noticed from the corner of her eye that Petyr was also watching with her while sipping the last of his tea. 

“Lovely, isn’t it?” 

Sansa nodded. 

“It’s so beautiful.” 

“Not compared to you.” 

Sansa looked at Petyr and she felt that strange feeling in the pit of her stomach that she had felt several times before. She swallowed hard and quickly stood up. 

“Let’s explore the gardens more!” It was her attempt at getting away from the situation before she did something stupid. 

Petyr adjusted his coat as he stood up. Sansa assumed that he had already paid for the meal without her noticing, unless he also got free meals with all that he had done for the museum. 

Together they walked on the path through the flower beds. Sansa noticed a wisteria flower tunnel not too far off. Petyr glanced in her direction and with a faint smile walked towards it. Sansa grinned and took his arm as they entered, the smell perpetuated their surroundings. It was so sweet and fragrant she felt she was walking through a fantasy. Sansa didn’t even think about how close they were to each other as they walked. She couldn’t remember the last time she enjoyed herself like this. Joffrey never did anything like this with her even during their good period. 

Half way through the tunnel, she spotted an entrance into some sort of hedge construction. Without asking, Sansa excitedly pulled him over to it. After a few turns and dead ends, she realised that they were inside a maze. How exciting! 

“Have you ever been in here?” She asked. 

“I have seen every crevice of this museum but I have never been in a maze before. It must be a new construction.” Petyr noted, looking between two different directions they could go. 

“Perfect, finally something you don’t know.” She winked playfully.

She let go of him and ran further into the maze. Petyr had to pick up pace to keep up with her. 

No one else was in the maze except for them and it felt amazing to know for a fact no eyes were on her. She danced around the greenery, falling in love with her surroundings by the second. She caught a glimpse of Petyr who was having trouble keeping up with her. 

“Having trouble, Petyr?” She laughed.

She turned past a few more corners and Sansa found herself in the centre of the maze. Petyr was nowhere to be seen.

“Petyr?” 

There was no response. 

“Petyr!” She called louder but still nothing. 

Sansa started to grow nervous. How did she lose him? The maze was huge but she didn’t imagine she would lose him. She debated on if she should move to go find him or stay and hope he eventually found her. 

She decided on waiting and sat down on the grassy ground and gazed up at the blue sky above her. So far it had been an ideal day and it was with a man she worked for. Sansa didn’t understand their relationship fully. Sometimes it felt like he was flirting with her but then he would act as if nothing happened. Then there was yesterday… she breathed in sharply. Yesterday, he was different.

She suddenly started to feel sick. Why was she here? He was so hot and cold with her and yet she just played along with it and listened to whatever he said. All she was was a plaything to him. Nothing more. She was only there to wear his clothes. It didn’t matter if they got along or not. It didn’t make sense for a designer to do this with his model. In fact, she had never even seen it before. What were they going to say about her? She hadn’t even done anything and yet here she was. They were going to talk about her like they did her father. They already were talking that way. She was so stupid. Why was she this way? Why could Petyr so easily push her around? She never once was this weak willed with anyone but him. He made her weak and she hated it. 

In the midst of her meltdown, a figure silently creeped behind her. 

Sansa got on her feet. She had to get out of here. She should never have come, all this was going to do was lead to more problems. 

She turned and collided directly into Petyr.

“Ah! Where did you come from?” She yelped while grabbing her head in pain.

Petyr grabbed her face and examined her.

“I lost track of you, it took me a moment to find you again.” He smirked, raising her chin to look over her head. 

“No marks. You’ll be fine.” He released her. 

Her head was still throbbing despite no external damage as he had just confirmed. 

“Petyr… I want to go home.” 

“Do you need a doctor?”

Sansa frowned and shook her head, not wanting to answer. How could she explain her thoughts properly to him? He had a way with words that always reassured her but then the next moment his actions spoke the opposite. All she was doing was setting herself up for more confusion and hurt. 

Petyr gently grabbed her shoulders and gave them a comforting squeeze. 

Sansa wanted to leave, but he had glued her in place. 

“Sansa, you don’t have to be afraid.” 

She avoided his eyes. Every time she looked into his it unsettled her. He could read right through her and he was doing it again. 

“No one will get to you.” 

His words haunted her on multiple levels. 

“Why me?” She trembled. 

“Because you’re the stars in my sky.” 

Before she could react she felt his lips on hers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't hate me


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> strap in for the rollercoaster

Sansa’s worries and thoughts melted away when he kissed her. Maybe it was just manipulation to make her stop losing herself in her troubled mind. He held her tight to him, he was the main proponent of this intimate interaction and Sansa was torn even now on if she should continue it or not. Her mouth had opened on its own to receive him but she still did not kiss him back fully. The taste of mint made her mind heavy from the balance of it making her clear of the situation but also becoming addicted to it. 

She willed herself to pull back just enough to create a millimeter space between their lips. 

“What are you doing?” She gasped with heavy breaths. 

Petyr held her close in a vice grip. She could feel her chest heaving against his. 

“I’m kissing you.” He answered simply before he leaned back in to capture her lips once more but Sansa pulled away. 

“Why?” 

He sighed heavily, “do you really need an answer for everything?” 

“Only for things that don’t make sense…” 

“Sometimes, there aren’t any answers.”

He pulled her close, pressing their bodies flush against each other. 

“If you don’t want what’s happening  _ right now _ then tell me and I’ll never touch you again.” 

Sansa debated within herself. Deep down she knew this was wrong and she should end this while she could. She felt that she was playing directly into his hands. That mix of desire and fear fueled her decision that would forever alter her path, whether she knew it or not. 

Petyr did not move once, letting her choose what she wanted. She tentatively leaned her forehead against his, locking eyes with him. Those grey-green eyes were hypnotising. They drew her in like nothing else she ever felt. Sansa closed her eyes, releasing a sigh. She closed the distance and pressed her lips against his fully.

Lemon and mint combined and it was the most beautiful scent in the world. He held her tight and Sansa let go of any conflict she had swirling within her entire being, even if it was just for a moment. She knew she had passed the point of no return, even if she regretted this after she couldn’t deny what coursed through her. A part of her that only came out with Petyr. 

He ran his hand through her hair while his arm wrapped around her waist, holding her so tight to him she could hardly breath. They held their kiss long and hard until Petyr quickly released her, and pulled away. Sansa was left in a daze. She never imagined a kiss could be so dazzling. 

She silently watched Petyr adjust himself. She was having a hard time computing what he was doing. 

“Your hair is messy.” He said with a half smile. 

Sansa didn’t know why but his words felt like a stab. Had her uncertainty returned so soon already? She just kissed this man who stood before her. A man who she felt was taking over her mind. 

She took out her phone and tried to fix her hair in the reverse camera but to no avail. Petyr approached her and began to fix it for her. This action alone made her feel significantly better but there was still something deep down. Now she was not questioning yes or no. Now she was questioning what this all meant. 

Once her hair was in its proper place, Petyr nodded in satisfaction. 

“Shall we get going?” 

Sansa simply nodded. 

He led the way through the maze, occasionally running into dead ends but they eventually made it out. Petyr did not offer his hand or arm to her and Sansa could only walk awkwardly next to him. He was definitely not acting the way one would after sharing such a secret kiss. She almost asked him about their interaction but decided against it. 

Together they explored more of the museum. Sansa remained silent the whole time and Petyr followed suit. She had a hard time focusing on the pieces they viewed, her mind only asking her the same questions over and over again to the point of obsession. 

_ Is it my fault? Is it his fault? Is it both of our faults? _

The only exhibit that pulled her away from her inner war was the taxidermy room. So many exotic animals currently living and extinct scattered the hall in their natural habitats. Sansa figured this was where Petyr got his ideas for some of his dresses that featured more animalistic approaches. 

They stopped at the direwolves and when Petyr wanted to move onto the next animal her feet remained cemented. Those dead wolf eyes stared directly into her soul. Her ancestors once owned these extinct animals and Sansa couldn’t help but wonder if she would have had the will it took to train such beautiful creatures. If her ancestors were looking at her now would they have been proud? 

Petyr gently coaxed her into moving on and she did so reluctantly. 

“I’m sorry if I pushed you too far.” Petyr spoke at last after so many hours. He waited to finally talk as they were leaving the museum and Sansa would be lying if she said it didn’t bother her. 

“When will you tell me the truth?”

Petyr looked at her with confusion. 

“What truth?” 

Sansa stepped away from him, creating distance. 

“That you have finally crossed my name off your list. I refuse to be another conquest.” She spoke more harshly than she had meant. 

“I won’t be that, Petyr. I just won’t.” 

Sansa left him before he could answer. She didn’t even want to look at his face. 

“Sansa!” 

She ignored him and started to run away, she didn’t want to confront him. She wouldn’t turn around to see the hurt on his face. She didn’t stop running until she was sure he was nowhere near her.

Tears began to run down her cheeks as she slowed to a walk. Why was she even crying? Her emotions and thoughts were all over the place to the point where she didn’t even know what she was truly feeling. She couldn’t trust what he said or what flew through her mind. The only thing she was sure of was that kiss. In that moment, even if it was only brief it was clear they wanted each other. It was so powerful that even her crazed thoughts couldn’t deny that but the way he acted right after disturbed her. If only he had embraced her or shared some sort of emotional secret with her then she wouldn’t be in this mess. 

Sansa stopped and looked back, she half hoped he had followed after her but she was alone in the alleyway she had run away in. The sight only made more tears fall. 

She walked aimlessly through the back streets of King’s Landing. She had never visited this area before. Some spots were dodgy and a bit scary while others seemed perfectly liveable. She could tell however, that it was getting darker and the streets were not growing kinder the more she carried on. She changed direction and walked down a new street, hoping that it would connect her with the main road. 

Sansa at times wondered what she was going to do about her work with Petyr. There was only two weeks left until fashion week. She would do her duty in modeling the collection. She would do exactly what Petyr had hired her for. After that… what then? He asked her to stay on for next season’s collection. Should she turn that down now that the truth was out? She shook her head. No, she shouldn’t give up work that guaranteed her coverage. She would just have to put up very clear boundaries and refuse all outside contact that wasn’t involved with work. 

The sky was beginning to darken with clouds and the sun was already halfway through its descent, she wondered where she was at this point. Was a station nearby? Or would she have to go backwards? She pulled out her phone and found two missed phone calls, one voicemail, and three text messages all from Petyr. She chose to ignore them for now. She couldn’t handle whatever they were going to say. She went straight to her transport app and found that the nearest station was about a mile away. 

Sansa put away her phone with a heavy sigh. Her best bet was to just continue on. She felt a drop of rain fall on her head.  _ Shit.  _

The drops fell faster as she picked up pace. She would have to go fast if she didn’t want to get drenched.

It was not meant to be. The rain began to pour. She gasped at how cold it was and hoped her clothes wouldn’t be ruined by the end of this. 

She was lucky and made it to the main street. Checking her phone app again, she began to run down the sidewalk in the direction of the station. She was about halfway to the station when she felt herself slip backwards. 

Sansa yelped as she fell and braced herself for the pain that never came. Warm hands had caught her before she could hit her head against the red stone sidewalk. Sansa blinked rapidly as the rain fell into her eyes. Above her was Petyr. He came for her after all. 

“Petyr?!” 

“Don’t worry, I got you.” 

He helped her back to her feet, she stumbled trying to gain her balance. One of her heels had broken off from her boots. Sansa pouted, this was one of her favourite pairs. 

“Betty can fix it.” Petyr reassured while he quickly examined her body for any harm. 

“Why are you here? How did you find me?” She shivered. 

Petyr quickly took off his overcoat and wrapped it around her shoulders, his clothes becoming drenched immediately. 

“You didn’t respond to any of my messages… I was worried something might happen to you. This isn’t the safest part of the city.” 

Sansa would be lying if his words didn’t touch her. 

“Let’s get you home. You can’t catch a cold when we still have so much to do.” 

She frowned, she was hoping for something more warm. But why was she complaining? He just saved her from a hard fall and gave her his warm coat. Maybe she judged him too harshly. 

Petyr was on the lookout for the rare cab that might pass by when they heard a bark. 

Sansa looked into the alleyway near them. In the darkness she spotted some movement. She pulled back, afraid that it might be a raccoon or some other vermin. Instead a small pup covered in mud crawled out. Sansa curiously got closer to the puppy, crouching down to pet it. Petyr watched the entire encounter, not saying a word of objection. 

The puppy fearfully recoiled at her hand. 

“It’s alright… I won’t hurt you.” She cooed. 

The puppy, still fearful, allowed her to pet its back. After several more pets and head scratches the puppy began to warm up to her. Sansa was delighted and carefully picked it up when it was ready. 

Upon picking up the puppy and carrying it out into the open, Sansa discovered it was female. The breed she couldn’t place a name on but it appeared to be a mix of a german shepard and husky. It looked uncanny to a baby wolf. Not that she had ever seen one alive. 

Sansa cradled the dog in her arms not at all minding that her white clothes were now for sure ruined. She quickly used Petyr’s overcoat to shield it from the elements. 

“Did you just adopt a stray dog?” 

Sansa smiled warmly at the puppy. 

“I believe so.” 

She glanced at Petyr who was watching her curiously 

“What will you call her?” 

Sansa stared at the puppy’s face. A beaming smile grew. 

“Lady.” 

A cab finally showed itself and Petyr quickly waved it down. As it slowed to their side and stopped, they both got into the backseat. Petyr indicated that she tell the driver her address first, she did so while still piling affection on Lady. 

“She’s a northern inuit.” He spoke.

“A what?” 

“That’s the breed.” 

Sansa raised an eyebrow in surprise. So that was the breed’s name. How did he know that? 

They sat in the warm car for several minutes, both staring at the animal that was beginning to fall asleep. 

Just when peace began to set in, Sansa couldn’t hold it any longer. 

“Petyr… about before.”

“Shh, not now.” 

She watched his face carefully, she wanted so badly to know what was going on in that head of his. 

She turned to the window while petting Lady. It was comforting to have something to hold while she went over things again in her head. Petyr didn’t want to talk about it right now and he was probably right. It wasn’t the time nor place and in all honesty she didn’t know if she was ready for that conversation. 

They sat in mutual silence until the cab pulled up to her building. Petyr got out of the cab first and walked around to open the door for her. Sansa climbed out awkwardly with the broken heel. Lady was fast asleep. 

“Thank you, Petyr.” 

She stared at him and the look in his eyes made her think he was going to kiss her but he clearly decided against it.

“I’ll see you tomorrow.” He took her hand and kissed the top. 

He got back into the cab and she watched it drive away, still feeling the warmth of his lips on the back of her hand. 

Sansa sighed softly, she must be under some kind of spell. 

* * *

When she reached the inside of her flat, Sansa realised she was still wearing his overcoat. Did he purposely leave it on her or did he too forget? 

Lady’s yawn stole her attention and Sansa grinned at those puppy eyes staring up at her. 

“Let’s get you clean!” 

She walked over to her bathroom and turned on the shower. She placed Lady on the ground and quickly shrugged out of her muddy clothes. She was extra careful with Petyr’s overcoat. She was going to have to clean it in the morning. 

Once naked, she picked up Lady and climbed into the shower with her. The two washed up and got squeaky clean together. The mud was completely washed from her coat and Sansa gasped at how beautiful her fur was. She had a mixture of grey and white colouring with the biggest paws ever. Sansa could already tell she was going to grow large. She wondered if her flat would be big enough by that point. 

“What a beautiful Lady.” She giggled. 

Sansa carried her out of the shower and the two got dried up as best as they could with just towels. Sansa walked over to her fridge and pulled out whatever sad food she had and fed it all to the mini wolf. She ate up every bite, Sansa didn’t mind whatsoever that she had no food left for her. As long as Lady was comfortable that was all that mattered. The two cozied up in her bed, the mini wolf clinging to her like she was her mother already. It was thrilling. 

Lady quickly fell asleep, content and safe. However, Sansa’s mind kept drifting to Petyr. She pulled up her phone and tapped on the voicemail he left. 

_ “Sansa, please answer. The weather is starting to turn. I don’t want you to get caught in it.” _

The clear distress in his face made her feel awful. 

She quickly opened her texts to read when he sent. Her eyes scanned over the messages.

_ Where are you?  _

_ Please answer me _

_ You have every right to not trust me but please believe me when I say you are different from the others. _

Sansa bit her lip, a tear falling down her cheek. Why was he like this? She wished she never ran into him on that street. If they never met then she wouldn’t be feeling the pain she did now. The tears didn’t stop falling until she had cried herself asleep.

* * *

The next morning Sansa felt a pawing at her face that was trying to wake her. She groaned and turned away. The cry of a dog made her jolt awake. Sansa stared at the white and grey puppy that stared directly back. She had forgotten that she adopted Lady last night. The pup quickly pounced on her, showering her with kisses. 

“Ahh! Stop!” She laughed, trying to get the little wolf off of her. Lady wouldn’t stop though, no matter how much Sansa fought her. By the time she crawled off with a sense of satisfaction, her face had been completely cleaned with that little tongue. She smiled warmly at the puppy. Not even twenty four hours together and they had already warmed up to each other. Sansa grabbed her phone and noticed the time. It was awfully early. 

She forced herself to sit up in the bed but immediately fell back into the pillows. Her head was spinning and she felt hot. Was it just because she tried to get up too fast? She tried to get up again and the dizziness was still there. Maybe a hot shower would help. 

She crawled over to the bathroom with Lady mimicking her movements, army crawling to the bathroom with her new mother. Sansa managed to get inside and turn on the shower. She got a look at herself in the mirror and cursed. Her eyes were extremely puffy from all the crying the night before. 

The warm water that ran over her body did do well in making her dizziness go away but she still felt unnaturally hot. She turned the heat down to cold and she was still blazing. She wasn’t sick was she?

Despite getting hotter and hotter, Sansa got ready for work. She sneezed several times throughout the process and hoped it wouldn’t get any worse. Lady patiently waited for her to finish so they could play together. Before she entertained Lady to her whims however, she grabbed Petyr’s overcoat and scrubbed out any mud that had gotten on it. Once finished, put her arms through the holes and decided to wear it out.

Sansa made a makeshift leash with one of her scarfs around Lady and they walked out the door together. She made way to the nearest coffee shop and ordered some tea, hoping it would make her feel better and got a hot ham and cheese sandwich for Lady. 

Sansa walked outside and laid open the bag with the sandwich inside and Lady instantly gobbled the whole thing up, making her laugh with delight. 

“Hungry, weren’t you?” 

Lady barked in response. 

Together they made way to the station and went on their way towards the fashion house. 

Since there was still a good thirty minutes until she had to be in, Sansa decided to play fetch with a stick in the Royal Park in front of the building. 

She found a stray stick and threw it not too far. Lady immediately launched after it and picked it up. She was surprised to see the little wolf bring it back to her. 

“Hungry  _ and _ smart.” She laughed, with a hard sneeze right after. 

Sansa was not feeling any better, in fact she was feeling even worse. She didn’t even bother to dress very warmly with how hot she was feeling. The warmest thing she was wearing was Petyr’s overcoat. She could still smell the hint of mint in its fibers despite the rain and mud it had endured. 

Part of her thought she should call off and go home before she got worse, but she was too stubborn for her own good. She was already here, she should at the very least do a few hours of work and if it really got worse she could go home then. 

She checked her watch after several more throws. It was time she got going. 

“Lady!” 

The pup perked her ears up and came running back to her with the stick in her mouth still. Sansa picked up the scarf leash and walked her over to the fashion house. Sansa imagined that Petyr would not be happy with a dog being there but what was she supposed to do with her? She couldn’t leave her at home alone all day. 

She quickly entered and went up the stairs, the effort causing her dizziness to return. Quickly after, Sansa sneezed three times consecutively. Lady whined in concern but she shook it off and continued up the steps. 

When she entered the workshop, Petyr and Betty were already hard at work on embroidering a dress. It looked like they had been working all morning. 

Lady barked happily and ran up to Petyr’s feet.

“Lady! Come back here!”

“Oh my! A puppy!” Betty laughed in delight. 

The puppy pawed at Petyr’s leg, he glanced down at the mini wolf with a raised eyebrow. It only took a whine from the furry creature to make him give in. He leaned over and scratched behind her ear. 

“Her coat looks better when it’s not covered in mud.” He commented. 

Betty grinned at the display before she turned to Sansa and gasped loudly. 

“My dear! Are you alright?” 

Sansa didn’t know what she meant. 

“You’re as pale as a ghost!” 

“I’m fine, Betty. Really.” 

Betty ran over to her quickly and helped her out of Petyr’s overcoat. Her hand went to her forehead, she gasped again. 

“Sansa, darling. You’re burning up. Maybe you should go home. Your eyes too… they are so swollen.” 

Sansa shook her head quickly. 

“I’m fine.” She pressed.

The movement of shaking her head caused her to stumble into Betty. 

Lady turned her attention away from Petyr to her new mother. She quickly ran up to her leg and pressed up against her, whimpering. Petyr got out of his chair and followed after. He placed his hand over her forehead and confirmed what Betty had said.

“Why don’t you go rest for the day. You can’t work like this.” He wasn’t as motherly as Betty was. 

“I said I’m  _ fine _ !”

She pushed his hand away and moved from Betty. She walked over to her usual table and began to unbutton her dress, she only got half way down when she felt everything start to go black. Sanssa felt a falling sensation then hit something hard. The last thing she heard was Petyr yelling her name. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: the Northern Inuit is the breed that was used for Direwolves in the TV show, so Lady will be very much looking like how she did in the show just not as big as an actual Direwolf


	10. Chapter 10

Sansa woke up to stars and an aching pain in the back of her head. Her eyes danced across delicately hand painted constellations in a ceiling she did not know. The gold mouldings framed the midnight blue filled with stars, almost mixing into the paintings as if it were melting. She had never seen anything like it before. That melting gold continued down the walls over a slightly lighter blue. 

Sansa caught sight of a large painting of a naked woman above the fireplace on the wall in front of her. The warm light that entered through the large classic windows that took up most of the wall told her that the sun was setting. 

She moved to sit up in the fluffy bed her body was cushioned in but couldn’t find the strength to do so. Upon moving she realised that she was only in her underwear. Where was her dress? Her skin felt clammy and she felt increasingly weaker with a headache starting to form the more she tried to move. She eventually gave up and laid back down under the warm sheets, and stared once more at that fanciful night sky. 

Movement on the bed alerted her. She pulled the sheets up to her chin and waited. Lady’s head popped into view and Sansa grinned. 

“Lady!” 

Her throat felt tight but it wasn’t enough to make her not be able to talk. 

The mini wolf licked her all over the face and Sansa didn’t fight it. She let the puppy have her way with her until she was satisfied and laid down next to her head on the pillow. Her presence comforted Sansa. She was in a room she had never been before. She didn’t even know what building she was in. She tried to recall what happened before but it was all bits and pieces. 

All that she could remember from what happened before was that she came to the fashion house to work. Whatever happened, she couldn’t do anything about it now. Lady was here with her and that was enough to make her feel better. She closed her eyes, not realising how exhausted she still felt and quickly drifted into another deep sleep. 

Sansa did not wake again until she felt something cool on her forehead. Her eyes half opened to see someone with dark hair hovering over her. She groaned, moving her head away. 

“Shh, you’re safe.” 

She was still mostly asleep but the voice was deep and sounded so familiar to her.

“Just rest.” 

Sansa closed her eyes again, deciding to trust whoever it was. She didn’t know what it was but she felt safe. The cool cloth dabbed over her forehead. She sighed with relief when that coolness moved over her neck and chest. Whatever was going on with her body, it felt amazing to have that cool sensation. 

She reached up and grabbed the wrist of the hand that was tending to her while keeping her eyes closed. There was no response, but she felt that cool cloth leave her skin and the hand grabbed hers. Holding it tightly. Sansa smiled, she didn’t even know who her caretaker was but she didn’t feel worried, wherever she was. 

She didn’t know when she began to fall asleep again, but she thought she felt lips touching her forehead before she slipped back into that healing sleep. 

* * *

The smell of mint tea stirred her. Sansa opened her eyes slowly, that night sky still above her. She was feeling far better right off than she did the two times she woke before. Lady was nuzzled next to her face but was very much awake. She perked up upon Sansa’s awakening and licked her cheek. 

“You’re finally awake.”

She turned her head to the direction the smell was coming from and saw Petyr sitting next to her in a pulled up chair. He placed his intricate green and gold teacup onto the matching saucer sitting on the nightstand. Next to it was a matching teacup set with steam rising from it. 

“Petyr?”

He smiled with a nod to answer her. He reached over and placed a hand on her forehead to check her temperature. 

“Where am I?”

“My bedroom.”

He removed his hand, seeming satisfied. 

Sansa dragged her eyes away from him and darted all around. The fireplace had been lit and filled the room with organic warmth. She could see from the window that it was morning. He had an incredible view of buildings and the park. Was that the same park that the fashion house was in front of? Her confusion was ignored momentarily as she explored the rest of the room, the furniture was exquisite with gold and blue. Some pieces stood out with bright red. There were more paintings of naked women on the walls that she found curious. At last she looked down at the sheets that shielded her body from his view. Pure silk matched the blue from the ceiling. 

“And this is?” She mumbled, knowing the answer but too afraid to admit it. 

“My bed.” 

She quickly looked at him, when their eyes met she felt dizzy all over again but not from the fever she had endured. She pulled the sheets to cover herself despite already being fully covered. 

“How are you feeling?”

She thought about it for a moment. The pain in the back of her head wasn’t as sharp anymore. It was more dull and she didn’t feel as clammy as she once did. To get out of this bed like she very much wanted at this moment was not clear though. 

“I feel fine…” 

“Excellent.” 

He picked up the untouched cup of tea and handed it to her. 

Sansa willed herself to sit up in the bed, it was much easier than it was previously. She took it and let the cup warm her hands first before she took the first sip, the sensation of liquid making her immediately drink more despite the heat. 

“So… I’m in your bedroom. Why didn’t you just take me home?” 

He drank his own tea before he responded. 

“You had a nasty fall and I feared what might have happened if we took you out into the elements so I brought you to my apartments.” 

She furrowed her brow. 

“Didn’t you have to take me outside to bring me here in the first place?” 

“No.” 

Sansa was growing increasingly confused. 

Petyr seemed reluctant to answer but did so regardless. 

“We are still in the fashion house.” 

“What do you mean?”

She continued to drink the tea, while she waited for him to respond. 

“I have inhabited the entire top floor. It’s easier to guard my secrets and work without distractions this way.” 

Sansa didn’t know what to think. She had assumed he would have taken over a building near here not actually live where he worked. Or was she working where he lived? It did make sense to her and she couldn’t fault him. However, she couldn’t once place any mention of his residence until now. 

“Does Betty know?” 

“She does now. She helped care for you.” 

Sansa didn’t know why but she felt a slight disappointment. She vaguely remembered a voice talking to her and now she knew it was Betty. 

She finished her tea without paying much attention. 

“Do you think you can walk?” 

She thought about it for a moment. 

“I’m not sure.” 

Petyr stood up from his chair. He walked into another room then soon walked back with a dark green robe. 

“I will draw a bath for you. If you are feeling well enough to move I suggest you take it.” 

He left again into the same room and soon after she could hear water running. 

Sansa kissed Lady on the head before she pushed the sheets back, shocked at what she saw. She had completely drenched the sheets with her sweat and she felt embarrassed. If only she wasn’t so stubborn and stayed home. 

She moved her legs over the edge of the bed and met a fluffy ornate rug that kept her feet warm. She tugged the robe on around her and tied it loosely. Lady was quick to stretch and jump off the bed after her mother as Sansa walked towards the door Petyr had entered into, assuming it was the bathroom. 

She tentatively pushed the door open and spotted him sprinkling bath salts into the water. She walked closer and spotted rose petals and slices of lemon floating on the top. 

“I didn’t take you for a rose man.” 

He didn’t turn and continued to do his duty of preparing the bath. 

“I’m not. I bought them for you.” 

Sansa was thankful that he didn’t turn to address her otherwise he would have seen her blush that formed. 

Once the salts were properly dissolved he turned to her and cupped her face, he examined her closely before he let go of her, satisfied and walked towards the door. 

“If you have any trouble just call. I’ll be outside.” 

With that he closed the door behind her, leaving her to herself with Lady at her feet. 

The bathroom smelled divine with the mix of lemon and roses and dare she say mint? This must be the room where he concocted the scent that carried with him everywhere. 

She couldn’t help but snoop around before she entered the bath. She went over to the large mirror that reflected the marble interior. Her hands glided over the products that laid atop the counter. Surprisingly no anti aging products. Did he have any work done or did he just age as gracefully as he appeared? 

She glanced over and noticed a black robe hanging from the wall. Sansa looked around to double check he was not in the room with her before she grabbed it. She was very aware of what she was doing and that it could be seen as creepy but she wanted to feel the fabric. Her hands ran over it, it was soft as feathers. She sighed internally before she brought the robe up to her face and breathed in the scent. Her eyes fluttered closed. Everything in here smelled of him but this was the closest. 

A knock at the door dragged her attention. 

“Are you doing alright, pet?” 

She quickly placed the robe back onto its hook. 

“Yes!”

She walked over to the bath and untied her robe. With her snooping interrupted she feared being caught. It would be easier to have him walk in on her in the bath then having to explain why she was stuffing her face in his robe. 

She placed the robe onto a vacant hook and removed her underwear. The small articles of clothing were disgusting at this point. 

The moment the water touched her toe, she wondered if it would be too hot but perhaps she just felt overly sensitive. She stepped completely into the water and slowly anchored herself against the reclining back. 

Sansa sighed deeply, this was exactly what she needed. The warm waters did everything a bed could not. 

Lady laid down next to the tub and waited patiently while she soaked. 

Sansa closed her eyes and let her mind go blank at the sensation. She could no longer smell mint, only lemon and rose. 

Her family was well off in Winterfell but they never had such a comfortable bath like this. Was her family just poor compared to King’s Landing dwellers? Or was Petyr just ridiculously rich even by King’s Landing standards? 

She allowed herself to open her eyes and for the first time she noticed that the ceiling was painted like the sky of a setting sun. Pink and orange clouds swirled across and took her into a waking dreamlike state. She could physically feel her body healing from the salted water. The aromas cleared her head and in that blank state she felt her hand trail down her stomach, her hand reaching the top of the junction of her thighs. 

She hummed while she closed her eyes. Her hand ran over herself, eliciting another response from her lips. An image formed in her head and the moment it took form she ripped her hand away. Her eyes darted open with a blush so deep it covered her entire body. Sansa blamed it on the bath, its waters had comforted her to the point where she had forgotten where she was and that face… she wasn’t going to acknowledge that Petyr entered her thoughts during such a private moment. 

She spotted a bar of unopened soap with bottles of unopened shampoo and conditioner next to it on the edge. 

Sansa grabbed the shampoo and broke the seal. The smell of lemon poured out onto her hand as she lathered it into her red locks. She focused purely on the act of cleaning herself and refused to think about what happened. She convinced herself that she was just getting confused over a man who was simply helping her and nothing more. 

What started out as relaxation only turned into fueled anxiety. Once fully cleaned, Sansa got out of the tub and wrapped herself in a robe without paying much attention to which one she grabbed. She wrapped her hair into a towel turban and walked out of the bathroom, feeling fully refreshed. 

When she stepped into the bedroom, Petyr stood up from his seat next to the door. 

His eyes darted down to her robe and Sansa followed his eyes. She was wearing his robe. The black one not the green. Her eyes widened in shock. 

“I- I must have grabbed the wrong one!” 

He must have chosen not to comment on it and simply motioned towards the bed. 

“I have placed some clothes on the bed for you. If you’re hungry there is breakfast in the next room.” 

He left the bedroom but before he closed the door she spotted him glancing back at her with a smirk on those damn lips of his. 

Once alone yet again, she walked to the bed and saw what he placed. The clothes screamed Petyr and she wondered if he made or bought these. 

There was a pair of red lace underwear that matched her hair colour exactly, a forest green turtleneck with the  _ Baelish  _ silver mockingbird emblem on the neck and black jeans with black booties. 

Sansa quickly got dressed in the provided clothing and was shocked to find it all fit her exactly. This damned man had made these for her. Did he do it while she was sleeping or did he have this for the collection? No… the clothes were too simple for the collection. 

She walked back into the bathroom to fix her hair, she would have to leave it to air dry since there was no blowdryer to be found. The man went through all the effort to make her new clothes and buy bath supplies that suit her sense of smell but forgot a blow dryer? She shook her head. At least he had proved himself to not be as precise as he made himself seem. 

Once she was properly cleaned up she excited the bedroom with Lady following behind. 

The hall’s walls were covered in dark grey damask and numerous paintings of mythical creatures, all that were women. She walked down the hall until she found the first door. She cracked it open and peaked in to find Petyr sitting at a table with a cup of coffee and a scone, reading  _ Vogue _ magazine. 

The moment Sansa entered he placed the magazine down and looked up at her. He glanced over her body and nodded with satisfaction. 

“Please help yourself to whatever you like.”

Sansa took him up on that offer and walked over to the fridge and opened it. Her eyes boggled. Every kind of food she could have hoped for was in here. Did he always have this selection or did he do this for her benefit?

She picked out smoked salmon and a bowl of mixed berries and strawberries. She made sure to take out plenty of sliced meats for Lady. She turned to the counter where there was a loaf of fresh bread with a knife. She found a plate and cut the bread and placed it into a toaster. 

While she waited for the bread to toast she fed Lady pieces of sliced meat to which she delightfully devoured. 

Sansa heard the ding from the toaster and removed it and placed the smoked salmon on top. She carried the rest of her food over to the table and took a seat next to Petyr. 

He poured some fresh coffee into her cup. 

“Cream and sugar?”

She nodded. 

He dressed up the coffee until she told him to stop and picked up the magazine again to read. 

“Was the bath too hot?”

She shook her head while drinking some coffee.

“No, why?” 

“You took longer than expected.”

He smirked at her and her face turned bright red. He didn’t hear her did he?

She dug right into her food to avoid any interaction with him. She found herself starved and finished the salmon and bread without savouring it followed by the berries. She was still hungry and excused herself from the table and got another slice of bread. 

“Going for seconds?” She heard him ask. 

“I’m just really hungry.”

She cut some salami and placed it on the bread and took another bite. 

“I would hope so after not eating for three days.”

She froze with a hard swallow of food.

“Three days?”

Petyr turned to the next page of the magazine without a glance. 

“You had a severe fever, sweetling. Thankfully you recovered before I had to call for a doctor.” 

Sansa stood in contemplation. She had caused so much trouble for him and Betty but what surprised her the most was that he had let her use his bed for the whole period. 

“I will have to thank Betty for watching over me…”

Petyr half smiled, “I’m sure she will appreciate that.” 

They spent the rest breakfast with her devouring anything and everything she could until she felt rightfully plump. 

Sansa felt more and more like herself and with Lady on her lap, licking her fingers, she was comforted fully for the first time despite her surroundings. 

“We have a lot to catch up on.” He spoke.

She looked at Petyr. 

“I haven’t been able to test dresses on you since you became unwell. We will have to work double to be sure that everything is ready for the premiere.” 

Sansa nodded in agreement. 

“I’ll do all I can, I promise.” 

Petyr placed the magazine down and put his hands together on the table and looked at her seriously. 

“Yes you will. So you will be staying with me until the end of fashion week.” 

Sansa’s eyes widened.

“What do you mean  _ stay with you _ ?” She gasped in shock. 

“You will be staying here in the building so we can work as early or late as required. Don’t worry, I don’t mean staying  _ here _ in my apartments. The floor below has the same layout. You will occupy the space for the remaining period.” He stood up from the chair and adjusted himself. 

“What about my things?” She protested. 

“If you need clothes, there are plenty already here. Anything else you need just ask and I will have it taken care of.” 

“Wait. Are you serious?” 

“You should wait to hear the conditions before giving your promises, sweetling.” 

The mischievous grin on his face said it all. 

“When should I go to my  _ hotel _ ?” She grimaced with regret. 

“Right now.” 

She looked up at him as he waited for her to get out of her chair. When she finally did she followed him out of the kitchen and out of the apartments with Lady in her arms. They entered outside and she saw the grand staircase. Now she knew for a fact that they were indeed inside the fashion house. 

Together they descended down the stairs and stopped at the first floor they approached. Petyr pulled out a key and unlocked the door before handing the same key to her.

“This is for your use.” 

He opened the door and together they walked in. Sansa was amazed, the layout was the same as his apartments upstairs but the aesthetic was entirely different. Instead of gold, the mouldings were made of silver and the walls were lilac. The silver mouldings melted down the wall just as his gold did. Sansa walked through the hall with him and found that the paintings were of landscapes and wild animals instead of focusing on women. 

Petyr walked her into her bedroom and she gazed up at the ceiling. It was the same sky as the one she had seen in his bathroom. All the pastels were pleasing to her eyes and she couldn’t help the growing smile on her face. She looked over towards the bed fitted with silver sheets, was that bed as soft as his? 

Her gaze moved towards the large windows with silver curtains draped in a frame around them, there was a wonderful view just like his of the park. Below the windows was a large dog bed with a food and water bowl. 

“Does it suit your tastes?”

“No…” 

She turned to him with the most brilliant smile. 

“It’s perfect.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For updates in between chapters follow me on tumblr! https://kawaiipaii.tumblr.com/


	11. Chapter 11

It took several days for Sansa to get comfortable with her new quarters. She tried her best not to get used to the luxury she lived in while working with Petyr. She was only going to be here for a week until the collection debuted, it was best to just treat her accommodation as temporarily as possible. 

Everything was provided for just as Petyr said it would. The wardrobe was filled with clothing and the dresser full of intimates. It wasn’t surprising that everything was in her exact size but it was still strange. Where in the world did he find the time to collect everything? Every day after work the apartments were cleaned by someone she never saw. Sansa found the past few days that it was easier to not question it. If she were here longer term then there would be some words she would need to have but that was not her current situation. So she just let it be without complaint. 

The days working with Petyr were long and tiresome. They worked late into the night until Sansa was at the point of exhaustion then woke up early the next morning. Lady would sit in a comfortable bed that was placed out for her in the workshop. Sansa was grateful that she was allowed into the workspace, it gave her a peace of mind and made Lady not feel abandoned. 

Sansa was constantly trying on new clothes and Petyr would work quickly at fixing them himself once Betty left for the day. It was the same work routine as when she started except far more tiresome with the amount of work that seemed to never end.

Today was just like the last few, early start and nonstop work until lunch. Lady was fast asleep in her bed and Betty had already left for her break when Sansa was fixing herself up in her lavender robe she had borrowed from her new living quarters. It was easier to do it this way. She didn’t worry about looking a certain way since she knew once everything was done she would go straight to bed again. 

Petyr was still hard at work with his needle and thread, adjusting some details on the last dress she tried on before they called it quits for an hour. 

“Are you not going to take a break?” She asked while she tied the belt around her robe. 

“I will once I finish this.” 

Sansa didn’t know much about fixing clothes but she knew enough by watching him and Betty work how long the adjustment he was currently working on would take. He wouldn’t be taking any break until they wrapped for the day. 

“I’ll bring you some food.” 

“No need.” 

She frowned, she would be damned if he starved. Without saying anything, she opened the door and left. Lady did not stir in her sleep and Sansa didn’t want to wake her. 

She walked up the stairs in her slippers and pulled out the key to unlock her door. She quickly walked to the kitchen and began to prepare two deli sandwiches with toasted bread. While the bread heated up, she turned on the electric kettle to heat up water for tea. 

Sansa pulled out a serving tray and some napkins that she placed on it. The kettle was quick to finish heating up the water and she poured it into a teapot. Sansa looked over her tea options and opted for peppermint and stuffed it into the pot. She grabbed a lemon and made a few slices to stick in with the peppermint before closing the lid. The toaster’s alarm went off, indicating that the bread was ready. The bread nearly burned her hand as she threw it onto their small plates. She spread some mustard then topped with salami, ham, cheese and lettuce. She cut them in half and made sure that everything was presentable. Lastly, she grabbed two mugs and set them on the tray. 

The serving tray was slightly heavy with the full teapot and plates of food. It wasn’t something Sansa couldn’t manage however. She ushered through the kitchen and the front door, she didn’t have any free hands to lock the door but assumed it would be alright to keep the door unlocked. No one was allowed into the building unless they had an appointment and currently, Petyr was not taking any with the deadline for the fashion premiere being so soon. 

She carefully walked down the stairs to the floor below. Once she reached the workshop, she used her elbow on the handle of the door to release the door then used her backside to push it open. Petyr was still hard at work and barely noticed her entering, but the smell of food grabbed his attention. He looked up, his eyes going straight to the tray of food in her hands. A half smile twitched at the corner of his mouth. 

“Is that all for you?” He smirked. 

“I’m a growing girl, Petyr. I need all I can get.” She winked, setting the serving tray down on a side of the work table that was free. 

Petyr momentarily stopped his work and safely pushed the dress away from the plate Sansa placed near him. She poured the tea into one of the mugs and placed it near the plate. 

She was satisfied to see that he had stopped working. It would do him good to get some nutrition even if it wasn’t much that she had made. She pulled a chair up to the table and poured tea into her own mug and waited for him to take the first bite. 

Petyr seemed to have the same idea and watched her carefully. Sansa motioned to his food, indicating that she wanted him to eat but he simply waited. 

“Aren’t you going to eat?” She frowned. 

Petyr shrugged. 

“I want you to prove that it’s not poisoned.” 

Sansa’s frown deepened. Was he really going to play a game like this? It wasn’t that big of a deal who started to eat first. Part of her wanted to play that game though but all thoughts of it left her mind when they both heard her stomach growl. She sighed in defeat and picked up her sandwich to take the first bite. As soon as she did Petyr did the same and Sansa was both annoyed and pleased. 

“Not poisoned, I see.” He muttered making her smile.

He seemed to enjoy her makeshift sandwich enough, as he ate rather quickly. He would drink some tea in between bites and she followed suit. It was a strange thing, this mutual silence between them. Her first day here like this was awkward. The next day it was better but still strained and now here they were. Eating a lunch that she had made and delivered to him like a wife. Sansa didn’t hate it. In fact it was comfortable.

Petyr was an enigma. She didn’t know if she would ever understand his thoughts or intentions. His tendency to be hot and cold was still very much a problem for her. Just when she felt comfortable and used to him he would do something out of the ordinary and push her away again. Sansa couldn’t help but wonder if it was all on purpose or if it was just the way he was. If it was in his nature then she would need to get used to it. She still had this premiere to finish with him and then there was next season that they both didn’t even stop to think about yet. Would she stay here during that time too? 

“I didn’t know you were such an exquisite cook.” Petyr grinned with his sandwich now finished. 

Sansa rolled her eyes. 

“I baked that bread with my own two hands and smoked the ham all night.” 

Petyr picked up his mug with amused eyes. He breathed in the scent and raised an eyebrow. 

“Lemon and mint?” 

“Is... it suitable?” She should have asked him first what he would prefer for a drink. 

“Just what I needed, my pet.” 

The look in his eye made her shiver and in response she took a larger sip of her tea than normal, which nearly burned her mouth. 

What started out as comfortable innocence had evolved into something else. Sansa knew exactly what the smell reminded her off and she had no idea why she would combine them again for a drink to serve under his own roof. 

Sansa watched him carefully. He was taking his time to enjoy his drink. She hadn’t paid attention to him like this for a while. The way he was laid back, relaxed in his chair. Eyes closed, with the mug giving his tired hands heat therapy. Sansa couldn’t help but stare at him. Her eyes moved over his fingers, they were used and delicate. She traced his jawline and drifted to his lips. She swallowed hard, remembering every detail of what it was like to have those lips against hers. 

At last she moved her gaze to his eyes that were no longer closed. A wave of anxiety overcame her whole being. He had been watching her the whole time. She couldn’t break his gaze though. They were fused together. She could feel his hand touch her knee and the touch alone was enough to make her gasp. 

In that moment, Betty returned to the workshop, saving the day once again. Sansa managed to break eye contact. She had goosebumps covering her body and she knew that if Betty hadn’t come when she did something would have happened. Would she have fought the urge or would she have gone along with it? 

“Oh! Did I interrupt your lunch?” The plump woman giggled. 

Sansa turned to her with an awkward smile. 

“Not at all. We were just finishing.” 

She brushed Petyr’s hand away from her leg and gathered the plates and mugs onto the tray. 

“I can take that for you, dear.” Betty spoke with her hands out to take it. 

Sansa glanced back at Petyr who still had that strange look in his eyes. She didn’t want to be left alone with him. 

“I can manage, but some help with the door would be wonderful.” 

Betty smiled warmly and opened the workshop door to let her walk through. The two women ascended the stairs to her accomodation. 

“Thank you for helping, Betty.” 

“Oh, it’s no problem at all! Can’t be having you getting yourself hurt.” 

That reminded her. 

“Thank you for taking care of me while I had that fever… it must have been troublesome.” 

“I did all that I could.” The woman beamed. 

“But, it must have been exhausting to constantly watch me. The few times I woke up, having you there really helped.” 

Betty stopped a few stairs before they reached the door. 

“My dear, I never saw you wake up.” 

Sansa raised her eyebrow. 

“What do you mean? You were there the whole time?” 

Betty shook her head. 

“That would have been Mr. Petyr. He never once left your side.” 

Sansa’s eyes grew wide. 

“Are you sure?” 

“Perfectly, dear. He fussed over your wellbeing like a mother hen.” Betty laughed at the memory. 

This news caught her completely off guard. So the person who was there watching over her wasn’t Betty, but Petyr? It made sense. He had to make sure she was well enough for continuing work and the premiere. Yes, that must have been it. 

The two women made it to her quarters and deposited the tray to the kitchen. Sansa was still wrapping her mind around her new found information but what was she going to do with it? She should thank Petyr now, right? When should she do that?

They returned to the workshop and Lady was wide awake. The mini wolf was playing at Petyr’s feet but the moment Sansa walked in she ran right up to her and licked her legs. She grinned and leaned down to pet Lady, who rolled onto her back for belly rubs. Sansa happily obliged and covered the little furry animal’s entire body with plenty of love.

She didn’t stop until Petyr cleared his throat to get her attention. She realised she was giving the puppy far too much love and not spending enough time getting back into the motion of work. She gave Lady a kiss on the head and stood up to get herself ready for the dress Betty had acquired. In the meantime, Lady ran over to Petyr to play with his shoelaces. He looked down at her with a frown but he couldn’t hold it for very long. Clearly, Lady had crawled her way into his soft side. Or maybe he just liked dogs. 

The rest of the day continued just how all the other days had done. Trying on garments, having them fixed. Trying them on again. On and on. It was boring now that she knew most of the dresses at this point. Petyr wasn’t in the mode to continue making new creations with only one week left until everything was locked into place. Sansa spied the white and gold dress in the back of the workshop. It was nearly complete. The dress's skirt was finally sewn in with a radiant train of white with gold diamond sewn in. She couldn’t wait to see what it would look like on her body. 

They ended the day at normal hours and Sansa wondered if now was a good time to thank him for all the nursing he did for her. It was hard to find anytime during the work day to do it as Betty was there the whole time and she wanted to do it privately. She adjusted her robe and decided that she would tell him now but when she finished she found herself in the room alone with Lady. Did he leave with Betty?

She looked out the door and there was no sign of them. She wondered if he was in his apartments and with Lady, she walked up the stairs to his doors and knocked several times. No response. Did he leave the building completely?

She frowned. She wanted to tell him thank you but now he was nowhere to be found.

Out of her own curiosity, she pushed down the door handle and to her surprise the door cracked open. She assumed he would have locked it. Sansa looked around to make sure she was alone before she turned back to the door. She knew it was wrong but she hadn’t seen his living space since she left for her own. She pushed the door open fully and stepped inside. 

“Petyr?” There was no response, indicating that it was safe for her to proceed. 

She beelined straight to his bedroom and felt that same feeling she had the first time she saw it. Her room was magnificently beautiful but his was still far superior. She took note that the fireplace was lit, making the room warm, as she walked over the bed and sat down on the edge. Lady was quick to jump up and join her. Sansa let herself fall back onto the sheets and gazed up at the night sky. The scene itself was enough to stir imagination. 

Sansa almost wished that if she were here long term she could switch rooms with him. Everything about this room was enough to make her dream. She sighed and nuzzled against the silky sheets.

Her constant stare at that night sky with the sound of rain outside the window pushed her into a trance. Without thinking about it she felt her hands wander over herself and down to her core the same way they did in that bathtub not long ago. The image of his fingers during lunch slipped into her mind. She breathed in deeply, letting the smell of mint that filled the room perpetuate her entire body, a shuddering sigh escaped her lips. 

“Enjoying yourself?” 

Sansa nearly screamed as she removed her hands from herself. She jumped out of the bed so quickly that she nearly fainted. 

Petyr was leaning against the frame of the doorway, blocking any openings for escape. His lips held an amused smirk but his eyes spoke differently. How long had he been there?

“What are you doing here?!”

“I believe the real question is, what are _you_ doing here?” 

Sansa couldn’t argue. She was the one laying in his bed not the other way around. 

“I thought you had left.” 

Petyr walked over to her slowly. 

“I had to take care of some business in the lobby.” 

Sansa moved to escape now that he had stopped blocking the door but he caught her wrist. 

“You don’t have to leave so soon, not after you’ve made yourself so _very_ comfortable.” He chuckled darkly. “Allow me to give you a tour of some… particular furnishings.”

He was half serious and half playing her but the expression he wore said it all and Sansa was terrified not because she was afraid that he was serious but because deep down inside she did want that _tour_. She knew exactly what he was insinuating and instead of giving him a proper answer she ripped her arm out of his grip and ran out of the room and out the door to the stairs. She didn’t stop until she got to her own quarters and ran in with Lady following her closely behind. She slammed the door shut and locked it in fear that he might be following her. 

Sansa fell backwards against the wall and gasped for air, what was wrong with her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are starting to near the end of the first act. Strap in your seatbelts.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :))))

It was already past their normal work hours and the sky was pitch black save for a full moon that poured in through the windows. The lights were dimmed in the studio with several warm lamps around their immediate area of work. Lady was sleeping in her quarters and just like other late work nights, Petyr was busy at work while Sansa did whatever she could to help ease the burden now that Betty was gone for the day. Her help was nearly nonexistent but she didn’t want to be completely useless. She did a poor job of masking her obvious unease around the man all day. He, however, had no trouble whatsoever in acting like nothing happened. Nothing  _ did _ happen. It was what he  _ saw _ . Sansa blushed just at the thought of it again. 

He finished the adjustments and detail work on a dress and had her put it on. His cool hands helped button up her back, and just as before he ran his hands all over her body to find any flaws in the garment. She wanted to pull back, his touch all day had been driving her crazy. 

Sansa recalled the conversation she had with Betty a few days ago. She still needed to thank Petyr but found no opportunities for it without being awkward. Especially with her position she had put herself in from the day before. She tightened her fists while she debated what she should do. 

Her eyes traveled down to the top of his head. She always focused on the fact that he was touching her but now that she saw him below her like he was, it stirred other thoughts that never occurred to her before. She swallowed hard and quickly looked straight ahead. 

Sansa felt herself being turned around from the hips and followed the motions that Petyr directed her in. She could hear the shuffle of his clothes as he stood and began to unbutton the back. The tips of his fingers ran against her skin and she felt herself shudder. He stilled for a moment and she held her breath as she felt his cool fingers run over her bare back. Neither of them said a word. 

After what felt like an eternity he removed his hand, leaving a burn on her skin. He finished unbuttoning the dress and she shrugged off the garment. When she glanced back, he was already working on the dress, not paying her any mind. Sansa was almost disappointed. 

She slipped on her robe and walked over to look out the large window. The streets were crowded with cars and taxis politely driving past with the occasional angry honk. Pedestrians passed by in groups of friends on a night out and couples in each other's arms. She hadn’t had any chance to leave the building since she started living here save for taking Lady on walks in the park. She wasn’t caged but sometimes it felt like it. 

Her father told her all sorts of stories about the fashion industry but she never once heard of a model living with a designer unless they were in some sort of relationship. Sansa had to remind herself that she was only living here for a short period of time. Nor were her and Petyr in a relationship. Maybe that’s why it felt so strange for her, there was no reason for her to be here except to do her duty of being a living mannequin. She couldn't complain. She chose this life for herself. 

She turned her gaze to the white and gold dress. The sequence glittered in the moonlight and it was a thing to behold. This dress was what started her descent into madness. The moment Petyr told her that this dress was for her and her alone she began down a road of uncertainty that even now she had trouble comprehending. Her hand ran over the delicate fabric, was this how he saw her? Delicate and ornate? 

She glanced over her shoulder and realised Petyr was watching her. 

“Put it on.” 

Sansa looked at the gown once more. What would happen once she slipped it on? 

“I don’t think I should…” 

She heard him lean back into his chair. 

“This is the first time you’ve told me no.” 

“It won’t be the last.” 

He chuckled, “is that so?” 

Sansa heard the sound of a chair being pushed back and she turned to the window to avoid him as he walked over to her. He stopped behind her and looked over her shoulder at the scene she kept her eyes fixated on. Each breath she took was filled with intoxicating mint. 

“Would you have told me no yesterday if I were the one touching you instead?” 

Sansa gasped in shock and tried to move away but he locked her in between the window and himself. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about!” 

“I’m sure you don’t, my dear.” 

His breath was on the back of her neck, making her shiver. 

“I must have been mistaken in what I saw you doing to yourself…”

She felt his hand trail down her shoulder to her waist with a soft squeeze. 

“I could have sworn that…” His hand trailed down her hip. “It was involving something involving this.” Sansa shuddered with a loud gasp when she felt his hand run over her core. 

She couldn’t believe that he was touching her. She had fleeting thoughts of it before but they were merely in passing and yet now he was really doing it. Sansa subconsciously pushed her hips back against him and felt  _ something _ . She turned around quickly and found herself pinned against the window with her arms above her. Face to face only made it worse. His eyes were dark with the moonlight shadowing his features. His hand trailed between her bare thighs that were revealed by the half opened robe but did not touch her  _ there _ again. 

“Petyr…?” She nervously asked. 

Rather than answering her with his words she felt his lips clash against hers. He was firm but not urgent in his expression of want and Sansa was growing dizzy in it. Despite everything, she was kissing him back just as earnestly. This man who drove her mind into so much confusion was kissing her yet again she would be lying if she said she wanted him to stop. 

The moment she was allowed to breath she opened her mouth to speak. “Wait.” Petyr obeyed her wishes and waited for her to say whatever she needed to say. 

“I don’t think we should do this...” 

“Do you want me to stop?” 

Sansa didn’t know the answer to that and Petyr read it in her eyes. 

“Do not trouble yourself on something you want.”

“Why would I want this?” 

His eyes narrowed, “why would you touch yourself in my bed?”

He found her lips again and Sansa knew he was right. What she did sent a clear message and Petyr was the perfect interpreter. Ever since they began to work together she felt drawn to him. He was the apple in the Garden of Eden and she was about to take a bite. What it meant afterwards she didn’t know. She knew there would be nothing special between them and this was only in the moment, but how good it felt. 

His hand ghosted over her most private, causing her whole body to shudder once more. Instead of exploring further however, his hand traveled up to her breast and clasped softly around it. The sleeve of her robe fell off her shoulder and he began to knead slowly. 

Petyr’s lips left hers and began to work his way down her jawline and neck. Each kiss down caused her to gasp softly. In the back of her hazy mind she wondered if he did this with all the women he had been with. Or was she special? No, there was no way she was unique at all in this act between them. What was certain though was the sexual compatibility that charged between them both.

He slipped off her bra strap and the feeling of her bare breast against his used fingers caused a delicate moan to escape between her lips. In response he kissed her and all she could do was sigh against him. At last, he freed her arms and she quickly wrapped her arms around his neck. As they kissed, he holstered up her legs around his waist and carried her over to the worktable. 

He placed her on the edge of the table and she could feel the fabric of a dress beneath her but they both didn’t care about what was going to happen to that dress. All that seemed to matter was the constant friction of their bodies against each other right now. He spread her legs and pressed himself in between her so they were as close as possible. That poking she felt before she could feel much more prominently now.

Petyr’s hand trailed down to her panties and Sansa pulled away from his lips momentarily. It was one thing for him to ravish her mouth and feel up her breasts but down there… that was another thing altogether. She glanced down at his hand, wondering if he was really going to do it. He lightly touched the top and she grabbed his shirt tightly. His index finger rolled over that sensitive crevice, eliciting another sinful sound. 

Everything about this situation screamed red flags at her but Sansa was so caught up in the moment that she couldn’t think straight. Everything in the room was blurry except for that corrupted hand that excited her. His fingers rubbed against her once more and she felt her toes curl. 

“Petyr!” She gasped. “Stop… we should stop.” 

He ignored her pleas and began to lower onto his knees. “Please Petyr… no.” 

Petyr ran his lips over her knee and kissed softly up her inner thigh. Her eyes didn’t leave him. Sansa’s chest began to rise heavily the closer he moved towards edges of her panties. He softly nipped at the sensitive skin of her milky thighs and she thought she was going to have a heart attack from how fast her heart was beating. 

She felt wetness pool from her and knew that she was going to pass the point of no return if she didn’t stop him soon. She had no strength for it though. At this moment she was a slave to lust with a foggy mind. 

Her senses heightened when she felt his tongue slide over her clothed folds. Sansa’s eyes locked with Petyr’s. He had been watching her closely the entire time and she felt completely naked. She watched him slowly remove the only thing that shield her from him. Her entire body was shaking and his hands that held her in place were the only things that kept her from completely losing control of herself. 

Sansa was completely bare to him now, wetness glistened from her and Petyr was gazing at her as if she were the epitome of his worldly desires. 

“Petyr…” She pleaded one last time. 

In response she watched him close the gap that secured her morals. The feeling of his kiss against her folds drove her insane. “Petyr!” Now her pleas were no longer ones to stop him from continuing. 

He kissed her again and her whole body scrambled. She let out a shaky moan and felt for his hair. Her fingers wrapped in his locks and pushed him against her. The vibration from his chuckle made her moan once more. 

“Sansa, I didn’t know you were so wanton.”

She growled, “don’t toy with me. You did this.” 

“So you admit that I made you this  _ wet _ ?” He asked as his finger prodded between her lips, causing her whole body to tighten. 

She couldn’t respond to him. Fearful of what words might leave her if she opened her mouth again. Petyr didn’t seem satisfied though. His finger passed her lips again and dragged up over her pearl. “Do you like what I’m doing? Do you want me to continue?” 

Sansa had a feeling that it didn’t matter what her response was. If she said yes then he would grow proud that he had successfully tamed her. If she said no… then what would he do- a loud moan filled the room as she felt his hot tongue run over her clit. 

“Say it.” He spoke quickly, she could hear the heat in his voice. She quickly shook her head and he repeated the action, making her stomach clench with pleasure. “No!”

Petyr smirked and prodded his finger inside of her. She had never felt someone inside of her before. The closest she ever got was experimenting with her own fingers but never once has a man done it before. The way his finger pushed in and out and began to curl- “Petyr!” She mewed. 

He knew exactly where and how to touch her to drive her mad and she legitimately thought she might die from this with how quickly her heart was beating and the heaving of her chest making her completely dizzy. She couldn’t see straight as her eyes had glazed over and the only support she had now was her hand behind her on the table keeping her upright. 

“Just give in, Sansa.” She shook her head hazily. “Just admit you want me and I’ll give you everything you’ve ever desired.” 

It felt like he was the devil and he was tempting her to sell her soul to him and Sansa was indeed tempted. All of her sense screamed at her but she couldn’t help herself anymore. She pushed herself into his face to avoid answering him and it worked. He began to probe her slowly but then picked up his pace while his tongue worked her most sensitive bud. 

Her mind entirely focused the the sensations she was feeling from that one spot. All these delights were because of him and only him. She lusted for him completely at this very moment. 

Sansa’s fingers gripped his hair tight and pulled it roughly, a groan left his throat, making her insides spark. 

Petyr continued to work her until her mind turned blank. She nearly fell back onto the table when she felt his mouth pull away and he shuffled to his feet and caught her mouth with his. She could taste herself on him and it only made her even more excited than she already was. His fingers continued to play with her while they kissed passionately. 

Sansa had given herself completely to him mind, body, and soul all within this one moment and it all happened for a reason she was never going to express openly to him but she knew he could feel it just as she felt it from him. They wanted each other. Whether it was only out of lust or something more it didn’t matter. 

Sansa felt herself becoming undone as if a dam was broken. She grabbed his shoulders and moaned loudly against his mouth as she came onto his fingers. He didn’t stop touching her even as her body shuddered violently against him. She would have collapsed if he didn’t wrap his free arm around her to stabilise her. 

Finally, she began to come down from her high she felt his kisses become more and more tender. Now he wasn’t kissing her out of lust but the same way he kissed her the first time they touched lips. Petyr was an enigma that felt she would never understand the intentions of but she wanted to savour this moment they shared. 

“Petyr…” She sighed at last. 

“Sansa…” They pulled away from each other to stare into each other eyes. She wanted to tell him so many things but that barrier that had been broken down between them moments ago was building itself again. She softly pushed him away and picked up her panties to put them on. 

“Petyr… I-” She cut herself off before she could say it. He seemed to understand and kissed her chastely on the forehead. “Get some rest, sweetling.” 

Sansa walked towards the doors and glanced back at him but he was now looking out the window, avoiding her gaze. She belittled herself for letting herself become so weak. This man would never have her save for a few bouts. Everything she suddenly wanted to tell him was now sealed away once more. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You're welcome


	13. Chapter 13

Twas the night before the premiere and Sansa could hardly sleep. Ever since that fateful evening she had not been able to focus on anything. Petyr did not talk to her save for anything work related as she had expected but some small part of her was crushed by it. She had given into him completely even if only for a moment. 

Yet here she was, restless in bed and finding herself staring up at the dark ceiling whose images only revealed themselves to her when the lights of cars passed by on the road.

Lady was fast asleep at her feet and did not stir even when earlier she tossed and turned to try to find a position that might help her fall into that forgetful slumber. But was it entirely forgetful? Each night ever since she felt his mouth on her her dreams have only been filled with  _ him _ . The first night was a dream of regret and running away. The next, she woke to wetness between her thighs with no recollection of what she had dreamt. The one after betrayed her inner battle by revealing her wanton side that even now she felt ashamed of. 

Petyr was an idea, he showed her power and control yet she had none of it whenever he was involved. He had a certain strength over her that made it difficult to completely deny his silent temptations. Every touch she felt was a bolt of lightning through her entire being. Every look he gave made her imagine what sort of delights they could share together. Every word he spoke was a spell. Sansa oftentimes contemplated what would have happened if she were to never have met him. It was hard to say but she would definitely not be having so many thoughts so late at night that was a fact. 

Sansa sat up in bed, she really couldn’t sleep. Tomorrow was the big day and here she was going to be half dead by morning with the direction this was going. A great deal of coffee would be in order. She glanced at Lady who hadn’t even stirred at her mother's movement. Sansa slowly crawled out of the bed and slipped on the fluffy slippers at her bedside and walked over to her robe lying on the back of a chair by the ornate fireplace with smoldering embers. 

She shrugged on the robe and tied it loosely around her waist. With a single glance back at the bed she noted that Lady was still asleep. Good. She didn’t want to stir the puppy for no good reason. 

Sansa closed the quarters doors behind her and quietly descended the stairs to the workshop. She cracked open the door and checked inside, half expecting to find Petyr working away at his table but she found emptiness. All the dresses for tomorrow's show had been packed and cleared, save for one.

That cursed dress stood brilliantly alone in the moonlight filled room. The white fabric almost glowed with the white light behind it. Sansa walked through the door and closed it with as little sound as possible. She approached the dress, not daring to touch the thing. Seeing it again reminded her of all her memories of Petyr all at once. From the first day to now. 

Should she walk on the runway tomorrow? Part of her entertained the idea of not going. Would she be able to survive if she just ran away? Would her father have been disappointed? Mother? She could see the disappointment on both their faces already, but would they be more disappointed by her actions with Petyr or by running away? Stinging warmth began to poke at her eyes at the thought. Why was this happening? Why was any of this happening? Either way she would have been looked down on by her parents. Either way she had walked down a path that would shape her regardless of what she did now. A tear slipped down her cheek and she finally allowed herself to touch the golden bodice on the dress of fate. 

Sansa could not stay here. She had agreed to working with Petyr again next season but she didn’t know if she could. She would be a fool to tell him no, he was her key to fame but she was afraid of what she may become if she let him taint her. Even in this relatively short period of time together she undeniably felt his pressures. Was she as strong as her father told her? Or was she just a silly girl? 

She wrapped her arms around the mannequin holding the dress and hugged it. Sansa may never know the answers to her inner pleas but she vowed that she would never lose herself, even in this fabrication. 

Sansa never noticed the man sitting in the corner of the room silently watching her. Her heart would not have been able to take it. 

She wiped away the tears that had fallen down her cheeks as she released the dress. She loved it but wanted to destroy the damn thing. It was telling of her current situation even if she did not realise it. 

Sansa walked slowly out of the room to return to her own. 

Petyr gazed at the closed door, it was impossible to read his expression in the dark. Let alone, understand what danced behind his eyes. 

* * *

The backstage was incredibly crowded with models, dressers, hairdressers, makeup artists, and anyone else needed in order to make a runway show run smoothly. They never did run as well as intended regardless of all the prep work made. 

Sansa was in her own corner of the crowded space, workers were busily getting her hair and makeup ready. Her hair was getting curled and pinned up in a half elegant half messy bun. Her makeup was a smokey eye with the rest of her features pale. Betty helped fit her into a black and gold tube top gown that shaped her bodice and stiffly fell to the ground at her feet. Small red roses decorated the entire dress with the gold turning from ornate symbols into golden leaves as it descended into the skirt. A cape was being secured on her with the same pattern when Petyr walked up to her.

“Everything is running smoothly?” He asked quickly. Sansa would have thought he would be rather stressed right now but he looked as cool as ever. 

She nodded. 

Petyr examined her once the cape was fastened. “As we practiced, you will be opening the show. The rest of the models will follow and you will appear every tenth outfit to walk the runway until you present the final outfit.” He smoothed out the cape and looked over her face to check her makeup.

Sansa might have pulled back in shyness if it weren’t for all the stressful energy that surrounded them. 

“Can you do that for me?” He spoke with his eyes hovering over her lips. 

Without even thinking she found herself staring at his lips too. He pulled away from her and she let out a sigh that was dare she say, disappointed? 

“Yes.” She bit her lip and internally chastised herself. 

“Good. I need to check on the rest of the girls. Do what you do best, sweetling.” With that he leaned in and Sansa was ready to feel those lips on hers but his kiss was on her forehead and rather than comfort in what a kiss of that nature’s purpose may be, she would have been better off not having received a kiss at all.

He pulled away and without thinking she grabbed his arm. She was afraid but not because of the fashion show that would be beginning soon. He raised his eyebrow and she released him without a word. Petyr eyed her for a moment but said nothing and left to attend to the other models. 

Sansa stared at the palm of her hand with a heavy sigh. Now wasn’t the time for her mind to become strange. She heard the call for the models to line up and quickly made her way over to the front of the line. She could see Petyr in the corner of her eye, looking over all the girls one last time. Sansa held her breath when she heard the music starting. She began to work her mind into that trance she always entered when doing a show. She didn’t pay attention to Petyr or anyone else around her, this was finally her moment and hers alone. The curtain opened and she stepped out.

She was walking through what was designed to look like the main street in the historical quarter of King’s Landing. Except it was created and dressed to look how it once did a thousand years ago. A false light made to resemble the sun warmed the red stone on the street as she walked past market stalls filled with fruits and vegetables. A blacksmiths forge emitted hot light with smoke. The music moved in beat with each of her steps. She couldn’t see the audience in their darkness but they could see her clearly. 

A stall full of flowers was at the end of the runway. She passed it and gave a pose to the audience, receiving a short applause before she turned and walked back down the runway. 

As she returned to the backstage she was immediately pulled behind a screen by Betty and the woman began to undress her. Sansa wore no bra and had very sheer panties that blended in with her skin in order to make the dresses fit as seamlessly as possible. She was thankful for the screen that hid her from eyes, many models did not receive the luxury and even now none other than her had any sort of privacy as they changed. Another dress was being pulled up on her, it was not typical for the head model to appear more than twice in the show. Opening and closing. Petyr wanted her out on the runway as much as possible. It seemed fitting for an unconventional man. 

The long sleeve black dress was carefully secured onto her body. The front was completely form fitting and the back was fully open with a diamond choker that draped down to the small of her back. Simple and elegant. Seductive and modest. Her hair and makeup were checked and she was quickly being pushed out to the curtain again. 

Sansa waited for her cue before she entered back onto the runway. 

The process repeated once that dress was done and she was being put into another. Her body ran through the motions and just as quickly as before she was back on the runway doing her walk. Everything was a blur until the show was nearing the end and she walked back to her screen to put on her last dress.

Her eyes widened at seeing the white and gold dress. Petyr, for the first time, was there too. She was not surprised to see it and knew that the day would eventually have come where she would have to put it on. She swallowed hard. 

“Come on dear, we don’t have time.” Betty walked up to her and ushered her further behind the screen and began to undo her dress. 

Petyr turned his eyes away as the dress fell to the ground and Sansa covered herself with her arms. Sansa stared at the dress, hesitant to let Betty put it on her. She glanced at Petyr who was still respectfully giving her privacy. 

Sansa willed herself to step into the opened back of the dress and felt Betty pull it up. She slipped her arms through the loose sleeves and the plump woman was quick to begin lacing her up tightly. The white and gold dress was finally on her and she felt like a part of her had died. Or was it revived? It was strange how such a piece could have so much meaning and power. Maybe that’s why Petyr created it. It wasn’t so much a creation from his mind but a reflection of something he saw? 

She looked up to meet Petyr’s eyes. Something had changed in him too. 

Betty finished the last lace and Sansa was ready to reveal a masterpiece to the world. Petyr approached her and she quickly glanced down to avoid his gaze. She felt his hand gently lift her chin so that she could meet his grey and green once more.

“You’re so beautiful, Sansa.” 

She held her breath.

“Show the world what you have shown me.”

He released her chin and took her hand to walk her to the curtain. They never broke eye contact and there was an electricity between them that made the night he touched her pale in comparison. But this wasn’t lust. It was something entirely different. It terrified Sansa but she was under a spell. Petyr kissed the back of her hand and she shivered. 

“Show them what you are.” 

He pulled away and a spotlight opened on her. She was blinded for a moment but quickly regained her bearings. With a new strength she stepped forward onto that runway and did what he told her. She showed the world what she was. 

The dress was more of a dream than anyone including herself could imagine. The intense amount of detail in the bodice and flowing fabric kept one completely focused, trying to find each little piece but it was impossible. Sansa reached the end of the runway and paused longer than she did the other times. She posed but there was no applause. She wasn’t expecting it and it threw her off her game. She glanced over the darkness shrouded around her. It felt strange staring into the abyss like this. 

She turned and walked down the runway. She almost wanted to run to the curtain to get this all done with but she willed herself to keep her step. Anxiety filled her just as she reached the end and finally she exited into disguised comfort. 

Petyr was there to meet her. He took her shoulders with a proud smile that shook off all feelings of negativity. 

Quickly all the models began to walk through the runway again in the order they did before except this time Sansa stayed with Petyr. She smiled and he returned it. It was finally done. No more stress and a sense of freedom. As the last model left through the curtain, Petyr pushed her through and she did her final presentation with Petyr walking close behind her. The moment they entered back on the runway, a thunderous applause welcomed them. 

They reached the end of the runway and the rest of the models lined up all along it, showing off the outfits. Petyr walked to the centre of the front and gave a short bow to the adoring audience. The collection was a success. 

He walked to the flower stall and pulled out a hidden bouquet full of red roses and handed it to Sansa. He leaned in and whispered into her ear. “This is all because of you.”

She looked at him with a surprised blush as she accepted the flowers and in front of everyone she watched him take her hand and kiss the back of it. The applause did not stop and the white noise tempted her to enter her own world with him but she was not allowed when the models began to walk off the stage and she and Petyr followed after. 

* * *

Anyone with any importance could be found at the afterparty that Sansa roamed. Many complimented her as she passed and she quickly thanked them. She felt much more comfortable now that she was in jeans and a blouse. As beautiful and unique that Petyr’s dresses were, they were not always the easiest to walk in nor the most comfortable. 

She grabbed a glass of champagne from a passing by serving tray and took a sip. As expected, Petyr spared no expense. 

As Sansa was considering if she should go try to find Petyr or not, Brienne walked up to her. 

“Brienne! You’re here!” 

Brienne smiled, “I wouldn’t have missed your show for the world.” 

Not only was the tall woman her agent but she was also her friend. She always made sure that Sansa wasn’t going into any shady gigs. If only she knew how her current one had turned.

“I wanted to introduce you to Cersei Lannister.” Brienne began as Cersei moved past her to present herself. 

Sansa raised her eyebrow. 

“I wasn’t expecting to see you again.” Sansa noted as Cersei walked up to her to shake her hand. 

“I never miss Mr. Baelish’s shows. Divine things aren’t they?” She half smiled as she grabbed a glass of champagne passing by. 

“This was my first show for him so I wouldn’t know.” 

Brienne glanced between the two women. “I wanted to talk about your work for next season.” 

Sansa was about to tell her about Petyr’s offer to keep her on when Cersei interjected. 

“I want you to work for me next season.” 

Sansa’s eyes widened. All her life she wanted to be a model for Cersei’s clothes and it seemed unreal that it was at last being offered to her. 

“Work with you?? I’m not sure if I can-” 

“Of course you can. I just saw it with my own eyes.” The blonde woman was abrupt and short. Something about her made Sansa uneasy but she had an aura that imbued a sort of power. 

“Well… Petyr- I mean, Mr. Baelish asked me to continue with him for next season.” 

Cersei laughed at that. “Did he now? Dear girl, don’t fall for something like that.” 

Sansa tilted her head in confusion. 

“It would look better for you to work with multiple designers, not just one. You don’t want to look like you are only capable of doing work for one, do you?” 

Sansa looked to Brienne for input but the woman seemed to be on Cersei’s side. 

“Let me talk to Mr. Baelish about it.” 

“It’s not his business what you do.” Cersei smiled. 

“Yes… but I still want to discuss it.”

Cersei didn’t seem satisfied. “When I leave this party my offer leaves with it. You have until then.” 

She left the two women and Brienne gave Sansa a strange look.    


“I didn’t know that Baelish wanted to keep you on.” 

“I must have forgotten to tell you.” Sansa took a quick nervous induced swig of champagne. 

“Sansa… as your agent I needed to know. Cersei is right. It would look better for you to be able to work with multiple designers, not just one.” 

Sansa sighed, she knew her old friend was right but there was something holding her back. 

“There is something different about you, Sansa.” 

Sansa avoided her eyes. 

“As your friend, I think you should consider it.” 

“Thank you, Brienne.” 

The tall woman looked over her a moment longer before leaving her to her own thoughts. 

Brienne was right but something was holding her back from accepting the offer right off. Was it guilt? Some kind of loyalty to a man who has shown her nothing but parts of herself she was afraid of? She had to find him. 

* * *

He was drinking alone in the VIP lounge when she found him. Petyr seemed tired as he watched the crowd below. Sansa sat next to him on the comfortable leather couch. 

“Petyr, I need to talk to you.” 

He didn’t say anything and continued to drink from his cup, looking straight ahead. 

Sansa sighed as she tried to find the words. 

“I was uh- offered a job.” She searched his face but there was nothing. “Petyr?” 

“What kind of job?” He finally asked. 

“Cersei Lannister wants me to join her next season.” 

He still showed no emotion. “I know.” 

“You did?” 

“She told me earlier.” 

Sansa panicked. 

“I don’t think I should take it. You’ve done so much for me and I can’t just leave you.” 

“Accept it.”

“What?” Sansa’s eyes widened. Was he already done with her? Was she not good enough? 

“It’s a great opportunity. Your career will grow from it.” Petyr finally showed emotion in his eyes and it broke her apart. 

Sansa grabbed his hand. “You don’t want me anymore?” 

He turned to her with a half smile. “I will never not want you, my muse.” 

Petyr leaned in and she expected him to kiss her but he stopped short. “Take the offer and leave.” 

It was a strange sensation to both have your heart stabbed and mended. Their closeness remained the same yet he did nothing. Sansa pulled her hand away and for a split second she wanted to kiss him but she resisted the urge.

She broke eye contact with him as she stood from the couch. She hesitated in stepping away from him but willed herself to do so. As she reached the door she debated if she should look back at him. She could feel his eyes on her and it felt as if she was betraying him. This man who had rattled her mind so much. 

Sansa took a deep breath and left the room to go tell Cersei she would accept her offer. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter marks the end of Act 1! The next few chapters may take longer than the usual updates as I work out the pacing for Act 2 so please be patient. It's still coming :)


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of ACT 2 is here!

Sansa did not see Petyr again after that long night. She had done what he told her and accepted Cersei’s offer. She might not have taken it if he had not told her to leave but the way he said it still played over and over in her head. She had hoped that she would see him again when she went to pick up Lady from the fashion house but he was nowhere to be seen. She even considered going to his door to tell him she was leaving but had a feeling that he didn’t want to see her. Why would he? The only acknowledgement she received when leaving that building was an envelope with a cheque enclosed for her services. 

She hadn’t opened the letter yet to see how much she was paid. Instead she threw it on her desk and laid in bed to stare at the ceiling of her flat while Lady snuggled next to her. The ceiling was not as imaginative as the one she had grown used to. She closed her eyes and saw his night sky. 

It didn’t feel right to think of such a beautiful thing she was not worthy of lying under but she could not stop the enchantment that enticed her. Much like Petyr… 

She sat up quickly. It would be best for her to not think such things. That chapter was now closed in her life. She would see him again she was certain but it would never be the same. Whatever happened between them was locked away in the fashion house and she had no plans of picking that lock no matter how much she thirsted for a taste of those lips one last time. 

Sansa’s eyes moved to the envelope and she willed herself to pick it up and tear it open. The moment she did the smell of mint exuded and she nearly felt dizzy from it. Slowly, she pulled out the cheque and with it a dark green folded paper. She glanced at the number on the cheque and audibly gasped. It was enough for her to pay six months of rent with a comfortable amount still left. It was far more than she had ever been paid before for a single gig. 

The green paper was menacing as she unfolded it and read the contents written in silver ink. 

_ Dear Sansa,  _

_ I hope that the enclosed cheque is adequate for your needs.  _

_ If you are in need of anything at any time, you need only ask.  _

_ Yours sincerely, Petyr _

It was formally structured as well as its contents save for offering her  _ anything  _ at  _ any time _ . She wondered how literal he was being when he wrote that. Yet, considering everything he had done for her including the length he went through to make sure she had everything she needed while staying at the fashion house told her that maybe he wasn’t just saying it. That he really meant it. Or perhaps, it was just as it was at the fashion house and it was only for his benefit. 

She frowned as she placed the paper down on her lap. At least he paid her well despite all things. She began to fold the paper again when she noticed more writing on the other side. She must have failed to notice it while initially unfolding the paper. Sansa glanced over the handwriting. 

_ December 21 _

There was nothing more except for the date written, Sansa recognised it as the winter solstice but could not place the significance or why Petyr would write it. 

Carefully, she folded the paper and placed it with the cheque on her desk. She would never understand Petyr. He was never clear about his words and actions yet at times she thought she could read him completely then just as quickly he became a stranger once more. 

The idea of Petyr and the reality of him were two completely different things for her and she was slowly accepting that she may never know the answers to her many questions. She sighed as she ran her hand through her hair. It didn’t matter anymore. She was working for Cersei Lannister now, it didn’t matter what happened back at the  _ Baelish _ fashion house. It didn’t matter what Petyr said to her. It didn’t matter what he did to her. It didn’t matter that some sinful corner of her body enjoyed it. 

Sansa made a vow to herself, from here on out she would think no more of Petyr. She would not make any attempt at contacting him or seeing him. This was it. The phase had ended and she was ready to start a new one. No more Petyr. 

Just as she finished her vow she heard her phone ring. She glanced nervously at the turned over phone. Could it be Petyr? 

She took a deep breath and grabbed her phone and looked at the screen. To her relief it was only Brienne. 

“Hey!” She tried in her most upbeat tone. 

“Hello, Sansa. I know you are still tired from yesterday but Ms. Lannister reached out to me to tell you that she wanted you to come by her studio today.” 

Sansa could not ask for a better distraction. 

“Of course! What’s the address?” 

“I’ll text it to you. She wants you over in an hour.” 

“No problem, bye Brienne!” 

“Take care.” 

Sansa hung up and quickly gathered herself together. This was perfect. She would get to know her new employer today and wouldn’t have to worry about accidentally thinking about that handsome man with the dark hair and grey sideburns with beautiful grey and green eyes and oh God those soft lips- stop it. She mentally chastised herself as she fixed herself up casually in something warm. Lady would have to stay home this time, she didn’t think Cersei would be alright with a dog being at her work. Sansa made sure to leave plenty of food and water for the mini wolf that was slowly growing. 

The weather was far cooler than it had been since she started to work with  _ Baelish _ . If she were in Winterfell the snows would have already covered as far as the eye could see but here? It was merely the rainy season. She didn’t know what was worse. Snow that no matter how much you wore you could still feel? Or rain that soaked you with winds that blew right through you. 

Getting to the address Brienne texted her was straight forward. She didn’t have to make any changes to get to the centre of the historical district. The first thing Sansa noticed was the fantastic view of the once Red Keep now Royal Museum. It was easy to tell which building was Cersei’s with the Lannister coat of arms prominently at the side of the ancient wood double door. Standing at the start of the stairs below the door was a tall and burly security guard dressed in a suit with the clear makings of  _ Lannister _ . 

The building was not as tall as  _ Baelish _ ’s fashion house but it was much wider. There were only three floors and the large windows were embellished with intricate woodwork painted in gold. The building appeared smug despite standing amongst other beautiful and ancient buildings. 

From what Sansa knew about Cersei, her family name extended long back to the times when the skeletons of those dragons in the museum were covered in flesh. It was possible that the building she now worked in was always in the family. 

Sansa walked to the stairs and the security guard looked down at her making her feel small. 

“Ms. Lannister requested me?” Sansa couldn’t help her nervous tone. 

The man said nothing and she wondered if he was a mute. He stared her down until finally he turned back to the street and Sansa accepted that as a silent continue forward and ascended the steps to the door, knocking hard. 

The door was answered almost immediately.

Sansa entered and made quick note that the inside was very extravagant. Even more so than  _ Baelish.  _ Nearly everything was encrusted in gold. The ceiling was blood red and the walls were worn dark red leather. The floors were made of ancient mahogany with Turkish rugs on top. The furniture was nothing short of impressive with their dark brown wood and golden details with comfortable red pillows. One thing was sure. Cersei liked her red and gold. 

The old man gently guided Sansa towards the old wooden staircase lined with a red rug. 

“The Lady is upstairs on the third floor. First room on the right. Be sure to knock first… the Lady hates unannounced entrances.” 

For the old man to be making a point to tell her how to make herself known to Cersei made her wonder just how much the woman hated it. She didn’t want to test it though. Better to have a good first impression with her new employer.

She climbed the stairs all the way to the third floor and followed the instructions to the first room on the right of the stairs. She hesitantly knocked on the door twice and announced her name. She waited for a minute until she heard Cersei calling her in. 

Sansa entered the workshop. It was far more organised than Petyr’s. All the gowns were on one side of the room on mannequins. Some dresses hung from the wall. On the other side of the room was all the work tables and work in progress dresses on mannequins. At the corner near one of the windows was a coffee table with two seats on either side. 

The room’s walls were painted with a gold cream and the ceiling matched the red from the first floor. Three major windows filled the primary wall facing outside towards a rooftop garden on the building across the street. To the side the Royal Museum could be viewed. 

Cersei was sitting in one of the seats at the coffee table with a kettle.

“Join me.” 

Sansa walked to the table quickly and took the open seat. Cersei poured her a cup from the kettle and slid the saucer with the teacup on top towards her. She thanked her quietly and lifted the cup to smell it. It wasn’t tea but mulled wine. Sansa wasn’t expecting to drink alcohol so soon in the day but she was not going to be rude and refuse the drink. She brought the teacup to her lips and took a light sip. The wine was stronger than she was used to in typical mulled wines but the spices balanced it perfectly. She took another sip and Cersei was quick to fill her cup again.

“Enjoy.” The woman smiled. 

It was hard to know for sure but there was something about being in the presence of this famous woman alone that made Sansa uneasy. Something told her to take everything with a grain of salt but she could not fathom why. 

After a couple more sips and Cersei refilling her cup once more, the woman leaned back in her chair and examined Sansa. 

“You’re quite pretty.” 

Sansa straightened her back in surprise. “Thank you.” 

“I can see why Baelish wanted to keep you around.” She smirked. “Oh well.” 

Cersei took a large sip of wine and got right to it. 

“You might be shocked to find that things are run differently here than what you are used to. That being said, the way Baelish runs his business is different from how anyone does it. Despite being the head face for next season you will not be needed daily until we get to the last weeks. In the meantime you will come in for fittings three times a week. Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. You will never be late. You will not come too early. You will stay as long as I wish you to stay. You do not need to open that pretty mouth of yours to speak until spoken to. I only need your body, nothing more.” 

Cersei picked up her cup to drink more. “Oh, and one more thing. Don’t expect to live here at any point during our process.” 

Sansa’s eyes widened. Not only did Cersei have rules akin to a dictator but she also knew about her late living arrangements with Petyr?

“How did you know about that?” 

Cersei grinned, “I know a great deal, little dove. What you don’t want me to know you will need to hide well.” 

It was at this moment when Sansa realised how good she had it with Petyr. It was clear that she would not be felt up and silently seduced while working here, not that it was a bad thing! Maybe the method that Cersei ran her work was similar to how the majority of designers did theirs and as Cersei had stated, Petyr was the odd one out. 

“When do I start?” Sansa asked hesitantly. 

“Right now.” Cersei stood up from the chair and clapped her hands. Not soon after, a young blonde woman hurried into the room with a measuring tape around her neck with several fabric samples in her hands. 

Cersei walked over to an empty workshop table where the young woman placed the fabric samples. She quickly sorted through them. “Measure her.” 

The woman was quick to obey as she walked over to Sansa who was still sitting in her chair by the table. “Come along, Miss.” 

Sansa stood and followed her to the centre of the room and the woman was quick to begin with the measurements. It didn’t take long for them to be collected. Once the young woman was done she went to record the measurements and Cersei picked up the paper to read them. 

“You might want to lose a few centimeters on your waist.” She smirked. 

Sansa tried her best to not frown but managed to simply nod. “I will try my best.” 

Cersei dropped the paper onto the table. 

“That is all I need from you today. Come back in two days and I hope to see you slightly smaller.” The smile on Cersei’s face was mocking and it bristled Sansa. 

All that Sansa could do was smile kindly and bow her head. It felt as if she were addressing a queen.

She quickly left the room and descended the stairs and walked through the red clad lounge back out to much needed fresh air. Sansa gasped as she put her hands on her knees. All she had to do was stay strong. This was the norm right? Maybe? She glanced over and saw the Royal Museum. Sansa frowned at the sight. 

Without any logic, she found herself making way towards the museum and at some point she was waiting in the ticket line to go inside. She was lucky that the line wasn’t as long as it was that day she came here with Petyr. It didn’t take long for her to get her ticket and enter the museum. 

The main hall was crowded with tourists. Sansa passed them by and worked her way towards the intersection that led to different exhibits. She stood there for a moment wondering where she should go first. 

Without even thinking, her feet were walking towards the entrance into the hall of recent artefacts. The hall was just as breathtaking the second time as it was the first. She glanced over at the astronomy objects, half expecting to see Petyr there. Yet he was nowhere to be seen. She felt a small part of her die at the sight. Why was she disappointed? What had she expected to find? 

Sansa approached the celestial objects. She saw all the inspiration for Petyr’s room in them. She sighed as her eyes drifted over the globes of stars and planets. 

_ Because you’re the stars in my sky _

The words he told her that fateful day echoed in her mind. She didn’t understand them completely then. She still didn’t think she understood exactly what he was trying to say. Part of her felt that she did know but she had beaten down that part of herself. 

Sansa shook her head, she was just being silly. Coming here? What did she expect to find? She made way through the exit into another exhibit, just as she left the room a familiar dark man with a trail of mint entered and made his way straight towards the stars. 

The dragon skeletons did much to comfort her. Sansa was fascinated by them and just the thought of what they might have looked like in flesh gave her goosebumps. There were paintings of them but Sansa didn’t trust those to be completely accurate representations. 

She found herself gazing at the dragons for over an hour before she realised how long it had been. She felt her stomach growl and thought that going to the café might help refresh her. 

Sansa made her way out to the gardens, many of the flowers had died due to the cold but the greenery and hedges still remained, making it a beautiful place despite the lack of colour. 

The walk towards the café was enjoyable. The warm sun was out and shining on her with the cold breeze cooling her down. It was a lovely combination considering how cold Winterfell would get at this point in the year. 

Sansa rounded the corner and entered within view of the café. Her stomach rumbled once again, reminding her of her immediate need of sustenance. She wondered what she should order as she walked closer. 

Rather than entering the main café area, Sansa stopped short. She stared wide eyed at the gazebo she and Petyr once ate under. Sitting at the table was Petyr with Margaery across from him. Both were smiling at each other as a waiter delivered their drinks. Sansa was shaking with anger. Everything he told her was a lie. He really was just using her. She had become a plaything for him just like the rest. She wasn’t special at all! How could she be so stupid?! 

Sansa had half the mind to approach him and throw his drink in his face. As she debated over what to do in her seething mind, she watched Petyr turn to call the waiter back but instead he saw her. They locked eyes and all the anger disappeared in an instant. Instead, tears were forming in her eyes and slipping down her cheeks. She turned on her heel and began to run. She had to get away from him. Get away from this place. 

She made her way back into the great hall and out the gates of the museum. She stopped for a moment and looked back. So much of her wanted to see him chasing after her, but he was nowhere to be seen. At least she finally knew the truth. What her position really was. She vowed to never be taken for a fool again. Especially by  _ him. _

Sansa ran down the stairs to return home to Lady. At least there was something in this world that wanted her company for reasons that weren’t tainted. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for having patience while I wrote this chapter! It took longer to compile due to mapping out the pacing for future chapters. I also took a few days break for myself from writing but now I am ready to get back into the swing of things. :)


	15. Chapter 15

Petyr ran out of the museum, slightly out of breath. He searched the crowd but Sansa was nowhere to be seen. The expression she wore when he saw her was enough for him to abandon Margaery without another thought. No doubt that silly girl had all sorts of ideas running through her head right now and he wasn’t able to catch her in time to talk his way out of what it probably looked like. 

He cursed under his breath. Sansa was gone and whatever damage was already there was only going to be all the more difficult to repair. 

Reluctantly, he returned to the museum and made way through the gardens to the café. Margaery had not moved from her place. She enjoyed her cocktail while admiring the sea. Despite everything, Petyr could not deny that Margaery was an exceedingly beautiful woman. The young woman did a good job in seducing men to get what she wanted. He was not immune to her charms completely but he knew well enough to never truly fall into them. 

He returned to his seat across from her, gaining her attention. 

“Apologies, my dear. I thought I saw someone I needed to discuss some things with.” 

“Must have been quite important for you to  _ run _ after them.” Margaery mused. 

“Just some business dealings, darling.” 

“I see.” 

Margaery was a well aware girl. She saw things and used that to her advantage. Unfortunately for her, Petyr was smarter. All Margaery had was her charms and looks, nothing more. Petyr had everything. 

“Enough about that, do you know why I asked you to meet me here today?” He stirred his gin and tonic. 

“I have an idea.” 

“Do share.” He half smiled before taking a drink. 

“Word around is that Sansa is now working with Cersei. So that leaves  _ you _ with an open position.” 

Petyr wondered how smug she must have felt with having ‘found it out’. “You’re right. I had my share of the fresh face but now it’s time to return to someone the people know and love.” Margaery wasn’t exactly immune to flattery even if she did have some wits about her. She was beaming as if she had won a battle, but did she ever have a battle with Sansa? Didn’t seem to be fair considering the brunette was on the losing side of this equation. 

“The new collection will do good with your face. You don’t mind if you wear a few dead birds do you?” 

Margaery giggled, not realising that he wasn’t joking about the birds. 

“You’re funny, Petyr. Do I get to live with you too?” She smiled coyly. 

Petyr internally sighed. He did well to hide the fact that Sansa was living with him but it seemed to not have passed certain eyes and ears. Cersei must have found out and told her. For two women who were not too fond of each other, they sure talked a lot. 

“I’m afraid not.” He smiled but it did not reach his eyes. “The recent arrangement was due to unforeseen circumstances.” 

Margaery raised an eyebrow. “Unforeseen? By you of all people?” She wasn’t convinced as she drank more of her cocktail. 

What Margaery didn’t know was that she was entirely wrong. The whole living arrangements with Sansa were never planned. Even if the same had happened to another woman he wouldn’t have gone through such lengths. Sansa, on the other hand… she was different. He could see this perfect little rosebud that was about to bloom and the whole world was going to crush it. Perhaps, she needed some pain. For what was a rose that did not come with her thorns. 

“Anyway, it’s done now. I wonder how well she will deal with Cersei…” She leaned forward and rested her face on her palms. 

Petyr mused for a moment. Sansa was a strong girl that was sure, but Cersei was a beast of a woman. “She will do fine if she learns the rules of the game quickly.” 

“An absurd amount of rules.” Margaery shook her head. 

The lunch with Margaery had gone on longer than Petyr would have liked but what was done was done. The cab ride back to his fashion house went by quickly with all the thoughts running through his head. Part of him wanted to text Sansa but he judged it would be better if he didn’t reach out. As selfish of a man he was, he knew Sansa wouldn’t be able to grow just being with him all the time. Cersei was a shrewd woman but that wasn’t uncommon in this industry. As much as he wanted to possess Sansa, she needed to be fed to the wolves. 

It was not out of some strange desire to break her or control her. Fashion was a dog eat dog world and she would not survive for one minute even under his protection without learning her own defenses. 

Petyr got out of the cab and entered the fashion house. He ignored the letters sitting on the secretaries desk for him and went straight to the workshop. Betty was out on a well deserved holiday in the Riverlands until full preparations began. In the meantime, Petyr needed to draw concepts.

As he entered the workshop the first thing that drew his eye was the white and gold dress by itself in front of the mirror wall. He approached the dress with a frown. He had put so much into this garment. Every detail it bore was something he saw in Sansa. Unworldly beauty that could blind once under light. Nuances scattered all over. White innocence. Queenly gold. Traditional elegance drifting into state-of-the-art. It was all her and this dress was all he had of her now. 

He stepped away to the work table where a long unopened package sat. He took his time in opening it. A dozen layers of tissue paper later and the roll of emerald mulberry silk lay before him. It was the highest quality he had ever worked with. Every thread had been sewn and dyed by hand. It was hugely expensive. Yet, it did not deter Petyr. For his new creation, he would only use the best.

With the emerald rolled out over the table, Petyr picked up a pair of large fabric shears and dived straight into the bliss of work. 

* * *

Sansa stood awkwardly outside the Lannister studio. Two days had passed and Sansa was dying to eat something. She had half fasted to try to lose  _ something _ around her waist but she wasn’t sure how successful she had been. She planned on getting a good meal once she was done today. She was too early and as per Cersei’s rule, she opted to stand outside in the cold until it was time to enter. 

The waiting did nothing for her, every free thought she had was of Petyr sitting with Margaery. She couldn’t believe that at some point she thought that day at the museum was something special between them. Now she knew he did that with every woman he met. Was he going to work with Margaery now that she was gone? Was that why he told her to leave when Cersei offered her a position? Did he and Cersei have it already planned? 

Her brow furrowed into anger. What a bastard. To think she had let herself fall prey to his ploys. 

“Fuck you!” She growled. 

The mute security guard that had not been paying her any mind until now, glanced at her. Sansa gasped, “no no, not you! Someone else!” She laughed nervously. 

The guard didn’t seem to be affected, or even care. Sansa was thankful for that. The last thing she wanted was to get on the bad side of someone who could easily beat her up. 

She glanced at her phone and the time told her it was time to go inside. Quickly, she ran up the stairs and knocked. Just as before, the door was answered just as her hand was lifting off the wood. The old man ushered her in and she walked up the stairs to the work studio. 

Sansa checked the time again before she knocked on the door and heard Cersei’s voice. She entered and found several seamstresses hard at work embroidering details into fabrics. 

“Perfect timing.” The blonde woman stood in her dark red pant suit and heels. She was gazing at her watch, making Sansa realise just how serious the time rules were. 

“Let’s see if you were able to lose something.” Cersei snapped her fingers and one of the seamstresses stopped her work mid way and ran over to Sansa with a measuring tape. 

The woman got quick to work in her measuring and wrote them down for Cersei. She handed the paper with the numbers before returning to work on her embroidery. Cersei glanced over the numbers with a smirk. 

“Better, but you will need to lose more.” 

Sansa didn’t know how much more she could realistically do and it was hard to tell if Cersei was pushing it because of her own preferences or if she simply enjoyed seeing how far her new model was willing to go. 

“Get yourself undressed, there are some dresses I need you to put on. We will need to see how the shells look before continuing.” Cersei walked over to the coffee table to pick up a cup of what Sansa assumed to be mulled wine. Sansa had done a little research on the woman since their first meeting and the gossip columns didn’t lie. The woman drank alcohol, wine especially, at nearly all hours. 

Sansa undressed openly in view of everyone. Here, she wasn’t afraid of showing her body to strangers. Unlike her first few times she was at  _ Baelish,  _ where it was more embarrassing to show herself, but that was due to Petyr and Petyr wasn’t here now to torment her with those grey-green eyes. 

The fabric that wrapped her body was stiff and uncomfortable. A shell indeed. Uncomfortable as it was, the fabric was lavish and rich with red and gold lions. An icon of the Lannister brand. 

Unlike Petyr, who took a very hands on approach to the fittings. The seamstress who put the dress on her was quick to fix measurements with pins, while Cersei leaned back against a table, enjoying her wine.

Once the dress was finished, she was quickly put into another. This next dress was far softer and flexible in its choice of base fabric. The simple soft gold silk was delicate and warm and Sansa wondered what it would look like finished. The cut was modest but sexy in the way it revealed her collarbone and shoulders. 

Unlike Petyr’s dresses that were revealing and seductive, Cersei seemed to prefer a more subtle allure. 

A handful of dresses later and with Cersei’s permission, Sansa was beginning to dress herself back into her own clothes. A knock at the door caused the woman to raise an eyebrow. “Who is it?” She spat. Clearly, she wasn’t expecting anyone. 

The door cracked open and an extremely handsome blonde man’s face popped insdie. “Surprise.” 

Cersei’s stern face melted. “Jaime!” 

She put her cup down and walked to the door quickly as he pushed it wide open. She stopped in her tracks and that girlish grin she wore turned into hateful disgust. “Why is  _ that _ here?” 

The dwarf stepped inside the studio with Jaime as Cersei shook her head violently. “Get him out.” 

“It’s only for a moment, Cersei.” It appeared that this sort of conversation happened a lot with the way Jaime was handling it and Sansa felt like she shouldn’t be here to witness this.

“I said get him out!” 

The dwarf rolled his eyes and did as she commanded and stepped out of the door. 

“Everyone out, you included Sansa.” 

Sansa perked up, “should I come back later?” 

“No, you’re done for the day. Thank you.” The acknowledgement was curt but Sansa would take it without complaint. 

She stepped past Jaime who gave her a silent ‘sorry’ with his eyes. She smiled briefly and exited the room. Once everyone was out, leaving Jaime and Cersei alone, the door was slammed closed with a lock. 

As Sansa descended the stairs she spotted the dwarf at the bottom. He sat on one of the chairs, his half legs dangling in the air. Sansa began to move past him without a word until she heard his voice stop her.

“Sansa, was it?” 

She stopped to look back at him. “Yes.” 

“Sansa Stark? Ned’s daughter?” 

She didn’t know which direction this was going to go. Was he about to accuse her of something? Be rude? Or was he one of the few who were on her father's side? 

“Yes… I’m his daughter. I’m sorry, you are?” 

“Ah, my apologies. The name is Tyrion Lannister. The dwarf brother to Jaime and Cersei.” He had clearly been tormented by the fact he was a dwarf from his half bored half buggered character. “Ned was a good man. I’m sorry about what happened to him.” 

“It was a while ago..”

“I don’t doubt it still hurts.” 

Unlike his sister, Tyrion was more considerate. At least he appeared so. It was hard to tell with all the directions her relationships had been going. 

“Thank you.” She muttered, trying to keep a blank face. Her stomach betrayed her with a loud growl that echoed in the lounge. Sansa’s face turned red. “I should go.” 

“Sounds like someone is hungry.” He smiled. “Would you care to join me for an early supper?” 

Sansa frowned, “like a date?” 

He laughed. “No no, I only mean to make peace.” 

“Peace for what?” 

“For my sister trying to starve you.” 

Sansa felt hesitant about his offering. Free food was never a bad thing but she didn’t know if she could trust him and with the paparazzi she dealt with before when she dined with Petyr she was worried it might happen again. Tyrion seemed to read her concerns. 

“I know of a place where no unwanted eyes will spy on you.” 

She bit her lip. 

“What about your brother? Didn’t you come together?”

Tyrion gave a knowing smirk that she didn’t understand the meaning to. “Jaime will be awhile.” 

Sansa’s mind scrambled through all the reasons why she should say no but she had an odd feeling that Tyrion wasn’t playing games. What did she have to lose at this point anyways?

“Alright.” 


	16. Chapter 16

Just as Tyrion had said, the place they arrived at was indeed quite private. The building was based in the back streets of the historical district with no sign and security standing by. They let Tyrion through without a second thought, indicating a hint to Sansa that he must visit this place often. Tyrion let her enter the simple door first and she descended down stairs dimly lit by rustic wall sconces, wondering if she was being led somewhere that Tyrion might have her bagged and killed. Of course he would never do that, but it was still a thought in the back of her mind. 

She reached the bottom of the stairs at last and came to another door. Tyrion was soon at her side and opened the door for her. The moment it opened fully her eyes widened. He had taken her to a speakeasy! 

“Don’t worry, they serve food too.” 

Tyrion waited patiently for her to enter the establishment. A well dressed mature man approached them and Tyrion signaled with two fingers. With a nod, the man directed them towards a private table. Sansa sat down in the cozy round booth and got a good view of the restaurant. 

In the middle was a huge round bar with a giant crystal chandelier above it. All the different alcohols were prominently displayed behind a diverse colourful backdrop of light. The benches around the bar and booths were made of teal velvet and black leather. The walls were modern silver metal with classical paintings hanging on them. The room was dim save from the lamps on the tables and the chandelier. Music filled the room with a relaxing beat but it did nothing for her nerves. 

A waitress dressed in a short black dress arrived with the food and drink menu. As Sansa took the food menu to look it over, Tyrion appeared to already know what he wanted. 

He smiled warmly at the waitress. “A dirty martini, please.”

Both he and the waitress turned to her to hear what she would want. 

“Oh! Uhh, I’ll just have water.” 

“Just water?” Tyrion shook his head, he would not have it. “Get her a mint julep.” 

The waitress nodded quickly and went to the bar to get their drinks ready. 

Sansa stared in shock at the dwarf. “I don’t want any alcohol.” 

“You have the look of a girl who has been needing a drink.” 

“No I don’t.” 

“Yes you do, now take a look through the menu. Order whatever you like, everything is on me.” 

Sansa frowned in suspicion, “why? Are you expecting something in return?” 

“I already told you, I merely wish to make peace.” 

She was ready to push back against him but her growling stomach reminded her of why she said yes to him initially about coming here. With a huff she opened the menu and perused it, all the items were decadent and luxurious and the prices spoke for themselves. It suddenly made her feel better that Tyrion was willing to pay. 

By the time the waitress was back with their drinks, she had decided on what she wanted. 

“I would like the scallop truffle risotto please.” 

The waitress nodded and took the menus before she left the table. 

“You’re not eating?”

“I rather drink for now.” Tyrion picked up his martini.

Sansa turned to her mint julep, she had never had one before. “What made you order this for me? You do not know my preferred drink.” She lifted the drink and took a testing sip. To her surprise it was delicious! It was slightly sweet but the strength of the dark alcohol evened out the flavours and the taste of mint gave a refreshing aftertaste. 

“I had a feeling you liked mint flavoured things.” Tyrion smiled knowingly as he took a larger than normal drink of his martini. 

Sansa stiffened at his statement. 

“Do not worry my dear, your secret is safe with me.” 

“There is no secret.” She took a bigger taste of her alcoholic beverage to avoid his gaze. 

“Ah yes, of course. Please forgive my rudeness.” His words were polite but Sansa did not believe him for one second. In fact, she was more curious as to why he would make the statement in the first place. It wasn’t possible that Tyrion had ever seen her and Petyr together. Not in  _ that  _ way. 

They sat in silence as both busily drank away the awkwardness that had grown.

Sansa glanced up at the dwarf, he was a handsome fellow but his dwarfness more than likely caused troubles for him. “Do you not get along with Cersei?” Judging from the way she reacted when she saw him she detected animosity but it was possible that Cersei was just having a bad day or a bad fight earlier? 

“Get along with my sister? I wager that there are only a handful of people in the city who get along with her. Even then, I wouldn’t say they are  _ friends _ per say. So no. I don’t  _ get along _ with her.” Tyrion was quick to finish his martini and waved down their waitress. She quickly approached, “two more martini’s please.” 

Sansa eyed the waitress as she left them. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to pry! I don’t know her that well yet. I didn’t know.” 

Tyrion softened with a half smile at the poor girl. “Don’t beat yourself up, my dear.” 

The two martinis arrived quickly and Tyrion was quick to begin drinking his next one. Sansa was surprised to see how much alcohol he was going through so quickly. He seemed to have his wits about him still, she figured he drank like this often. 

“Let’s talk about you.” 

Sansa straightened. “What about me?” 

“You are a Stark, yet it took you so long to get into the limelight despite your family name. What happened? Your brother… Jon. He has grown rapidly in the film industry. Robb is in politics. Brandon is studying to be a lawyer. Your sister? I actually don’t know what your sister is doing. Regardless, you have an ambitious family name. Everyone knows you the moment they hear it.” 

Sansa drank a bigger than normal amount to prepare herself. “Well, Arya is in the Cirque du Soleil. As you said of the others, she is doing quite well. Me though? I guess it’s because of my father. Here… it feels like a gamble if someone likes or hates my father. Oftentimes their opinion determines my chances at work.” 

“That was until you met Baelish.” 

Sansa hesitated, “yes... until I met Petyr Baelish. He was good to me and got my name spread enough that your sister wanted me. I’m lucky to have worked with him.” 

“I don’t know much about Baelish, he is a secretive man. What I do know, you were lucky you got away from him when you did. However, I’m not sure how much you’ll like my sister.” 

“What do you mean by lucky to get away from him?” 

Tyrion toyed with the olive stick in his drink as he thought over his words. “Baelish likes to play games… no one truly knows what's going on in his head and so no one truly trusts him. Everyone knows what my sister is and so they trust her because they know what they can expect. Him? A wild card.” 

Sansa had expected him to tell her about his sexual exploits and all the women he’s had on his arm but instead what he told her about was his intricacies. Something Sansa was already aware of.

“It’s true, Petyr is not someone who is easy to understand. Most of the time I didn’t know what his expectations were but… we had a silent understanding.” Despite her current anger towards the man who had used her, she felt a smile form.

Tyrion watched her in silent contemplation. 

Sansa’s food arrived at last and the smell of the risotto placed in front of her was divine. Or was it the fact that she hadn’t been eating? Without considering politeness she dug right into her meal. The warm food and the alcohol that started to take effect helped her relax. 

It was clear that Tyrion had more to say but he bit his tongue to let the girl enjoy her food. Sansa, ate quicker than she normally would. And before she could finish the dish she was starting to feel full. Her stomach had shrunk. Before, she could have easily eaten an entire dish like this but perhaps it was for the best with all the demands Cersei would no doubt have for her. 

She took a sip of her drink to wash down the delicious flavours. 

“I hope you don’t mind me being frank, but you will find Cersei to be a menace to you.” 

Sansa frowned, “I doubt she is worse than Petyr.” The thoughts of his betrayal stirred her mind once more. 

Tyrion shook his head, “it is not my business what happened with your previous employer but in terms of your new one I wish to put forward my help.” 

“How can you help me?”

“Besides my brother, I am the one who knows her better than anyone. If she ever does anything to hurt you or pushes you too far you tell me.” Tyrion reached into his pocket and pulled out a golden case. He pulled out an immaculate card and slid it over to her. Sansa picked it up. 

_ Tyrion Lannister _

_ Banker _

Followed by his name and profession was a phone number and email. 

“Why are you so intent on helping me? What do you want?”

“I merely wish to protect you from her.” 

Sansa pushed the card back but he placed his hand gently over hers. 

“Please.” He pressed firmly.

She stilled for a moment, before she pulled the card back and placed it in her pocket. 

“Fine. But, I won’t use it.” 

Tyrion smiled warmly, “as long as you have it.” 

Sansa silently finished her drink. The tenseness she felt before was melting away as she leaned back into the booth. 

“Another drink?” Tyrion was already working through his third martini and it boggled Sansa’s mind that he could stay so seemingly sober. She shook her head. “No thank you.” Tyrion ordered her another one regardless. One would think that he was trying to get her drunk against her will but Sansa was appreciative. She didn’t realise how much she needed a drink as he had noted earlier.

Together they enjoyed silence in their drinks. Tyrion was in his own mind and she enjoyed the same. Her eyes drifted closed as she smelled the sweet mint rising from the bourbon. The steady beat of the music swelled around her. The mint was enticing and it reminded her of a man she didn’t want to think about. 

She finished the drink quickly to avoid those thoughts forming more. The action caused Tyrion to wave down the waitress to signal another round of drinks for them both. When the third drink arrived for Sansa she had a feeling that she shouldn’t but the idea of drowning herself in liquor was moving. 

Tyrion’s fourth drink now finished and her third along with it signaled the end of their outing together. 

“I should go home…” Sansa drawled, the third drink had yet to hit and she wanted to get in a cab before it did. 

“I concur.” Tyrion was finally not appearing as sober as any man would be and it pleased Sansa. If she was to get drunk she didn’t want to be alone. 

He quickly paid the cheque and with her risotto put in a to go box, together they excited the establishment. Tyrion called for a cab for the drunken girl and the two waited in silence. When the car arrived he helped her get inside and they both smiled. 

“Thank you for this. It was nice.” 

“Anytime you need an escape, just text me.” Tyrion closed her door and Sansa was driven safely home. 

Upon arriving inside of her flat, Lady was all over her with kisses. Sansa laughed delightfully as she stumbled over to her bed. She fell hard into the mattress and Lady jumped up to lick every bit of her face. 

“Lady! Stop!” She laughed. 

Lady was relentless and Sansa just laid there and took the endless love until the pup was satisfied. When she was, Sansa found the third drink had completely set in and everything around her spun. Sansa was never a good drunk, she found she always did reckless things and usually avoided over drinking but sometimes there were times that called for it.

She picked up her phone and with blurry vision she scrolled down her contacts until she found the one she was looking for. Quickly, she typed a text message and pressed send. Instead of hearing the send notification however, she heard ringing. 

She frowned as she lifted the phone to look at the name of the person she was calling. Her eyes widened.  _ Petyr Baelish _ . Wait. No no no. She scrambled to hang up but before she could the call was answered. 

“Sansa?” 

Her head spun in anxiety. She had meant to send him a text about how mad she was at him not to call him! 

“Sansa, are you there?” 

She remained silent. The sound of his voice was hurtful, infuriating and soothing all at the same time. Damn him. 

“Petyr…” Her tone surprised her. She spoke with no anger but a sort of agony that more than likely stemmed from that fact that she was far over the line of drunkenness. 

“Petyr, you lied to me. You used me.” She felt strong emotions stir in her stomach and a burning in her eyes. 

“Please, Sansa. Let’s meet and talk this over.” 

“No, I don’t want to see you ever again.” Her voice cracked and the tears began to fall like a waterfall. As she heard his voice begin to plead with her again she hung up the phone and allowed herself to cry. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ!!!! It is my father's birthday this weekend so I will be out of town for 4-5 days starting on the 10th. I will unlikely have time to write during that period. There will have an update or two up before I leave but no updates next week most likely. 
> 
> Thank you for the support!


	17. Chapter 17

The last time Sansa heard Petyr’s voice was two weeks ago. It was brief and she didn’t remember what he said or what she said in response but the feeling stuck with her. Sansa dazed into space as Cersei’s bee’s busily dressed her in different garments. The gowns were still but shells with a slight amount of detail being applied. 

Petyr had only attempted to reach out to her once the day after they talked. Sansa didn’t dare answer the call. Ever since, he had been haunting her thoughts. Her eyes slipped closed, the multiple hands touching her as they fitted her turned into just one pair of hands. _His_ hands. A shudder ran through her whole body. 

“Sansa.” She heard him say. 

He repeated her name and she sighed in response. 

“Sansa!” 

Her eyes shot open at hearing Cersei’s stern voice. 

“Have you been listening to a thing I’ve been saying?” 

Sansa blushed in embarrassment. “I’m sorry.” 

Cersei shook her head in irritation. “Is this something that I’m going to have to expect from you?” 

She remembered the stern talk Petyr gave her at the beginning of working together. Petyr was willing to give her slack, except it was in ways that would not be deemed appropriate in the public view. It was safe to assume that Cersei would not be the same way. 

“No, it will not happen again.” She spoke quickly. 

The blonde frowned but accepted the response. “I was telling you that I will need you to come in during the weekend. There are several fabrics I want to experiment with but I need to cut them on your body.” 

“The normal time?” 

“No, come a little later. Midday.” 

“I will be here.” Sansa pushed herself to smile at the woman. 

Cersei lifted a pitcher of wine to pour into her glass. Today she was drinking normal wine instead of mulled. Sansa wondered why the change but it didn’t really matter. Cersei liked her alcohol and it was becoming a natural sight for her. 

“Good. Now get dressed and leave.” Cersei stepped away to look over the detail work an embroiderer was working on. 

Sansa, now naked save for her underwear, quickly dressed herself and left the workshop. As she closed the door behind her she felt her phone buzz. Quickly, she took it out and read Tyrion’s name.

_Drinks?_

She smiled, Tyrion and her had been enjoying evenings out ever since they first met. He was turning into a true friend and it was comforting to know that there was someone out there who didn’t have any ulterior motives. There had already been pictures and articles written about her and Tyrion since they started to spend time together. At first it bothered her but then she had to remind herself what happened when the same happened to her and Petyr. 

It was just something that was bound to happen when working with big names. She decided to just ignore the tabloids. Most of the things said were lies regardless, she had nothing to gain from them. 

Sansa was proud of herself for being able to ignore the things said about her and her family. She knew that if she did pay attention then it would start to grate her so just ignoring that it was even happening worked the best.

_Sure. Same place?_

_See you there.”_

Sansa put her phone away, she looked forward to these evenings at bars. She didn’t drink as much as she did that first night but a light drink here and there did wonders for her with her mental state. 

As she exited the fashion house and began to walk down the street towards the lounge restaurant she noticed a magazine stand with a cover that caught her eye. She stopped and picked up the magazine and stared at the photo. Sansa didn’t have to read the headline to understand what it meant. Petyr and Margaery were holding each other. Kissing. 

No wonder Petyr only called her once. He was probably only trying to tell her that he had finally found the woman he wanted. The model who was truly worthy of him. Sansa scoffed, why was she surprised? She knew what he was the whole time. 

She placed the magazine back on the stand and walked quickly towards the lounge. She had only planned on a light drink tonight but now… Tyrion might have a hard time keeping up with her. 

* * *

Tyrion was waiting for her at the front of the lounge. He smiled warmly at seeing her but the smile died at the expression she wore. 

“Is everything alright?” 

She shook her head and head through the doors and down the stairs. Tyrion quickly followed. They were seated at the same booth they were seated the first time she came here and had become their usual spot. 

The waitress came to take their orders. 

“The usual please.” Tyrion leaned back into the booth and looked at Sansa. 

“Whatever is strong with a sweet aftertaste. Two please.” 

Tyrion raised an eyebrow as the waitress walked away. 

“Diving right into it, I see.” 

Sansa sighed heavily. “I’m allowed to indulge myself occasionally, aren’t I?”

“You have the right to do whatever you like. Why though? Did my sister do something to you?” 

Sansa shook her head, “no… I just… saw something.” 

“Tell me about it.” 

The waitress delivered their drinks. He picked up his dirty martini right away and Sansa took a large gulp of the lavender coloured cocktail she received. It was just as she wanted. Violet gin, sugar, lemon juice, and egg whites. The initial taste was strong on her taste buds but after she swallowed the burning liquid, she could taste the sweetness of the violet and sugar. 

“I saw a magazine, one of those tabloids. Petyr and Margaery were kissing.” She sighed, it shouldn’t be bothering her. She had moved on from whatever happened. Right? 

“Very few people call Baelish by his first name. The only ones who use it are his lovers. Sansa… were you?” 

“No!” People sitting around the lounge glanced over at their table at hearing her outburst. Sansa noticed it and lowered her voice. “We were never like that.” She was part lying, they had shared that moment under the moonlight in his workshop… but that didn’t mean they were _lovers_!

“Then why are you so concerned over who he is with, hm?” 

Sansa struggled over her words, she didn’t know why she was so angry either. She didn’t own him, he owed her nothing. Yet she couldn’t get rid of this feeling of betrayal. She was just acting like a silly girl who thought that being kissed by a man who had a womaniser reputation made her different.

“Sansa, is it possible that you have feelings for him?”

Her eyes widened. Did she have feelings for him? Was this what it was all about? No, of course not! How could she develop feelings for someone like Petyr? 

“Why would I?” She scoffed before quickly drowning herself in more alcohol. 

“I don’t know, you tell me.” Tyrion clearly knew something but he was not letting it on. Sansa started her second drink while she thought about it. 

“He has been… kind to me.” 

“Is that all?”

Tyrion was not close enough to her to hear the details of what transpired between the two. However, Sansa wondered if she should give him at least some information.

“He would tell me things…” 

He raised an eyebrow, “what things?”

“I don’t really feel comfortable talking about this.” She frowned, not wanting to answer anything more. Tyrion nodded in acknowledgement but Sansa could tell that he was still curious about the answers that Sansa was unwilling to think about right now. 

“How about we go on a holiday?” Tyrion suggested out of seemingly nowhere. 

“Holiday? When? Why?” 

“A coming weekend. I could do with one myself.” He silently ordered more drinks for the both of them. “Rosby has turned into quite the resort town. I could get us two rooms easily.” 

Sansa thought about it for a moment. She had never been to Rosby but had heard it was a luxurious destination for a few days away from the city to relax. Part of her was tempted to say yes but it also felt a bit too familiar for her to go on a holiday with Tyrion. Besides, she had work to do! What if Cersei wanted her to come in at the last minute? 

“I don’t think I can do that.” 

“Of course you can. Come on, it will help you. You’ll forget everything that has happened.” 

She frowned, maybe he had a point. 

“We will go whenever you want, just give the word. No need to worry about any of the expenses.” 

Sansa eyed him. Tyrion was doing a good job at convincing her. The no expenses part was what really caught her attention however. 

“Okay. Fine. When I find the time we will go.” 

Tyrion grinned and lifted his drink. “Wonderful.” 

* * *

Petyr stared at the line of dresses on mannequins in the morning light of the workshop. Betty had done a wonderful job at helping him bring his creations to life but there was something off about them. Something was wrong. He could not place his finger on why though. He stepped back to take them in full view and frowned. Now he could see it. 

When Margaery put the gowns on, they became too beautiful for words. But they weren’t for Margaery. He had created them with his thoughts on another. A nymph with hair made of fire. A creature so lovely that Margaery, as beautiful as she was, appeared plain. 

The ache in his heart resonated through his entire being. It was his decision to send Sansa away. She was in a better place now, yet it did not comfort him. 

Over and over again he found himself drawing concepts that were meant to be worn by her. Each time he brought those creations into the world he felt more and more disappointed. 

Petyr approached one of the dresses and ripped the sleeve off. He dropped the delicate fabric on the floor and continued to destroy the bodice when Betty walked into the room. 

“Mr. Petyr? What are you doing!” 

He did not stop his destruction. When there was nothing but rags left, he moved onto the next dress and began again in his process of tearing fabric apart. 

Betty ran to his side and grabbed his hands to stop him. 

“Mr. Petyr!” 

He stopped to stare at the plump woman. “We are going to start over.”

“What about Miss Margaery? She was to come in today for fittings.” 

“Tell her not to come.” Not only was he frustrated over his creations but that woman was far too demanding for his liking. She was always putting on a show for the cameras and when they were alone together she was oftentimes trying to seduce him. Once she almost succeeded but he had come to his senses before then. 

“I… I will let the secretary know.” Betty reluctantly released his hands and hurried to the door with a worried glance back at Petyr before she left the room. 

Petyr went right back to work in destroying the beauty at his fingertips. 

In a way it was almost therapeutic for him. Tearing apart something that he had created for a woman who was not here released him from some burden that had begun to weigh heavy on his soul. 

When the destruction was done he fell back into a chair and viewed the work of modern art that lay in shreds on the ground. 

The image drove his mind towards something new. 

Through the timeline of his collections, Petyr had worked with taxidermy, exotic skins and feathers, rare fabrics, awkward silhouettes, and nudity. However, he had failed to create something like this. The beauty of slaughtering fabric. 

It was liberating to finally know what he was going to do for his new collection but he was still in the dilemma that he was creating something for someone else. Someone he did not have. The muse that drove his imagination.

He stood from the chair and picked up different scraps from different dresses. With a needle and thread he began to sew the mismatched pieces back together. What he created now, was not something that was created for Sansa. It was something that represented a thing much deeper. 

Hours passed. Betty had stuck her head back into the workshop but Petyr turned her away. He was far too absorbed in his work. 

Strip after strip were sewn together until at last when the sun was beginning to set and filled the room with a scarlet light, he stepped back to view the finished piece. 

It was a spitting image of his heart with the light surrounding it like blood. Pieces torn and sewn back together. Strips of fabric that had no reason for being there. Red fabric scraps sewn throughout, standing out from the rest of the colours. The silhouette was non existent and the threads stood out like a sore thumb. It was monstrous. Nothing that anyone in their right mind would willingly wear. 

Petyr was not able to break down the different meanings in the dress yet it all spoke to him. Internal scars that had not healed and new ones that were recently made. His growth and corruption. His sins and crimes. The two women of his life. Everything. 

He stepped away to his sheets of paper lying on his work table. With a new found enlightenment he began to draw. 

The new collection was no longer about Sansa. It was now about him. Yet he was reluctant to accept that even then he was still driven by her. She had had an affect on him, and now he was showing it through his own eyes of himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ!!! Unless by some miracle that I pound out a chapter in two days this will be the last update for a little over a week. I will be gone until the 14th and I doubt I will be able to write while I am gone so next chapter will most likely be NEXT weekend (16th-19th). If I find time to write while I am gone the next chapter will be sooner. 
> 
> Thank you all for giving your time to read Lemon and Mint! I will still be active on tumblr while I am gone should any of you wish to send me messages/questions. :)


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read the end note. :)

Sansa was finished after a short day of work with Cersei when she got a text from someone she had not talked to in a long time. She grinned as she quickly responded to the text and made her way towards the location that was sent to her. 

After several changes in train lines and walking a bit, she finally arrived into the newest and most modern part of the city. From here it was easy to get everywhere else in the country but for some reason within King’s Landing itself it was quite isolated. Whoever made the layout plans weren’t thinking about future generations, clearly. 

Sansa walked down the sunny main avenue until she found the indoor farmers market. She walked through the main entrance with shoppers going in and out. She looked around in awe, she had never visited this market before. The ceiling was see through with glass and she made note that it was able to retract. She figured during the warmer months it would be opened. The stalls were bustling with all sorts of foods and samples laid out for passersby to try. 

She wanted to try anything and everything there was but first she had to resist the urge as she looked around for who she was to meet. 

Like a creeping cat sneaking up on its prey, Sansa was suddenly jumped on in an attack! 

“Ah!” Sansa gasped in shock as Arya laughed maniacally. 

“Arya!” 

Arya let go of Sansa with a grin. “It’s been awhile.” 

Sansa was still catching her breath from the surprise as Arya jumped in front of her. Sansa couldn’t help but notice how in shape her body was. Much better than Sansa had ever been in her entire life. 

“What brings you to King’s Landing?” She inquired. It had been years since she last saw her sister who had joined a traveling cirque du soleil. 

“The cirque just came into town. I’ll be here for a few months.” Arya smiled as she took in Sansa. “You lost weight.” 

“Comes with the job.” Sansa half smiled. 

“Don’t lose too much.” Arya looked into her eyes thoughtfully. 

The sisters had many differences and disputes while they were young. They still had them even as they got older but their bond was something that could never be weakened. It warmed Sansa to see Arya again, last time they spoke face to face was at father’s funeral and they had gotten into a fight over it. Time had passed though, and any animosity that had happened was long melted away. 

Arya took the initiative, “let’s look around, I’m starving!” 

Sansa grinned with a nod, “me too.” 

“I bet.” 

Both of the sisters began their tour of the market. Foods from regions all over Westeros filled the stalls as well as exotic foods that Sansa had never even heard of that originated from across the Narrow Sea. 

The sisters bustled over any topic that came to mind as they sampled all sorts of strange treats. Sansa laughed over Arya’s travel stories and gasped in shock at the dangerous feats she had performed in front of audiences. 

“I can’t believe you are able to do that!” Sansa spoke with heavy admiration as she envisioned what it must feel like to jump and fly from the great heights that Arya spoke of. “Don’t you get scared?” 

Arya shrugged as she took a bite of her salted pork and sour berries pasty. “It’s not so bad once you accept that you might get hurt. When I first started I fell all the time but that was because I was tense from the fear. Once I got over that, it was easier to control my body.” 

“You’re amazing!” Sansa had never felt so proud of her sister. 

A vendor handing out caramel apple slices for samples lifted his plate to Sansa and she happily grabbed a slice and savoured the sweetness. 

“By the way Sansa… I have been meaning to ask.” 

“What?” 

“Who is Tyrion Lannister?” 

Sansa raised an eyebrow. “A friend? Why?” 

“I’ve seen you with him in the tabloids. He didn’t seem your type so I thought better ask rather than assume.” Arya said with a shrug. 

Sansa smiled dearly at her. “He’s just a good friend. The tabloids like to make up stories for readers.” 

The younger brunette nodded thoughtfully. “Then what about Petyr Baelish? He didn’t seem like  _ just _ a friend.” 

Sansa’s breath stopped at hearing the name. The last time she allowed herself to think about him was over two weeks ago when saw the tabloid with him and Margaery kissing. She shook her head to get the image out of her head. 

“Sansa?” 

“Petyr and I have never been involved. Nothing ever happened between us. He was just someone I worked for. Nothing more!” Her reaction was not natural at all. In fact it was frantic. Arya gazed up at her sister with no emotion in her eyes. 

“Did he do anything to you?”

“No!” 

Arya grabbed her hand with a comforting squeeze. “I won’t pressure you to say anything but if he’s done anything-” 

Sansa half smiled with a shake of her head. “Really… there is nothing. He’s done nothing to me. He never would.” 

Arya nodded in understanding. Sansa wished that she believed her but it was clear that she didn’t.

The sisters continued around the rest of the market and Petyr Baelish was spoken about no more. Sansa was grateful that Arya didn’t press the matter but she knew at some point she may bring it up again. She could only hope that Arya had kept this to herself and that the rest of her family had not paid attention to what the silly tabloids have published. 

They came to the end of their market tour and Sansa wondered what they would be doing next. 

“Thanks for coming out here.” Arya smiled. 

“Where should we go next? I know of some places in the old city.” 

“Ah, I have to get back to the cirque. We have to rehearse for our opening night. Speaking of which, you should come!” 

“To your show?” 

“Yes! I would love it if you could come!” 

Sansa didn’t have to think hard on it to firmly nod with glee. “I would love to!”

Arya grinned as she pulled out her phone and handed it to Sansa. “Put your address in, I’ll send two tickets to you. We are going to premiere next weekend. Bring a date.” She gave the redhead a naughty wink, causing Sansa to roll her eyes. 

“If I can even find someone to bring.” She put her flat’s address into Arya’s phone and handed it back to her. 

“Perfect, I’ll see you later!” 

Just like that Arya was running down the sidewalk, leaving Sansa standing by herself at the front of the busy market. 

She turned her gaze to the road and wondered what she should do now. Go home to Lady? Get some tea at a café? Maybe go for a walk in a park? There were a lot of possibilities given the sun was still out. She ultimately decided on heading home to Lady but she would take a detour first. 

The detour took longer than Sansa had expected it to. But after taking the train back to the center of the city and navigating the twists and turns of the city blocks she managed to find herself standing in front of a gallery. At the heart of the poshest district and tucked away enough that if one weren’t paying attention wouldn’t notice stood the home of inspiration that touched many artisans. 

There was a time when she was new to the city that her father took her here. Like many others, it helped inspire her onto the path she walked on now.

She stared hesitantly at the door handles. The last time she entered the gallery was with her father. Should she desecrate those memories? 

A single step forward told her that she was indeed ready to do such a thing. 

Upon entering the gallery, it was just as she remembered. It was completely dark save for white lights that lit her path. The first room she entered smelled just like the salt of the sea. Surrounding her were the waves of water on digital screens and a sand floor. A strong gust of wind whipped her hair and despite the spectacle being artificially created, it felt very much real. The light on the ceiling moved in steady waves and she could hear them. She sighed blissfully. The very sensations of the calm yet treacherous force of nature that surrounded her took all the stress away from her body. 

Sansa continued down the lit path into the next room. Immediately the smell of cedar and pine hit her. Wood stretched from the floor to the tall ceiling, giving the illusion of walking through a forest. Her hand ran over the rough wood, as she envisioned touching the trees within the Godswood of Winterfell. With a sigh she forced herself to let go of the bark that graced below her fingers and traveled on. 

The next room she entered blinded her with the contrast of soothing dark greens and browns to pure white. There was a chill in the room with snow falling from the sky. Sansa’s eyes widened as she reached her hand out and watched the snow melt as it hit her hand. She did not remember seeing this room before. 

The smell of crisp winter air and snow filled her senses. Around her were ancient castle walls. Every bit of it reminded of her home. The nostalgia was far too overwhelming, causing her legs to go weak and she fell to the ground into the plush snow. She was not in Winterfell. The ancient castle walls did not resemble the walls that surrounded her now yet she could not move on from the feeling that filled her. 

Tears formed in her eyes. She was homesick. How long had it been since she went back? She was living her dream but at the cost of being in a city that she didn’t belong in. 

A sound from the entrance into the room was enough for her to manage to pull away from the drowning of feelings. 

Her breath caught in her throat as her eyes widened. 

His dark hair slowly became peppered with snow as his grey and green gaze captured hers. Dark circles had formed under his eyes that were not there before. His normally immaculate clothes were disheveled. He looked tired, but Petyr was still just as breathtaking as she remembered him. 

Sansa parted her lips yet no words escaped. Part of her wondered if he was just an illusion that her mind created during her dreams of Winterfell. 

He took a step closer and she did not dare move. 

“Sansa?” The tenderness in his voice caused all the pain she had managed to lock away for a short period of time to come flowing back into her. 

She clenched her fists and shook her head. “No. Stay away from me.” 

He did not come any closer but the pain in his face only pushed her emotions further. 

“Sansa, please…” 

“Don’t you dare... you’re the one who did this.” 

Petyr began to move cautiously towards her. Sansa wanted to stand and run away from him but she was cemented in place. She watched him move closer and closer until he was crouched in front of her. 

She forced herself to break their shared gaze. Yet, she was very aware of the heat that emitted from him. 

It was only when he tenderly took her hand into his that she looked at him again. He wasn’t looking at her, instead he was examining her petite hand in his. Without any control left, the tears burned her eyes. 

“All you’ve ever done was hurt me.” 

Petyr’s brow furrowed. “Did we never share any good?” 

Sansa shook her head with the tears now falling. “You made me believe there were. But you lied. You used me then threw me away.” 

“Is that what you believe?”

“I  _ know _ it. I saw you with  _ her _ . All you did was use me to pass the time until you could be with the one you truly wanted. The model that you hoped to have instead of me. The woman you already had.” 

Petyr’s grip tightened around her hand as he stared intently into her wet eyes. “No one could have ever replaced you, Sansa. The one you’re so jealous of is yourself.” 

“You’re cruel.” She began to pull away from him but he wouldn’t let her. 

Sansa stared wide eyed as he lifted the back of her hand to his lips. The kiss was the softest she had ever felt. It was if time had stopped in the pure white that surrounded them. The tension never left her body, however. Despite how captured she was by him she couldn’t let down her guard. He had hurt her again and again and she couldn’t take it again. 

His lips departed from her hand and as he lifted his face, she found herself uncomfortably close to him. Sansa’s breath hitched once she felt his warm breath against her cool skin. He moved forward and she swore he was going to kiss her but instead of her lips, she felt his kiss on her forehead. A peculiar feeling dropped in the pit of her stomach. Disappointment. 

The feeling was strong enough for her to manage to pull away from him. She staggered back on her hands, leaning away from the temptation he exuded. 

“I would never purposely hurt you, Sansa.” The pleading from his voice stabbed her directly in the heart. 

“But you have…”

Sansa managed to stand with unstable legs and with the stinging of tears narrowing her vision of the pain in his face, she stepped away from him and fled from his presence inside this waking dream and into the harsh reality of the outside world. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know many of you are wondering why it took so long for me to update. A lot happened when I returned from the birthday trip for my dad. First off, I had a case of minor writer's block that made it hard for me to figure out how to write this chapter then during that period I had a loss in the family which made it hard for me to focus on any writing at all. Since then my inspiration dried up as I battled with motivation towards anything at all. I would say now, that I have finally regained some of that inspiration. 
> 
> This chapter is shorter than I usually do, but I am grateful that I was able to manage this much without hating my writing. 
> 
> I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. Please be patient with me as I slowly work on the next one until I eventually get back to my regular update schedule. :)


End file.
